


Nada é por acaso

by XixisssUchiha



Category: Naruto
Genre: Best Friends, Bisexuality, Friends to Lovers, Gay Sex, Homosexuality, M/M, NaruSasu - Freeform, SasuNaru - Freeform, SasuNaruSasu - Freeform, Sex, Slow Burn, Songfic, Uchiha Sasuke & Uzumaki Naruto Friendship, Yaoi
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-01-16 12:03:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 63,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12342348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XixisssUchiha/pseuds/XixisssUchiha
Summary: Há quem diga que é uma sorte apaixonar-se pelo melhor amigo. Claramente quem o faz não toma como exemplo a vida de Sasuke Uchiha. Porque afinal, sorte é algo que ele nunca teve. E nesse sentido não seria diferente._______________________________________"Você vai descobrir o que é o amor de verdadeSei que meus olhos vão te convencerQue eu te amo além das palavrasAh! Como eu quero você"





	1. Já faz algum tempo

\- Ah, hmm, Naru...

Era sempre assim, Sasuke já nem sabia mais quantas vezes a situação tinha se repetido. Depois de passar uma tarde em casa com seu melhor amigo, jogando conversa fora, se divertindo e brigando por coisas inúteis ele se via frustrado e pensando no loiro de olhos azuis de um jeito nada fraternal. E nesse dia quente, no qual ambos ficaram sem camisa e suados o dia inteiro, Sasuke se viu prestes a explodir olhando pro corpo do outro. Mal ele se despediu e o moreno foi pro quarto pra, mais uma vez, tocar a si mesmo pensando em como seria se pudesse fazer com Naruto tudo o que passava em sua mente. E, como sempre, quando a fantasia acabava e Sasuke se via ofegante, melado e fraco pelo orgasmo, batia uma bad profunda de saber que jamais poderia ter seus desejos realizados. Era nisso que pensava, ainda nu e segurando o membro que agora amolecia quando Itachi saiu entrando no quarto sem avisar...

\- Otouto, você viu... Ah merda, foi mal Sasuke.

\- AAAAH Itachi, bate na porra da porta caralhos!

O mais novo levantou e chutou a porta, fechando-a novamente e ouvindo o riso abafado do irmão mais velho do outro lado.

\- Tá, foi mal, tô indo...

Sasuke então foi pro banheiro bufando *porra, não dá pra ter privacidade nessa merda* tomou um banho gelado pra se limpar e levar um pouco do calor embora e foi ao encontro do irmão na cozinha, encontrando-o pegando uma cerveja e ainda com ares de riso.

\- Nem uma palavra Itachi, eu não tô com paciência...

\- Nossa, você deveria estar mais relaxado agora depois de...

O olhar de advertência que recebeu do mais novo fez Itachi se calar e levantar as mãos em sinal de rendição. O olhar de Sasuke sempre foi impressionante, extremamente intenso em revelar os sentimentos do garoto.

\- Certo, parei. Quer uma cerveja?

\- Hm. Dá aí.

O mais velho entregou uma long neck pro irmão, que bebeu metade de uma vez. Agora os olhos de Sasuke mostravam aquela frustração que Itachi já sabia o motivo e achava um sofrimento sem razão.

\- Naruto foi embora a muito tempo?

\- Tem meia hora eu acho, ele disse que tinha que ajudar o avô em alguma coisa.

\- Sasuke, até quando você vai ficar nessa?

\- Tsk, você não entende Itachi...

Sasuke suspirou audivelmente indo em direção a varanda... Seu irmão era seu confidente, a pessoa em que mais confiava no mundo, mas ele simplesmente não compreendia a situação. 

 

Naruto era seu amigo desde a infância, embora tenham ficado um tempo morando afastados. Se conheceram na escola ainda crianças e, apesar de não poderem ser mais diferentes e de brigarem mais que tudo, tinham construído uma amizade verdadeira. Quando ambos tinham 11 anos Sasuke perdeu os pais de maneira trágica. Naruto sempre fora órfão e era criado pelo avô e foi o único que conseguiu fazer o moreno destrancar o quarto 2 dias após o funeral dos pais. Naquele dia o loiro viu um vazio sem igual nos olhos geralmente tão expressivos do amigo e jurou que ia ajudá-lo a superar tudo. E realmente o teria feito de bom grado, mas Sasuke foi obrigado a mudar de cidade, indo morar com seu tio Madara. Itachi tinha 16 anos na época e precisava ser maior de idade e completar o ensino médio antes de poder assumir a herança dos pais. O tio era um tanto frio, mas amava os sobrinhos e prometeu que eles manteriam a casa e poderiam voltar quando fosse a hora, mas naquele momento não poderiam ficar em Konoha.

Os 2 anos até a maioridade se Itachi se tornaram 6 quando este decidiu fazer um curso que lhe deixaria mais apto a se integrar nos negócios da família. Assim, Sasuke, apesar de sua personalidade fechada, fez novos amigos, Suigetsu e Juugo, e foi com eles que passou a maior parte de sua adolescência. Seguia Naruto nas redes sociais e via suas fotos com os antigos amigos de ambos – Shikamaru, Lee e Neji principalmente – jamais esquecera da amizade que tinham, mas não pôde compartilhar com ele as coisas mais novas de sua vida adolescente, como a primeira vez que beijou uma menina ou a confusão que sentiu ao desejar fazer isso com um garoto. Também não foi pra Naruto que contou primeiro quando teve certeza de que era gay e nem quando transou pela primeira vez, aos 15 anos com um garoto chamado Utakata. Não foi com Naruto que explodiu sua indignação pelo inquérito que investigava a morte de seus pais ter sido arquivado sem que ninguém fosse preso. Nem com ele que passou pela fase de rebeldia, que o fez repetir a 1ª série do ensino médio por faltas pra beber e fumar maconha na praia, novamente com Utakata e os amigos deste... Tampouco sabia como estava a vida do amigo antigo e no fundo achava que a amizade tinha se quebrado com a distância em um momento tão crucial de suas vidas. Até que Itachi anunciou que enfim voltariam a Konoha no dia do aniversário de 17 anos de Sasuke. Faria seu ensino médio na sua cidade natal, aonde Itachi assumiria a gerência de uma das lojas Uchiha.

Quando reencontrou o amigo na escola, teve certeza que sua preocupação era infundada, pois era como se nunca tivessem se separado. Passaram os 3 primeiros dias da volta de Sasuke praticamente grudados, só se separavam durante as aulas – já que Sasuke teria que fazer a 1ª série pela segunda vez e Naruto já iniciava a 2ª série, assim como o resto do pessoal – e quando um era expulso da casa do outro já bem tarde. Contaram tudo o que havia acontecido a ambos nos anos em que pouco se falaram. Sasuke contou de quando beijara pela primeira vez, um pouco depois de fazer 12 anos, e como foi um saco ter que lidar com cartinhas apaixonadas de Karin durante quase um ano depois disso, e morreu de rir quando Naruto disse que ficou uns 2 meses para reconquistar a amizade de Neji depois de ter tido seu primeiro beijo com Ten-ten, de quem o amigo gostava. Ficou extremamente surpreso ao saber que o loiro conseguiu transformar a paixonite da infância por Sakura, uma menina linda, mas meio irritante, de cabelos rosa e olhos verdes, em um namoro que durou alguns meses entre os 14 e 15 anos.

Foi com ela a primeira vez de Naruto “Foi tudo tão confuso que a gente ri disso até hoje cara” e nesse tópico Sasuke hesitou por um segundo antes de contar as suas experiências, afinal, não sabia como o amigo reagiria ao fato dele ser gay. Mas não tinha como não contar e explicou como Karin foi, na verdade, a única menina que beijou “Ela se gaba disso até hoje, não sei porque” pois logo percebeu que queria mesmo era ficar com meninos. Naruto pareceu surpreso e ficou quase um minuto inteiro calado quando Sasuke contou de Utakata “A gente ficava regularmente até eu vir embora, mas nunca chegamos a namorar” e deixou Sasuke apreensivo quando falou sério “Posso perguntar uma coisa?” “Fala ué” “Tu dá ou come Sasuke?” logo em seguida gargalhando com o olhar indignado e levemente aliviado que o moreno lhe dirigiu “Porra, não me assusta Naruto, tava aqui com medo de você ser algum idiota preconceituoso e tu manda essa!” “Você não respondeu Teme!” “As duas coisas porra, por que teria só metade da diversão?”. Gargalharam juntos... Era isso, apesar de todas as mudanças em ambos, nada havia mudado entre eles.

“A Ino vai querer morrer quando souber que você é gay, ela fala até hoje de como você era o menino mais bonito da escola” disse o loiro no dia seguinte àquela conversa em que eles revelaram suas experiências e não podia estar mais certo. Sasuke estava até satisfeito em rever todos os amigos da infância, que também se animaram com a sua volta, mas apenas com Naruto as coisas eram sem esforço. Era como se não precisassem reconstruir nada, pois nada tinha sido perdido. Era tudo extremamente confortável entre ele e o loiro... Até o momento fatídico em que Sasuke se percebeu querendo ser mais que amigo. Daí Sasuke começou a viver um inferno internamente.

Isso aconteceu em meados do outro ano escolar, com Sasuke na 2ª série e Naruto e os demais na 3ª e última. Um garoto ruivo com uma cara de poucos amigos ainda mais profunda que a de Sasuke se transferiu para a sala do loiro naquele ano. Naruto, expansivo como só ele, foi o primeiro a conseguir fazer amizade com o novato depois de muito insistir. Um dia chegou dizendo que tinha uma boa notícia pra Sasuke e contou divertido “Sabia que o Gaara é gay? Ele é bem legal Sasuke, vocês podiam tentar algo, sei que você tá na seca desde as férias”. Sasuke pensou por um momento, o ruivo era bem gato e realmente era legal, tinham alguns gostos em comum, mas por algum motivo se sentiu incomodado com a sugestão de Naruto. Não teve nem tempo de refletir mais sobre o assunto pois na festa de 18 anos de Ino no fim de semana seguinte o ruivo se declarou para o loiro de olhos azuis. Naruto lidou muito bem com a coisa, explicando que não correspondia os sentimentos de Gaara e garantindo que eles continuariam amigos se o ruivo quisesse, mas Sasuke ficou possesso. “Que idiota, ele não sabe que tu é hétero porra?!” “Calma Sasuke, não é nada demais, ele só queria desabafar mas realmente não tinha expectativas de que eu fosse aceitar ter algo com ele, nada vai mudar na nossa amizade e ele disse que nunca mais vai tocar no assunto” “Mesmo assim!” “Não to entendendo porque você tá tão puto com isso Teme, já falei que não tem nada demais, nem é tanto por ele ser homem que eu disse não, acho que só não vejo ele assim e não poderia brincar com os sentimentos dele” “Ah, foda-se, vou pegar outra cerveja”. Sasuke também se perguntava porque estava tão irado com isso... Não tinha chegado a ficar realmente a fim de Gaara, então porque agia como se estivesse com ciúmes? A compreensão caiu sobre seus ombros mais tarde, ao deitar um Naruto bêbado em sua cama e se pegar sorrindo observando como o loiro era bonito dormindo. Merda, estava a fim de Naruto.

Tentou com todas as forças ignorar o sentimento *Ele é bonito, eu sou gay, normal sentir algum tesão nele, nada demais* e manteve a amizade como sempre. Mas a proximidade que tinham só piorou tudo e, sem saber exatamente como, Sasuke se viu completamente apaixonado pelo melhor amigo. Tinha que se policiar pra não comê-lo com olhos, sonhava com ele de maneira nada casta, ficou puto quando o loiro veio contar de um revival que teve com Sakura “A gente não se gosta mais, mas agora sim o sexo foi bom pra caralho Sasuke”, se pegou melancólico quando o ano letivo acabou e ele soube que Naruto ia tentar vaga em duas faculdades fora da cidade e quase comemorou quando o amigo contou, triste, que não tinha sido aprovado na primeira chamada.

 

E agora estava ali, já em seu último ano no ensino médio, vendo menos Naruto já que este não estava mais na escola, mas ainda irremediavelmente apaixonado pelo loiro e o desejando mais que nunca.

Lembrou de tudo isso na varanda e só reparou que estava sentado na penumbra quando Itachi veio acender a luz.

\- Sai dessa bad Sasuke, se não vai fazer nada a respeito pelo menos desencana.

\- Fácil pra você falar. E você sabe que eu não posso fazer nada a respeito.

\- Não pode uma ova.

\- O Naruto é hétero Itachi.

\- Pode ser que sim. Pode ser que não.

\- Mesmo que não seja, ele é meu melhor amigo e me vê só desse jeito.

\- Já te disse que não acho isso. Já peguei ele te secando mais de uma vez.

\- Eu sou gostoso Itachi, mas não quer dizer que ele queira algo comigo.

\- Você parece muito confiante otouto, mas tá agindo feito um covarde.

Sasuke já tinha ouvido Itachi falar que ele deveria tentar algo com Naruto muitas vezes, mas realmente tinha medo. Naruto era seu amigo mais próximo, o único além do irmão com quem se permitia se abrir. Não podia se arriscar a perder isso, essa paixão tinha que passar. Estava firme nisso, tinha que ser assim.

 

Naquele fim de semana era a despedida de Ino que passou para um curso de moda em outro país. A garota dava ótimas festas, Sasuke era obrigado a admitir. Já nem sabia mais que horas eram e também não se importava muito. Estava observando o ambiente quando viu seu melhor amigo se aproximar. Como sempre, Naruto já tinha bebido demais. Sasuke também já não estava exatamente sóbrio. Sem saber exatamente como, Sasuke se viu na pista de dança com o loiro. A música era agitada e eles dançavam de maneira meio boba inicialmente. De repente o clima mudou. A música continuava animada, mas tinha uma aura mais sexy e logo os casais começaram a se formar ao seu redor.

\- Ai, merda, eu quero beijar alguém também – Naruto resmungou ainda dançando.

Sasuke não conseguiu pensar em nenhuma resposta que não fosse *E eu quero beijar você*, então ficou quieto e se concentrou mais na música. Não costumava dançar, mas tinha ritmo e se deixou levar. Fechou os olhos pra parar de se distrair com corpo definido de Naruto, que por algum motivo estava sem camisa. Nem se importou em verificar de quem era a mão que agora estava segurando seus quadris. Só quando sentiu o corpo do outro perto demais abriu os olhos e deu de cara com outros, azuis como um céu limpo, o encarando bem de perto. Como que por magnetismo olhou pra boca de Naruto e ficou aliviado por um segundo quando o outro se moveu pra falar algo em seu ouvido e a tirou de seu campo de visão. Mas o que ele falou deixou Sasuke ainda mais nervoso.

\- Você é o cara mais lindo dessa festa Sasuke, talvez a pessoa mais bonita até.

Novamente Sasuke não soube o que responder e tentou se concentrar na música, mas dançar daquele jeito com Naruto tão perto não era exatamente a melhor das ideias se a intenção era se controlar. O outro continuou...

\- Somos tão amigos né? Não tem nada demais se divertir juntos, não acha?

Sem entender completamente o que o outro queria dizer com isso Sasuke apenas concordou e literalmente perdeu o fôlego quando sentiu a boca de Naruto na sua. *Ah, vai dar merda, vai dar merda* ainda tentou pensar e não corresponder, mas o braço do outro o apertando, a língua lambendo seus lábios e seus próprios sentimentos falaram mais alto que seus pensamentos e então ele cedeu. Agarrou os cabelos loiros e soltou pelo nariz o ar que estava prendendo enquanto finalmente experimentava a língua do melhor amigo, que estava com o gosto de vodka misturado a algo mais refrescante.

O que afinal tinha nas festas dessa garota que acabava sempre fudendo com o emocional do Uchiha? Se beijaram muitas vezes durante a festa, mas não passaram disso. Como sempre, foram embora juntos e dormiram na mesma cama, mas estavam tão cansados pela bebedeira que Sasuke sequer pensou em qualquer outra coisa quando se jogaram rindo no colchão. Só ao acordar no dia seguinte é que tomou consciência da situação.

Naruto já tinha levantado e saía de dentro do banheiro e baixou o rosto no mesmo instante que viu o moreno acordado. Sasuke desejou que ambos sofressem com amnésia alcoólica, o sabia que não era o caso, eles sempre se lembravam do que faziam quando estavam bêbados, por que dessa vez seria diferente?

\- Bom dia – arriscou falar e pensou que talvez as coisas não ficariam tão terríveis quando o outro o respondeu com o mesmo sorriso de sempre. Foi para o banheiro pensando que talvez tivesse sorte e Naruto não se lembrasse afinal e que poderiam manter a amizade como antes. Sasuke ia sofrer mais ainda após ter um gostinho do que tanto queria, mas já estava mesmo conformado com isso e preferia estar perto como amigo do que perder Naruto de vez. Se eles jamais tocassem no assunto tudo estaria bem, concluiu. Mas sorte é uma coisa que Sasuke nunca teve. Assim que saiu do banheiro o loiro falou, ansioso:

\- Acho que a gente tem que falar sobre ontem né?

*Merda ele lembra*.


	2. Te declarar a minha paixão..?

Sasuke não sabia se queria conversar. Pensar na noite anterior e tocar no assunto e não demonstrar o que sentia parecia impossível. Por mais que o moreno fosse sempre tido como alguém sem emoção, sabia que não era assim. Sasuke sabia que Naruto o conhecia bem o suficiente para ver coisas não ditas em seus olhos.

Por outro lado, se perguntava o que aquilo tudo poderia significar. Naruto, o hétero, tinha lhe beijado e não o contrário. De onde saiu aquilo? Ainda estava incerto mas ficar em silêncio só deixaria tudo estranho, então respondeu.

— Hm. — E nada mais. Foi até o guarda-roupa e começou a mexer em algumas coisas, só pra ter uma desculpa pra não encarar o loiro diretamente e correr o risco de seus olhos o traírem.

— Estamos bem né?

— Por que não estaríamos?

— Sei lá. Eu meio que te ataquei ontem né? Eu tinha bebido mas me lembro... — Naruto coçava a nuca e dava um sorriso constrangido. Sasuke olhou de relance e só conseguiu pensar em como ele era lindo. *Foco Sasuke, foco*.

— Meio que atacou sim... O que deu em você?

— Não sei, fiquei com vontade de beijar alguém, quando dei por mim estava beijando você.

Era exatamente como Sasuke pensava, Naruto apenas fez o que sempre fazia, seguiu seus impulsos sem pensar. Sasuke se esforçava pra sufocar a esperança inevitável de que aquilo significasse que poderiam ter algo. Não queria demonstrar que estava pensando mais profundamente no assunto, querendo fingir que não tinha tanta importância, tentou deixar o clima mais leve e usar um tom de indiferença...

— Eu não sei se você reparou, mas beijou um cara. Eu sou um homem. Ou cê tava bêbado demais pra reparar nisso?

— Ah vá Sasuke, achei que tinha tido uma experiência mística e beijado um unicórnio. É claro que eu tenho noção que você é um cara... Quer dizer, na hora eu não pensei muito nisso, só pensei que queria beijar você... Não é que como se tivesse um significado muito profundo, né?

A voz de Naruto foi ficando mais baixa... ou era o coração acelerado demais de Sasuke que estava prejudicando sua audição. Agora Sasuke o olhava e Naruto parecia confuso e lhe encarando como quem espera uma resposta para suas dúvidas. Sasuke se lembrou de sua própria confusão quando se viu querendo beijar garotos. Naruto precisava do melhor amigo, não de um apaixonado platônico. Suspirou antes de dizer.

— Tudo bem ficar confuso por ter tido vontade de beijar outro cara... Mas você não é o primeiro e nem será o último hétero a beijar outro homem. Isso não define nada sobre você, se é o que está perguntando.

As palavras tiveram o efeito de aliviar as feições do loiro na mesma intensidade em que fazia a barriga do moreno dar voltas.

— É né? Somos melhores amigos e nos divertimos e pronto. Somos jovens afinal... Isso não é nada demais, certo?

Sasuke sentiu seu interior gelar antes de responder, baixo, mais uma vez desviando o olhar

— É, nada demais.

 

Alguns minutos depois tudo parecia estar como sempre quando eles começaram a conversar e logo discutir sobre alguma coisa idiota até Naruto ir pra embora para ajudar o avô com as tarefas do dia. Mas a cabeça de Sasuke era só confusão. Por mais que tentasse não conseguia não sentir esperança. Naruto tinha tido vontade de beijá-lo. A ele, especificamente. E, apesar de parecer meio confuso, não se mostrava arrependido ou com algum sentimento ruim em relação ao que fizera. Por outro lado, também não falou nem fez nada que indicasse que gostaria de repetir... Justo agora que Sasuke estava se esforçando tanto pra esquecer essa paixonite idiota acontecia uma coisa dessas. Maldita sejam as festas da Ino!

Mais frustrado do que nunca foi conversar com Itachi, não ia conseguir ficar sem desabafar.

Entrou no quarto do irmão que ainda dormia levando uma xícara de café – a oferta de paz por acordá-lo antes das 11h em pleno domingo.

— Itachi, acorda, aqui, fiz café.

— Oi Sasuke, já tinha acordado, tava só de preguiça. Tá tudo bem? Tá com uma cara péssima! Usou o que ontem pra ficar tão na merda?

— Nada demais, não é esse o motivo da minha situação.

Itachi soube o que a frase vaga significava no momento que olhou nos olhos de Sasuke e viu a característica expressão de quando ele sofria por

— Naruto.

— É.

— Pensei que você estava lidando melhor com isso otouto.

— Eu tava, mas ontem fudeu tudo.

— Que que aconteceu?

— A gente se beijou.

Itachi quase cuspiu o café com a surpresa, não esperava por essa!

—E por que essa cara então Sasuke? Eu te disse que ele queria algo contigo, não precisa mais ficar nesse sofrimento besta!

— Porra Itachi, não é assim, você é muito simplista!

— Que que foi? Ele não lembra?

— Lembra.

— Como foi?

— De impulso né... É do Naruto que estamos falando. Uma hora estávamos dançando normalmente e na outra ele tava dizendo que sou lindo e me beijando.

— E depois? Ele não gostou, se arrependeu?

— Não, ele não parecia estar arrependido.

— Então qual a porra do problema Sasuke?

— O problema é que foi só isso pra ele... Só uns beijos com o melhor amigo enquanto estava bêbado numa festa. Ele literalmente falou que não era nada demais. Nós conversamos como sempre e o clima que ficou quando ele saiu daqui é de como se nem tivesse acontecido nada ontem. Só que eu não consigo tirar isso da cabeça. Acho que eu até preferia que ele tivesse esquecido, daí eu podia esquecer também, mas não... Agora eu to com essa merda de esperança que não deveria ter.

— Ah Sasuke, claro que deveria ter. Isso já tira essa coisa de ‘Naruto é hétero’ da jogada né?

— Não né Itachi. Não é porque ele beijou um cara numa festa que significa que ele é gay.

— Ele pode ser bi ué.

— Eu acho que ele é só impulsivo mesmo, nem pensou direito no que fazia. Aargh eu não sei o que pensar!

— Fala com ele ué.

— Não dá Itachi...

— Do que você tem medo Sasuke? Por que não consegue cogitar a possibilidade do Naruto não ser 100% hétero mesmo ele dando sinais?

— Eu não sei...

— Sasuke, conversa com o Naruto, você pode se surpreender.

— Eu só consigo achar que ele vai se afastar de mim nii-san.

— E eu só consigo achar que você está errado.

 

Sasuke não viu Naruto por alguns dias, mas não parava de pensar no ocorrido. Os sonhos eróticos com o loiro tinham voltado com força total e as palavras de Itachi ecoavam em sua mente. Será que deveria tentar falar algo para Naruto sobre como se sentia? Não tinha certeza... O último cara que se declarou pra Naruto não teve a menor chance né? Por outro lado, Naruto é que tinha tomado a iniciativa de beijá-lo. Além de tudo Sasuke tinha visto que ele parecia confuso. Estaria Naruto reavaliando sua sexualidade? Talvez Itachi tivesse razão, ficar imaginando o pior cenário ao invés de tomar alguma atitude não era uma coisa muito esperta a se fazer.

Na sexta-feira, depois da aula, Sasuke foi até a casa do loiro. Ainda não tinha decidido o que fazer, só queria passar um tempo com o melhor amigo. Porque antes de qualquer coisa, valorizava demais a amizade de Naruto. Parecia tudo normal entre eles enquanto jogavam videogame e Sasuke não sabia se sentia frustrado ou aliviado pela constatação. Em certo momento o celular de Naruto tocou. Após encerrar a ligação o loiro falou

— Sasuke, o pessoal tá lá na casa do Gaara, ele chamou a gente pra ir pra lá, bora?

— A gente? — Sasuke duvidava que o convite tivesse se estendido a si. Desde que o ruivo tinha se declarado pra Naruto e, por consequência, feito Sasuke ficar consciente de seus próprios sentimentos, eles mal se falavam. Não que conversassem muito antes, afinal, os dois eram pessoas caladas, mas Sasuke passou a deliberadamente evitar o outro. Criou o famoso ranço.

— Eu disse que cê tava comigo, ele falou tudo bem. Ainda não entendo por que vocês ficaram nesse clima estranho...

— Hm, nada, não tem clima estranho, vamos lá.

Sasuke achou que era uma boa ideia sair dali. Já tinha se policiado várias vezes para não encarar Naruto por tempo demais e se forçado a engolir as palavras pelo menos três vezes quando sua boca queria deixar sair o que a mente vinha pensando. Naruto era desligado demais para perceber tudo isso, e por isso o moreno estava grato. Mas não era boa ideia passar tanto tempo a sós com o loiro enquanto não tomasse uma decisão. A vontade de falar pra Naruto o que sentia crescia dentro de si sem que pudesse controlar, mas o moreno ainda não tinha certeza se esse era o melhor a fazer. Por mais que quisesse acreditar no que Itachi lhe disse, que Naruto poderia muito bem ter interesse em si e só estar confuso, não conseguia.

O clima na casa do ruivo conseguiu distrair um pouco os pensamentos de Sasuke, mas este mantinha Naruto sempre em seu campo de visão. Conversava com Lee sobre alguma bobagem quando viu Gaara chamar Naruto pra ajuda-lo a carregar algumas bebidas. Os dois ainda não tinham retornado quando Sasuke entrou na casa para usar o banheiro. O que ficava do lado de fora estava ocupado e as 3 latinhas de cerveja que já tinha bebido não deixavam que esperasse mais tempo.

Quando estava no corredor, já em frente à porta do banheiro, pôde ouvir a voz dos outros dois vinda da cozinha e percebeu que pareciam estar numa conversa séria. Se sentiu meio tolo mas não pôde evitar e parou, se aproximando só um pouco mais para ouvir.

— Então é verdade?

— Não. Quer dizer, sim, mas não assim.

— Não entendi Naruto – o tom do ruivo era divertido, enquanto Naruto parecia exasperado.

— É verdade que eu beijei o Sasuke, mas não é verdade que a gente esteja junto e definitivamente eu não saí de armário nenhum.

— Ok, ok, calma, eu só queria entender. Porque, bem... eu sempre achei que você fosse hétero né, me agarrei a isso pra superar o fora que levei de você, agora fiquei confuso.

— Eu... sou hetero. É só que... Sei lá, a gente estava na festa, eu tava bêbado, não foi nada demais. — Naruto falava rápido, tentando se justificar. Sasuke sentiu mais uma vez aquela sensação fria ao ouvir as palavras que o loiro proferia.

— Mas me disseram que vocês se agarraram a noite toda... — Naruto soltou uma risada baixa com o comentário do ruivo — Aí, você tá com cara de que a lembrança é boa.

Sasuke sentiu seu estômago revirar. Daria tudo pra ver a cara que Naruto estava fazendo ao se lembrar da noite em que ficaram juntos. Tentando não pensar muito Sasuke tinha ficado mais bêbado do que geralmente se permitia naquela noite, mas se lembrava bem que o beijo na pista de dança não tinha sido único. Na verdade, parando pra recordar, havia sido o mais breve de todos. Nas horas que ainda ficaram na festa beijaram-se pelos cantos várias vezes. Embora não estivesse em condições de prestar atenção aos detalhes, Sasuke podia imaginar que não tinham passado despercebidos. Só que estava tão absorto em sua confusão de sentimentos que nem tinha parado para pensar sobre isso e sobre como Naruto reagiria se questionado por alguém. Mas, definitivamente, não esperava que ele demonstrasse gostar da lembrança tão abertamente. Era um bom sinal, certo? Talvez Itachi não estivesse falando tanta besteira ao encorajar Sasuke a conversar com o loiro...

— Que? Eu não to com cara nenhuma Gaara.

— Tá sim. Vamos Naruto, me diz, o que isso significa?

— Argh Gaara, nada, já disse que nada. Que mal tem experimentar as coisas?

— Se você diz. Agora, não que eu esteja cobrando e nem que você tivesse qualquer obrigação, mas se queria experimentar por que não comigo no ano passado? Ou a vontade só veio agora?

— É diferente Gaara. — Agora o tom de Naruto era mais baixo, cuidadoso até.

— Diferente como? -- Gaara acompanhou, perdendo os ares de riso. Sasuke parecia que tinha se esquecido como respirar apropriadamente, ansioso por ouvir a resposta do loiro. Era diferente porque era ele?

— O Sasuke é meu melhor amigo.

— E isso é requisito?

— Não, idiota, só que... Eu não entendi bem a vontade que tive mas também não precisei segurar porque confiei que as coisas não ficariam estranhas porque era ele. Entende? Com você eu não poderia porque... você disse que gostava de mim. Eu não me perdoaria de ficar com alguém que gosta de mim sem corresponder pelo menos um pouco, ficar só pela curiosidade. Acho que eu não conseguiria nem te olhar mais se fizesse isso.

— Ah! Você é mesmo uma figura Naruto. Tão preocupado com os outros... Vem, vamos levar logo essas cervejas.

Com isso Sasuke apressou-se a entrar no banheiro para não ser pego escutando a conversa alheia. Sentia a boca seca e com um gosto amargo com a constatação a que acabava de chegar. Enquanto olhava-se no espelho se esforçava pra colocar uma coisa em mente: não importava se Naruto era ou não totalmente hétero. Se ele soubesse dos sentimentos de Sasuke as coisas ficariam estranhas, como o moreno sempre imaginou. Era sua amizade, a companhia de Naruto que estava em risco. Tomou a decisão: jamais confessaria essa paixão estúpida, fosse como fosse.


	3. Meu desejo de te conquistar

A decisão parecia ter facilitado a vida para Sasuke, pelo menos um pouco. Bom, tão fácil quanto poderia ser a vida de alguém apaixonado pelo melhor amigo sem ser correspondido. Mas a ideia de que Naruto pudesse se afastar de si se soubesse de seus sentimentos era tudo a que Sasuke se agarrava para sufocar a vontade de falar do que havia acontecido na festa e expor como se sentia. A amizade de Naruto era o mais importante. Sasuke podia conviver com uma rejeição romântica, tinha 19 anos, não era como se Naruto fosse o grande amor de sua vida, certo? Mas queria que sua amizade fosse para sempre.

Sendo assim, mantinha a mesma atitude de sempre perto do amigo. Não era difícil, nada com Naruto era. Mas era... frustrante. Assim como Sasuke tinha escutado Naruto falar pra Gaara, o amigo agia com a mesma naturalidade de sempre, sem nenhuma estranheza pelo que havia acontecido. Ainda passava o braço por seus ombros quando ia encontrá-lo na saída da escola em alguns dias, ainda dividia a cama com Sasuke depois de horas jogando e comendo porcaria, ainda estava perfeitamente confortável. E Sasuke? Tentava se convencer de que estava como antes, mas a verdade é que sentia uma onda de eletricidade a cada toque, que demorava ainda mais o olhar no amigo e que reparava em cada pequena coisa que Naruto fazia. Não conseguia evitar.

Por mais que lutasse pra não ter esperanças lembrava-se de quando Itachi lhe disse que Naruto o ‘secava’ e não pôde deixar de reparar. De fato via os olhos azuis lhe encarando em alguns momentos. Principalmente se estivessem a sós em uma das casas, nos momentos mais simples, como quando Sasuke cozinhava ou quando estava saindo do banho ou quando se concentrava em algo. Sasuke tentava a todo custo ignorar a confusão que isso causava em seus sentimentos, e fazia um bom trabalho. Não era mesmo de demonstrar muita emoção e definitivamente era bom em se distrair daquilo em que não queria pensar. Isso enquanto estivesse consciente.

Durante algum tempo os sonhos vinham quase toda noite. Em alguns, eram apenas os olhos azuis aparecendo, sempre muito perto, como nos momentos antes do primeiro beijo que trocaram. Em outros eram situações comuns, cenas entrecortadas de momentos que tinham passado juntos. Tinham aqueles que pareciam refletir a maneira como Sasuke, lá no fundo, se sentia em relação a tudo isso: Naruto o olhava sério, sedutor, mas de longe, e por mais que Sasuke tentasse nunca conseguia alcançá-lo. Mas definitivamente os mais difíceis eram aqueles mais prazerosos, aqueles dos quais Sasuke acordava quente, excitado e via-se obrigado a aliviar-se com o outro em mente.

Passadas algumas semanas desde a festa, entretanto, as coisas começavam a melhorar. Não pensava mais tanto em Naruto para além da amizade e tinha, inclusive, se interessado o suficiente por outra pessoa para permitir uma aproximação. O cara era irmão mais velho de um de seus colegas de classe, e Sasuke o conheceu ao ir na casa desse colega dois dias seguidos para fazer um trabalho de grupo. No segundo dia Sasuke percebeu como o tal o olhava e confirmou suas suspeitas quando o outro lhe pediu o número de telefone. Ele era bonito, um pouco mais baixo do que Sasuke, moreno, olhos verdes, uma voz linda.

Encontraram-se no fim de semana e Sasuke não hesitou em se deixar levar para a já conhecida casa do outro, depois de trocarem alguns beijos num barzinho. A noite acabou sendo ótima e, embora tenha sido claramente coisa de uma vez só, até porque ele trabalhava e morava em outra cidade, estando em Konoha só por alguns dias para um compromisso da família, era bom preencher seus pensamentos com uma pessoa diferente, pra variar. Depois disso Sasuke de fato achou que finalmente estava conseguindo fazer a tal paixão adormecer. Embora ainda fosse afetado pelos olhos, sorriso, e toques de Naruto,bem como pelas lembranças de seus beijos, estava determinado a não ficar sofrendo pela lembrança: se isso era tudo o que teria de Naruto queria lembrar-se daquela festa com carinho e não como algo ruim. Com sorte logo essa paixão passaria e era isso que teria: boas lembranças que renderiam boas risadas.

Mas sorte é uma coisa que Sasuke nunca teve. Estavam na casa de Naruto, jogando conversa fora, quando o celular de Sasuke tocou. Era o cara com quem tinha ficado no fim de semana. Sasuke ficou surpreso, não esperava que o outro fosse procurá-lo e, embora tenha curtido sua companhia, não tinha pensando a fundo em repetir a dose. Recusou o convite para aquele dia, mas não chegou a fechar totalmente as portas. Quando desligou Naruto o olhava curioso.

— Quem era?

— Um amigo.

— Que amigo?

— Você não conhece.

— Mas me fala.

—De que adianta dizer quem é se você não conhece?

— Ah Sasuke, deixa de ser chato, me conta!

— Só um cara Naruto…

— Um cara?

— É, um cara que peguei semana passada. Tá feliz?

— Não.

Sasuke arregalou os olhos com a resposta do amigo, mas apenas esperou que ele concluísse o raciocínio.

— Tô com inveja. Eu não fico com ninguém desde… — nesse momento Naruto parou, constrangido, e Sasuke entendeu que ele falava de si. Naruto não tinha ficado com mais ninguém depois da festa? Tudo bem que de fato ele não tinha contado nada - e Naruto tinha o hábito de lhe contar tudo - mas não era como se Sasuke fosse ficar perguntando também. E, até o momento, o assunto simplesmente não tinha surgido.

Sasuke não sabia como se sentia em relação a isso mas, apesar do frio que se apossou de sua barriga e do fato de que parecia estar com o rosto um pouco mais quente que o normal, percebeu que falar do assunto não lhe trazia uma reação ruim. Assim, conseguiu provocar:

— Naruto Uzumaki na seca? Essa é nova.

— Ah, cala a boca. Na verdade a Sakura ‘tava me sondando sobre a Hinata tem um tempo, e é legal conversar com ela, mas sei lá...

Agora sim Sasuke agradeceu por controlar bem suas emoções, pois se não fosse assim teria feito uma cara de desgosto. Hinata era uma menina linda e muito meiga, gostava de Naruto desde sempre. Sasuke gostava dela, na verdade. Mas sentia ciúmes. Mesmo que não tivesse esse direito, imaginar Naruto tendo algo com ela lhe dava nos nervos. Talvez porque ela parecia perfeita e todos diziam que ela e Naruto formariam um belo casal.

— Hm — foi tudo o que respondeu dessa vez, antes de mudar de assunto.

Naquela noite, talvez movido pela lembrança da festa, talvez movido pelo ciúme, Sasuke voltou a sonhar com Naruto. Um sonho vívido, claro, quente. Nele, o loiro estava rodeado de pessoas, algumas Sasuke reconhecia, outras não, mas Naruto deixava todas de lado ao avistar Sasuke ao longe e vinha em sua direção. No momento seguinte já estavam a sós e os olhos azuis faíscavam intensos, próximos demais, para em seguida se fecharem quando o beijo se iniciou. Um beijo intenso no qual as bocas se provavam como se se conhecessem há séculos e as mãos não paravam quietas. O sonho avançou e logo Sasuke via o corpo nu de Naruto acima de si, a expressão de prazer estampada na face bronzeada. Acordou com a sensação de que estava fervendo e precisou de alguns poucos movimentos no membro desperto para se derramar com Naruto na mente mais uma vez. Tudo o que pensou antes de voltar a dormir era que esperava que não voltasse a ser como antes, logo quando estava controlando melhor esses desejos.

 

Parecia estar se saindo bem nisso, seus sentimentos em perfeita calmaria, apesar dos sonhos e da confusão que sentia quando notava o olhar de Naruto demorando mais sobre si. Mas era aquele tipo de calmaria que antecede uma tempestade. Era quinta-feira e Itachi chegou em casa mais cedo do que de costume. Sasuke estava na cozinha quando ouviu o irmão entrar chamando por si. O mais velho anunciou que precisaria viajar naquele fim de semana para resolver algumas questões com o tio e perguntava se Sasuke não queria ir junto. Sasuke mal tinha respondido que o irmão poderia ir sem ele, que não, não tinha nenhum problema em ficar sozinho o fim de semana todo, quando Naruto apareceu - à vontade demais naquela casa para se dar ao trabalho de bater na porta.

— Eu fico aqui com você, Teme!

Sasuke até pensou em recusar, mas Itachi foi mais rápido e aceitou de prontidão, com a condição de que fossem só os dois e que não se aproveitassem da oportunidade pra fazer uma festa sem ele. *Ótimo, um fim de semana inteiro sozinho com Naruto justo agora, tudo o que eu precisava*.

Sasuke estava mesmo se esforçando pra não ficar estranho se vendo completamente sozinho em casa com o loiro. Já tinham estado nessa situação várias vezes, mesmo depois de tudo, então por que sentia como se houvesse algo diferente? Naruto falava sem parar, como sempre, então não era nada muito anormal Sasuke estar calado e só concordar de vez em quando.

— ... daí a segunda chamada das faculdades vai sair em julho e pelo que eu vi eu tenho chance nas duas. Mas se as duas me aceitarem não sei qual vou escolher porque coloquei cursos diferentes e ainda não tenho certeza se prefiro Educação Física ou Fisioterapia, que que tu acha?

— Hm. – Sasuke percebeu que ele se dirigiu a si mas não tinha prestado a menor atenção no que o outro falava.

— Hm o que, Teme? Tá dormindo? Porra, ultimamente tu tá pior que nunca nessa sua pose de caladão, até a Hinata que parecia muda perto de mim tem falado mais que você.

A menção ao nome da garota fez Sasuke franzir as sobrancelhas e aquele sentimento de ciúmes se instaurar.

— Ainda tem falado com a Hinata?

— Hã? Tenho. Eu vinha tentando conhecer ela melhor, sabe? Aliás, quando converso com ela ela não parece estar no mundo da lua igual certas pessoas.

— Vai falar com ela então, se é tão melhor, cacete. — Sasuke cuspiu, sem se controlar.

— Wow! Calma aí Sasuke, eu estava só brincando, tá se comparando por quê?

Nesse momento Sasuke percebeu a brecha que tinha aberto e entrou em pânico. Se Naruto percebesse seu ciúme ia dar merda. Mas ao mesmo tempo estava tão confuso e cansado dessa situação, de oscilar entre a amizade e o desejo, que apenas suspirou pesadamente e deitou-se cobrindo o rosto com uma almofada.

— Sasuke? Que foi? Tá chateado?

— Sei lá, Naruto, sei lá...

— Eu estava brincando, você sabe que eu não ligo pra esse seu jeito sério aí e gosto de conversar com você.

— Eu sei, não é nada disso.

— E é o que então? Tu não gostou que eu falei da Hinata… Tá com algum problema de casal? Tá gostando de alguém?

Sasuke sentiu um frio na barriga mas mesmo assim perguntou

— Você está gostando dela Naruto? Vocês são, tipo, um casal agora?

— Ah cara, pior que não... Eu bem que estava tentando, ela é linda e gosta mesmo de mim, mas simplesmente não tá rolando. Você sabe que eu jamais brincaria com os sentimentos dela, que eu não me aproximaria se não estivesse disposto a corresponder, mas ela é tão tímida, dar um beijo já deixa ela toda nervosa. Acho até que ela já tá percebendo que dificilmente isso vai dar certo, mas não quero magoar ela que é tão legal.

Sasuke não pode deixar de sorrir com o rosto escondido ao ouvir isso.

— Mas você não me respondeu Teme, tá gostando de alguém, é isso?

Sasuke queria mentir. Podia mentir. Sabia que era melhor mentir. Mesmo assim...

— Tô.

— Aí, sabia! – Naruto praticamente gritou – Quem é ele, aquele cara que você ficou outro dia? —Falou com um pouco de desdém na voz.

— Não, ele foi só uma companhia legal, nada assim.

— Nossa, Sasuke, ‘cê é rápido! Já está gostando de outro? Você iludiu o menino?

— Não, idiota, eu já gostava do outro antes de ficar com o ele! E não iludo ninguém, muito menos um cara de 26 anos.

— Ah tá! Mas quem é, eu conheço? É alguém novo na escola? Já rolou alguma coisa?

— Já, uns beijos, mas acho que ele não levou a sério.

— Ah, mas você conquista ele Sasuke...

— Acho difícil.

—Eu conheço ou não?

— Conhece.

Naruto ficou esperando o moreno dizer mais, mas ele ficou quieto e continuou com a almofada no rosto.

—Fala Sasuke, quem é? Vocês já ficaram, mas tu já falou que tá gostando dele?

Reunindo toda a coragem que tinha Sasuke respondeu

—Acabei de falar.

Sasuke nunca ficou tão nervoso com algo assim antes. Começou a sentir suas mãos suando e tirou a almofada do rosto devagar pra olhar pro loiro e ver sua reação. Este o olhava meio confuso e parecia tentar espantar um pensamento idiota quando perguntou:

— Falou esses dias? Ou agora mesmo por mensagem? Ele já respondeu?

*Não é possível que ele seja tão burro. Não é possível que eu gosto de alguém tão burro* Sasuke teve que rir. Estava nervoso e a situação em que se meteu não tinha a menor graça, mas mesmo assim era impossível controlar. Só Naruto mesmo pra fazer ele se divertir até quando estava mais tenso que nunca.

— Tu é muito burro Dobe, puta merda!

—Ei! Burro por que, idiota? Me atacando de graça, eu hein...

E então a risada morreu e Sasuke olhou fundo nos olhos do outro. E Naruto entendeu. Não tinha como não entender quando eram aqueles olhos a “falar”. O rosto podia ficar sem nenhuma alteração, mas os olhos de Sasuke, quando estavam assim, encarando o outro atentamente e sem reservas, diziam tudo.


	4. Você me evitou, nem ao menos quis tentar

Sasuke viu a compreensão fazer a boca de Naruto se abrir num ‘O’ de surpresa e ele de repente ficar nervoso e um pouco envergonhado. O loiro abaixou o olhar e perguntou:

— Desde quando?

— Já tem um tempo. Eu tentei ignorar e ‘tava até conseguindo mas ficou mais difícil depois... quer dizer... ultimamente.

Sasuke tentava ler na expressão de Naruto o que o outro sentia com suas palavras, mas ele mantinha a cabeça baixa. O silêncio entre eles se arrastava e quando Sasuke abriu a boca para quebrá-lo Naruto, ainda sem o olhar, disse, baixo, quase um sussurro.

— Desculpa Sasuke.

Sasuke arregalou os olhos, pois era exatamente a mesma coisa que ia dizer.

— Pelo que? Tá doido? Eu é que confundi tudo…

*Eu é que sou o idiota que não consegui sentir só amizade por você e você que pede desculpas* a mente de Sasuke gritava, mas ele não conseguia pôr tudo em palavras.

— Eu fui um idiota, te beijei e...

— Você não sabia...

— ...se eu pudesse voltar no tempo jamais teria feito aquilo.

As palavras doeram e Sasuke sentiu sua já minúscula esperança afundar como um pedregulho no mar. Sem olhar pro loiro e do jeito mais firme que conseguiu, disse:

— Tudo bem Naruto. Eu já sabia que não tinha chance, também não precisa disso tudo, saquei que você se arrependeu. Só esquece o que acabei de falar.

Nessa hora Naruto o olhou assustado. Sasuke não estava sequer tentando esconder seus sentimentos nesse momento e viu Naruto arregalar os olhos e levar as mãos aos cabelos, puxando os fios curtos em sinal de frustração e com certo desespero, antes de falar:

— Merda, você tem razão, eu sou um burro mesmo! Desculpa Sasuke, eu não quis dizer isso, eu não me arrependi, é só que eu não quis brincar com seus sentimentos. Você sabe, sabe que eu não faço isso, não fico com alguém que goste de mim sem corresponder eu...

Naruto tagarelava tentando se explicar, ansioso. Sasuke via ele tentando decidir se devia ou não tocá-lo, estendendo e depois recolhendo as mãos. O que o loiro dizia tinha o efeito contraditório de fazer Sasuke se sentir melhor e pior ao mesmo tempo. Mas não pôde deixar de sorrir fraco pela quantidade de vezes que o outro repetia “desculpa, desculpa”. Sasuke então segurou a mão de Naruto para que ele não voltasse a puxar os cabelos e disse, com sinceridade:

— Eu sei Naruto. Tá tudo bem.

O toque pareceu mudar a atmosfera instantaneamente. O olhar assustado de Naruto revezava entre o rosto de Sasuke e suas mãos unidas. Sasuke achava que seu coração ia saltar pela boca, pois apesar de tudo, Naruto não tinha se afastado de seu toque. Os segundos passaram parecendo horas enquanto estavam daquela maneira até o silêncio pesado ser quebrado pelo toque do celular do loiro.

O aparelho estava logo atrás de Sasuke, que largou as mãos de Naruto e o alcançou. Viu no visor a foto de Hinata e passou o aparelho para o amigo, tentando controlar um suspiro triste, sem sucesso.

— Eu vou desligar e a gente continua conversando...

— Não Naruto, pode atender, tá de boa.

O loiro se afastou, indo até a janela do quarto. Sasuke não sabia o que pensar enquanto ouvia Naruto conversar com Hinata. Ele falava calmamente, seu tom de voz estava leve, e apesar de dizer que não estava gostando da menina, Sasuke pôde perceber o carinho com o qual o loiro se dirigia a ela. Um lado seu estava arrependido de ter contado, mas agora não tinha mais volta. Outro ainda sentia a sensação das mãos de Naruto nas suas e se apegava ao fato de Naruto não ter recuado do toque. Parte de si estava aliviado por finalmente ter isso exposto, como se um peso tivesse saído de suas costas. Mas só pra uma nova angústia se instaurar, com a perspectiva de como as coisas seriam a partir de agora. Confusão. Sasuke poderia rir do quanto estava confuso. Perdido em seus pensamentos só se deu conta que Naruto já tinha desligado e estava parado de pé à sua frente quando o loiro pigarreou antes de falar:

—É... Sasuke, acho melhor eu ir embora.

Sasuke sentiu seu estomago revirar. *Droga!*

— Que? Por que? Eu não vou fazer nada Naruto, você sabe.

— Não é isso, Teme! Eu… eu sei! É só que… a Hinata tocou no assunto aí eu lembrei que meu avô vai precisar de ajuda amanhã bem cedo, foi mal, eu tinha esquecido quando disse que podia ficar aqui com você o fim de semana. A gente… pode conversar depois?

Sasuke apenas concordou. Sabia que a desculpa era esfarrapada. Sabia que não era verdade. Via culpa e confusão nos olhos de Naruto, mas não teve forças para questionar, quando sua própria mente estava tão embaralhada. Levou o loiro até a porta, falando que ele podia voltar depois se quisesse e Naruto saiu, se despedindo com um sorriso e um aceno, como de costume, mas ainda com aquele olhar estranho. Sasuke tentava dizer a si mesmo que as coisas não iam mudar entre eles, mas não conseguia acreditar verdadeiramente nisso.

Por fim, acabou mesmo passando o fim de semana sozinho.

 

…

 

— Tá vendo Itachi!! Você ficou colocando coisas na minha cabeça, aceitou que o Naruto ficasse aqui naquele fim de semana sabendo que eu estava todo confuso, agora eu perdi ele de vez!

— Calma otouto... Eu tenho certeza que vocês ainda podem se acertar.

— Calma? Se acertar? Como? Ele está me evitando Itachi! Não pode se ver sozinho comigo por mais que 2 minutos que dá um jeito de fugir.

Sasuke andava de um lado pro outro com os punhos cerrados tão forte que as palmas das mãos já ardiam por causa das unhas curtas que nelas se encravavam. Se jogou na cama e gritou abafado no travesseiro, ainda não acreditava que tinha colocado a perder a amizade de Naruto.

Sasuke tentava espantar as lembranças do dia em que confessou gostar de Naruto, três semanas atrás, quando ambos estavam nessa mesma cama. Nunca deveria ter dito nada. Desde então os amigos ficaram mais afastados do que nunca. Não de maneira física, pois ainda se encontravam junto com os outros, mas aquela relação fácil e confortável que tinham tinha morrido.

O moreno já tinha tentado de tudo. Primeiro, não procurou Naruto, dando tempo para que ele digerisse o que havia revelado. A bem da verdade, ele mesmo precisava digerir o fato de ter se confessado para o outro. Toda a situação tinha acontecido na sexta à noite e até a tarde da quarta-feira seguinte não tinha tido uma notícia sequer do loiro. Nesse dia se esbarraram numa rua próxima à casa de Sasuke. Apesar do nervosismo que sentiu, o moreno conseguiu falar com o amigo. Naruto parecia nervoso, disse que estava ali para buscar algo a pedido do avô e negou imediatamente quando Sasuke perguntou se queria ir até sua casa para conversarem. Mas, naquela noite, mandou mensagem, dando abertura para que Sasuke buscasse algum contato.

E essa foi a segunda abordagem. Por quatro dias seguidos Sasuke tentou iniciar uma conversa sobre o que tinha acontecido. Às vezes por mensagem, as vezes quando se encontravam na rua - sempre por acaso - mas Naruto ou fugia ou mudava o assunto. Resignado, Sasuke entendeu que o amigo ainda não estava pronto para falar sobre isso e agora tentava sua última opção: fingir que nada havia acontecido.

Já tinha dedicado tempo demais pensando e já tinha chegado à conclusão de que se Naruto queria fingir que não sabia de seus sentimentos também fingiria que jamais os revelou. Se ficassem como antes já era suficiente. Sasuke só não queria perder sua amizade. Isso pareceu melhorar um pouco as coisas, e quando estavam em grupo Naruto parecia ser o mesmo de sempre em relação à Sasuke. Por mensagens também. Se falavam todos os dias sobre os mais variados assuntos, como antes.

Mas era só ficarem a sós por alguns momentos que o loiro dava um jeito de se afastar. Já não ficavam mais um na casa do outro, se vendo apenas quando se encontravam com os amigos. Sasuke tentava agir normalmente, mas já estava ficando doido. Sentia falta da relação fácil e descomplicada que tinham - ainda que ela fosse complicada pra si internamente. Sentia-se um merda por não ter conseguido controlar os próprios sentimentos e a língua.

Itachi sentou-se perto de Sasuke na cama e lhe cutucou a testa antes de falar.

— Você não fez nada de errado, Sasuke. O Naruto está sendo um babaca agora.

— Não Itachi, eu é que sou um babaca. Não deveria ter dito nada em primeiro lugar.

— Sasuke, escuta. Vocês são amigos há muito tempo, o mínimo que Naruto deveria fazer era conversar direito com você. Você sabe que eu só não fui falar com ele até agora sobre isso porque você não deixa.

— Não é pra falar mesmo! Eu entendo ele, Itachi. Eu já sabia que isso ia acontecer. Meus instintos me diziam isso e eu mesmo ouvi ele falar pro Gaara que mal conseguiria olhar na cara de alguém se soubesse que tinha feito algum mal pra pessoa. Já é muito que ele converse comigo de algum jeito... Ele acha que me fez mal e tá com vergonha.

— E não fez? Não tá fazendo?

— Não! Eu é que fiz! Eu é que me apaixonei pelo meu melhor amigo hétero, eu é que não aguentei e acabei confessando isso… O único mal que ele está me fazendo é se afastar assim de mim porque é um saco não poder ter a amizade dele como sempre.

— Vocês precisam conversar.

— Não sei, não! As vezes acho que gente precisa é esquecer aquela conversa toda e não falar mais ainda dela. Eu posso conviver com esse sentimento que tenho por ele, uma hora ele vai ter que passar.

— Pode, Sasuke? Pode mesmo? Porque você já tentou isso. E que resultado isso deu?

Sasuke suspirou. Itachi tinha alguma razão. Era verdade que não podia esquecer tão facilmente. E que falhava miseravelmente em controlar suas emoções quando o assunto era Naruto. Sempre fora assim, mesmo antes de toda essa confusão. Naruto sempre teve o poder de lhe irritar ou animar facilmente e nunca aceitou completamente sua apatia natural. Com ele Sasuke era inegavelmente mais aberto, mais intenso, mais transparente. Por isso estava agora nessa confusão. Fosse qualquer outro cara Sasuke poderia ter segurado seus sentimentos até eles eventualmente sumirem. Mas não com Naruto.

— Olha Sasuke, eu sei que o Naruto é um cara legal. Ele provavelmente só tá confuso agora e tá te evitando por isso. É muita sacanagem ainda assim, mas acho que não é por mal. Mas ele não vai tomar atitude nenhuma. Não espere que seja ele a voltar a vir aqui passar o dia com você como se nada tivesse acontecido, ele não vai. Você é que tem que decidir.

— Decidir?

— Sim, decidir se vai mesmo fingir que nada aconteceu e deixar isso claro. Ou se vai tentar entender os sentimentos do Naruto sobre você e lutar pelo que quer.

— Sentimentos do Naruto sobre mim? Itachi…

— Sasuke, eu já te disse, eu acho que vocês podem se acertar, e não to falando só da amizade.

— Eu não sei de onde você tira isso Itachi! Ele é hétero, pelo amor!

— Sasuke, só decida. Se dê a chance de tentar.

...

A situação complicada se arrastou por mais algumas semanas, mas foi melhorando aos poucos. As conversas estavam mais leves e os amigos voltaram até a passar algumas tardes juntos, embora mais jogassem ou vissem algum filme do que de fato conversassem nesses momentos. Tudo parecia quase normal quando Naruto foi contar que tinha sido aceito na faculdade de Fisioterapia. Sasuke sentiu a saudade apertar antes mesmo de saber que dia o outro iria embora. Começaram a organizar a festa de despedida, já que Naruto teria que se mudar para Suna. Tudo estaria normal não fosse as palavras de Itachi martelando no fundo da mente de Sasuke. *Sentimentos de Naruto sobre mim, o que Itachi quis dizer com isso?*

Nunca mais tinham tocado no assunto que dizia respeito aos sentimentos de Sasuke ou aos beijos trocados. Na verdade sequer falavam sobre esse tipo de assunto, no geral. Sasuke nem mesmo sabia se Naruto tinha continuado a aproximação com Hinata. A ideia de Naruto se mudar - ainda que a cidade fosse vizinha e não tão distante - parecia pressionar Sasuke a tomar justamente a decisão que vinha rejeitando todo esse tempo.

Sasuke se arrumou para ir à festa com esses pensamentos rodeando sua mente. Na última festa a que tinha ido tinha beijado Naruto. Não, Naruto é que o tinha beijado. Seu estado de espírito era evidente para Itachi, que o aguardava na sala para saírem.

— Tá saindo fumaça, otouto.

— Hm?

— De tanto que você pensa.

— Tô nervoso e não sei nem porque…

— Sasuke, o Naruto ainda vai estar por perto, você sabe, mas vocês vão se ver menos, se falar menos, ele vai conhecer pessoas novas… Talvez seja uma boa oportunidade pra deixar tudo em pratos limpos de uma vez. Enquanto você não disse pra ele o que realmente quer você não vai ter paz.

— Nossa Itachi, que drama. Também não é como se eu estivesse chorando na cama o dia inteiro comendo sorvete por causa disso.

— Sei que não. Mas te incomoda. E você pensa demais. Tem pensado demais esse tempo todo. Talvez devesse aprender com Naruto e fazer o que tem vontade sem pensar tanto de vez em quando.

Sasuke foi pra festa com isso em mente. Bebeu e ficou observando Naruto de longe quase o tempo todo. Ele era o anfitrião afinal e estava ocupado com todos os convidados. Não viu Hinata e se perguntou se o loiro teria terminado tudo com a menina e o porquê disso *Porque tá indo embora, claro, por que mais seria Sasuke?* pensou ao perceber a pequena centelha de esperança que teve de que fosse por não gostar mesmo dela.

Itachi lhe lançava olhares encorajadores vez ou outra e, antes de ir embora - “Deprimente mas acho que estou ficando velho, não aguento mais essa música alta na minha cabeça” - ainda lhe desejou um boa sorte, como se já soubesse o que Sasuke havia decidido.

Quando Kiba foi embora com Shino, finalmente ficaram só os dois melhores amigos na varanda cheia de copos plásticos pelo chão. Nenhum dos dois estava muito bêbado, mas o que tinham de álcool no corpo ajudou pro clima não ficar pesado.

— Uma festa de despedida digna de Naruto Uzumaki – Sasuke começou e Naruto apenas riu enquanto se aproximava do amigo.

— Vou sentir sua falta, Teme.

Sasuke ainda estava reunindo coragem pro que precisava falar então não quis entrar nessa vibe sentimental ainda e mudou o assunto.

— Não vi a Hinata.

— Ah, ela preferiu não vir. A gente terminou, sabe. Na verdade nem sei se posso chamar de término porque a gente nunca oficializou nada, mas eu estava sendo um babaca com ela. Foi a hora perfeita já que eu vou embora então foi um pouco mais fácil de dizer que não estava conseguindo corresponder o sentimento dela.

— Hm, entendi.

—Mas ficou tudo numa boa, acho que até ela já não gosta tanto de mim, intimidade é uma merda, acho que ela me via de outro jeito.

— E agora entendeu o energúmeno que você é, faz sentido.

— Hahahah! Tá vendo, por isso que vou sentir sua falta, duvido que mesmo na faculdade alguém que ainda use a palavra “energúmeno”. Só você pra me chamar assim!

Naruto passou o braço por seus ombros e Sasuke queria que o tempo parasse. Mas como isso não foi possível tomou coragem e falou:

— Só depende de você pra que eu continue na sua vida, eu não vou a lugar nenhum por enquanto.

— É claro que você vai continuar na minha vida, você é meu melhor amigo!

Naruto sorria de modo brilhante e Sasuke conseguiu ficar ainda mais apaixonado pelo loiro naquele momento.

— Eu sei, mas… Poderia… ser mais...

Agora Naruto parecia envergonhado, mas mesmo assim não largou Sasuke *bom sinal, pode dar certo* o moreno pensou.

— Ah Sasuke, não fala assim.

*Ou não, claro*. Sasuke sentiu como se tivesse tomado um banho de água fria, mas tentou se manter firme.

— Por que não Naruto? Sabe, eu tô confuso. Não fui eu que tomei a iniciativa...

— Eu não sei... Mas a gente cresceu junto, tipo irmão, sei lá...

— Ah Naruto, não foi bem assim. Talvez se eu não tivesse me mudado as coisas fossem desse jeito, mas a gente passou pelos momentos mais cruciais nesse sentido separado. Não te vejo como um irmão e nem você me vê assim ou não teria me beijado naquela festa e não estaria fugindo tanto de mim desde que eu te falei...

— É, mas... sei lá Sasuke. E também, eu não sou gay né... Pelo menos nunca me senti assim. Eu não sei explicar o que penso sobre isso. Eu não posso pensar em ti assim agora. Não dá. Me desculpa, por favor, eu não quero ir embora mal com você.

Então era isso. Naruto não queria tentar, ponto. Sasuke entendeu o recado e mesmo com o coração em pedaços se forçou a sorrir e ser um bom amigo. Ainda achava que era melhor ser amigo de Naruto do que nada. Também não queria ficar mal com ele quando ele estava indo embora, indo pra faculdade, uma conquista importante.

— Tudo bem. Estamos bem. Estamos ótimos. Bora arrumar isso tudo aqui, esses seus amigos são uns porcos, olha a zona que tá essa casa...

— Ué, são seus amigos também...

— Mas a mim eles respeitam, nunca deixaram minha casa nesse estado, você não tem moral nenhuma.

— OE! Eu tenho sim!

E pronto, já estavam discutindo por bobeira e sendo os melhores amigos de novo. Sasuke se despediu como tal e foi pra casa dormir. Prometeu ir com Naruto até a rodoviária na manhã seguinte, já que a carteira de motorista do loiro ainda não estava liberada, ele teria que buscar o carro que ganhou do avô depois.

Só depois de se despedirem de fato é que Sasuke se permitiu deixar os sentimentos por ter sido rejeitado lhe tomarem a mente. *Pelo menos continuamos amigos, talvez a distância me ajude a esquecer* pensou sem muita convicção, olhando para o ônibus que se afastava.


	5. Disse não com medo de se entregar

Naruto por sua vez estava no ônibus tentando pensar em tudo que tinha que resolver quando chegasse ao campus, mas não conseguia tirar Sasuke da cabeça. *Mas que merda, por que tô assim?* Claro que estava preocupado com a situação de ter magoado o melhor amigo. Mas também tinha esse sentimento estranho, como se estivesse perdendo algo, ainda que, pela maneira como as coisas tinham acontecido, a amizade com Sasuke parecesse segura. Não conseguia impedir sua mente de pensar na conversa que tinham tido na noite anterior. Via-se, involuntariamente, procurando um motivo pra ter dito não para a proposta de Sasuke de terem algo a mais e sempre encontrava “porque não sou gay” como resposta. De fato não era gay, mas agora não conseguia deixar de se questionar se era hétero no fim das contas.  
Mesmo antes de beijar Sasuke sempre achou o melhor amigo bonito. Mesmo à distância, quando via uma ou outra foto de Sasuke na internet, admirava a beleza dele. Mas isso não queria dizer nada, certo? Era capaz de admitir a beleza não só de Sasuke como de vários outros amigos. Gaara por exemplo. Quando o ruivo se confessou para si Naruto não pôde lhe dar esperanças. Mas quando analisou a situação, percebeu que não era exatamente por Gaara ser um homem, ele simplesmente não o via dessa maneira. Com Sasuke era um pouco diferente. Desde que ele tinha voltado para Konoha Naruto reparava mais em sua beleza. Talvez um pouco demais. É, agora tomando coragem e parando pra pensar Naruto conseguia admitir que o dia da festa não foi o primeiro em que se viu imaginando como seria beijar Sasuke. Antes que pudesse evitar se lembrou de como tudo aconteceu. 

Estava bem bêbado na hora em que o beijou pela primeira vez, seguindo apenas o instinto sem pensar muito no que poderia significar para si - muito menos para o outro. Até porque, tinha plena confiança de que sua amizade com Sasuke não seria abalada por nada. Simplesmente o achou ainda mais bonito daquela maneira, dançando de olhos fechados e todo o clima lhe pareceu propício a experimentar. Mais pro fim da festa já não estava tão fora de si e mesmo assim continuou com os carinhos. Sequer estava se importando com os os olhares surpresos que recebiam de algumas das pessoas. Era bom afinal de contas. Era bom beijar Sasuke. Mais do que bom, era excitante. Por ser novidade, tinha concluído, assustado por sentir que os beijos lhe causavam reações surpreendentes. Mesmo que já estivesse mais sóbrio, não queria direcionar os pensamentos para analisar o que acontecia. Queria apenas curtir o momento.  
Se fosse completamente sincero teria que admitir que se viu com alguma expectativa quando entraram rindo no quarto do moreno, mas este apagou quase instantaneamente, já que, ao contrário do loiro, tinha ficado mais bêbado e não menos desde que começaram a se pegar. Naruto se permitiu lembrar de como ficou meio decepcionado ao ver que o outro já tinha dormido e que passou vários minutos o observando antes de ceder ao cansaço.  
Na manhã seguinte Naruto até falou que tinha gostado de ficar com o amigo, mas ele não pareceu dar muita importância ao fato e o loiro achou que era só isso, estavam só curtindo e pronto. E tudo parecia estar bem normal entre eles depois, certo? Claro, Naruto reparava que Sasuke o olhava mais… Mas só porque ele também estava olhando mais para o moreno. Gostava de observar, por exemplo, como o rosto dele ficava ainda mais bonito quando estava concentrado em alguma tarefa. A expressão séria, o olhar atento. Mas, novamente, não se permitia pensar muito se isso significava algo.  
Os dias foram passando e as coisas estavam normais entre eles. Às vezes, Naruto ainda pensava na festa, mas rapidamente tinha chego à conclusão de que isso era porque não tinha beijado mais ninguém depois de ficar com Sasuke. Quando soube que o amigo tinha saído com alguém em certo fim de semana teve uma sensação ruim dentro de si. Inveja. Claro. Já estava se considerando na seca - costumava ser bastante popular entre as meninas quando estudava e não passava muito tempo sem trocar pelo menos uns beijos - e achou um saco ser o único nessa situação, afinal, geralmente pegava no pé de Sasuke com esse tipo de situação e não o contrário.  
Acabou decidindo sair com Hinata, com quem já vinha conversando mais há uns dias, a menina era um doce, além de linda. Sakura fazia campanha pela amiga desde que soube que ela gostava de seu ex-namorado - recusando veementemente qualquer aproximação de Naruto depois disso. Naruto tinha receio de iludir a morena, mas chegou à conclusão de que se fosse sincero não tinha problema em tentar. Não era como se não sentisse absolutamente nada por ela, afinal. É só que não chegava a ser como sabia que ela se sentia em relação a si. Conforme passava mais tempo com ela percebia que, apesar de tímida, Hinata era alguém com quem era muito bom conversar. Ela tinha até mesmo lhe dado bons conselhos quando lhe falou de suas dúvidas sobre a faculdade. Mas as coisas não pareciam evoluir muito no sentido romântico. Tinham se beijado algumas vezes e ela sempre ficava extremamente tímida. Naruto também percebia que em certos momentos seu jeito espontâneo demais deixava a menina um tanto desconfortável, principalmente se estivessem em público - o que era quase sempre.  
Sentiu Sasuke se afastar um pouco mas sabia que ele estava bastante ocupado com os estudos. Quando ouviu Itachi dizendo que viajaria na mesma hora se prontificou a ficar com Sasuke, poderiam conversar bastante. Sentia falta de estar com ele diariamente como nos tempos em que ainda ia à escola. Só não imaginava, nem por um segundo, o rumo que a conversar ia tomar. Quando Sasuke começou a falar sobre estar gostando de alguém Naruto chegou a achar a história um tanto familiar, mas espantou o pensamento. Sasuke tinha uma personalidade fechada e escondia bem seus sentimentos. Naruto sempre se esforçava para quebrar isso e geralmente conseguia. Apenas os olhos de Sasuke eram fáceis de ser lidos, se o moreno se deixasse olhar. E foi nos olhos negros que Naruto viu a verdade das palavras que Sasuke dizia.  
Ele gostava de si. Agora muita coisa fazia sentido. O fato de Sasuke ter bebido tanto na festa em que se beijaram, quando geralmente ele era quem ficava mais sóbrio, por exemplo. Que idiota que era! O amigo devia estar se sentindo mal, se sentindo usado, devia ter mil coisas passando em sua cabeça e bebeu pra tentar não pensar. Sem saber Naruto tinha sido um canalha, beijando alguém que era apaixonado por si de maneira inconsequente. Pior, depois agindo como se não fosse nada. Se sentiu um lixo. Só conseguiu pensar que não deveria ter feito isso, brincado com os sentimentos logo de alguém tão importante, mas dizer isso só piorou as coisas. Quando percebeu o olhar magoado de Sasuke, Naruto quis se estapear por tamanha burrice.  
E o pior de tudo era que o amigo é que lhe confortava, quando com certeza estava sofrendo. Quase agradeceu quando seu celular tocou lhe dando uma oportunidade de reorganizar os pensamentos, mas só até ver que se tratava de Hinata. Agora também entendia porque Sasuke se mostrava um tanto desconfortável e mudava o assunto rapidamente se Naruto falasse dela. Naruto atendeu e mesmo não querendo conversa acabou ficando alguns minutos no telefone com a menina. Não conseguia ser grosso com ela e ela nem merecia, afinal, não tinha como saber a situação em que o loiro estava. Nem ele mesmo estava entendendo.  
Quando desligou ainda ficou um tempo afastado, tentando pensar. Nunca tinha pensado dessa maneira em Sasuke, nem mesmo quando ficaram. O amigo é bonito e Naruto estava apenas experimentando como todo jovem, mas era hétero, certo? O próprio Sasuke disse que aquilo não definia nada sobre ele. As desculpas que pediu foram sinceras, realmente nunca quis brincar com os sentimentos de Sasuke, mas não sabia o que mais fazer pra melhorar as coisas. Sentia uma vergonha enorme de olhar para o amigo. Por isso, ainda sem ação com a revelação, foi embora. E acabou colocando uma barreira entre eles.  
Nos dias em que não viu Sasuke, Naruto tentava pensar em como responder à confissão do amigo. A única certeza que tinha era que não queria perdê-lo. Mas seria justo manter-se tão perto, ainda mais tendo, sem saber, lhe dado esperanças? Chegou a tomar a decisão de ir conversar com o moreno, mas quando encontrou com ele perto de sua casa perdeu a coragem e apenas inventou uma desculpa. Mas voltou a conversar com Sasuke naquele mesmo dia por mensagens, sentia muita falta disso.  
Quase entrou em pânico quando o outro começou a tentar puxar o assunto delicado. Não conseguiria conversar com isso sobre ele ainda, sua mente era plena confusão. Tudo em que vinha evitando pensar, em especial o porquê de ter beijado Sasuke em primeiro lugar, lhe estava preenchendo a mente e Naruto simplesmente não sabia lidar com isso. Quando deu por si estava fugindo de ficar a sós com o moreno, mesmo não querendo perder sua amizade. Tinha alguma noção de que talvez o magoasse ainda mais agindo assim, mas o constrangimento e a confusão falavam mais alto.  
Além de confuso sentia-se só. Queria poder desabafar toda essa situação com alguém mas não o fazia. Teria procurado Itachi, que com certeza saberia da situação já que Sasuke não lhe escondia nada, se não estivesse tão envergonhado pela maneira como vinha lidando com tudo. Itachi com certeza estaria irado vendo Sasuke mal por sua causa, e com razão. Não ousava falar disso com os amigos mais próximos por não querer expor Sasuke. Sabia como ele era reservado em relação aos seus sentimentos. Então remoía tudo internamente, sozinho, não conseguindo avançar.  
Continuava saindo com Hinata e até a menina percebia que a relação dos dois melhores amigos estava estranha. Naruto também já começava a se odiar por estar nessa situação com ela. Já estava bem claro pra si que só conseguiria vê-la como amiga e não queria fazer dela uma distração. Quando Sasuke mudou de atitude e passou a fingir que nada havia acontecido Naruto sentiu-se aliviado. Começou a ficar mais à vontade de novo e, embora se achando um egoísta por deixar Sasuke lidar com tudo sozinho, não fazia nada para mudar a situação. Tinha vergonha de si nesse momento, estava sendo covarde e sequer conseguia evitar.  
Quando o resultado de que tinha sido aprovado na segunda chamada das faculdades saiu, Naruto ficou feliz não só pela conquista mas por ter outras coisas com que se preocupar. Foi o momento para conversar com Hinata sobre sua situação. Na verdade ela pareceu bem menos abalada do que o loiro imaginava. Talvez também visse que eram um tanto diferentes demais para que uma relação desse certo. Ainda assim ela preferiu não ir em sua festa de despedida e Naruto entendeu que ela precisava de um tempo para que retomassem a amizade. Sentia-se mais leve em ter resolvido isso. Mas ao ver Sasuke e Itachi chegarem sentiu-se nervoso instantaneamente.  
O ‘término’ com Hinata lhe fez pensar no porquê de não conseguir resolver bem as coisas com Sasuke. Não era a primeira vez que se via na situação de alguém se declarar para si, por que com relação à Sasuke as coisas eram mais difíceis? É claro que tinha o fato de ele ser o seu amigo mais importante, mas parecia ser algo mais a lhe impedir de simplesmente dizer com todas as letras que não seria possível terem algo, como havia feito com Gaara, por exemplo. Se assustava toda vez que se via se perguntando se era assim tão impossível.  
A festa de despedida lhe fez ter ainda mais consciência de que ia sentir muita falta de Sasuke e também se recriminar ainda mais por não ter resolvido melhor a situação sobre os sentimentos que ele tinha revelado. Mas era uma festa afinal e não teve muito tempo para ficar pensando nisso. Até se ver sozinho com ele na varanda de casa. Estavam um pouco alegres pela bebida, então o clima não ficou tenso. Uma parte de Naruto tinha expectativa de que tocassem no assunto, enquanto um outro lado seu ainda se recusava a pensar nisso. Infelizmente esse lado ganhou e quando Sasuke propôs abertamente que Naruto lhe desse uma chance, mais uma vez tudo o que conseguiu fazer foi evitar o assunto.  
Reafirmar que não era gay e não conseguiria pensar em Sasuke assim foi tudo o que pôde fazer, embora soubesse muito bem que não soava nada confiante. A verdade é que, mesmo que tentasse se enganar, Naruto sabia que estava muito mais abalado do que deveria por toda a situação. A perspectiva de que talvez pudesse sentir algo por Sasuke o assustava por lhe dar a sensação de que não conhecia nada sobre si mesmo. Nunca foi de pensar profundamente nas coisas mas isso era obviamente importante demais para ser ignorado. Nunca imaginou que se veria em dúvida sobre sua sexualidade, não conseguia conceber que isso estivesse acontecendo.  
Sabia que a negativa poderia fazer com que as coisas voltassem a ficar estranhas com o melhor amigo - porque nada jamais tiraria Sasuke dessa posição em sua vida - mas não poderia dar outra resposta naquele momento. Então só pôde torcer pra que ele mais uma vez fosse compreensivo com sua covardia e não se afastasse de vez de si justo quando pareciam estar de fato superando a barreira que Naruto mesmo tinha criado. Sentiu-se imensamente agradecido quando Sasuke fez exatamente isso.

Naruto estava de certa forma aliviado por finalmente se permitir pensar verdadeiramente no assunto, sem mascarar o que sentiu em relação à tudo o que aconteceu. Pior do que não ter ninguém com quem desabafar suas frustrações era tentar negar pra si mesmo que a situação lhe abalava profundamente e de maneiras que nunca antes havia imaginado. Mesmo com toda a consciência recém-adquirida sobre toda a situação, continuava com essa sensação estranha de estar cometendo um erro enquanto percebia que deveria ser o único ainda acordado naquele ônibus que ia para Suna. *Não, Naruto, você fez certo. O Sasuke gosta de você, não é justo dar esperanças a ele quando você nem entende seus próprios desejos ainda. Ficar excitado não quer dizer que você corresponda ele. E como poderia tentar se resolver com alguém se não consegue nem se definir? É isso, a distância vai acabar com essa confusão, talvez o Sasuke arranje alguém legal e a amizade de vocês não parece ter sido abalada, isso é que importa* pensou, dando um leve tapa no próprio rosto como se pudesse fazer isso ser verdade a força.


	6. Tudo que eu falei de alguma forma te envolveu

Sasuke ficou na fossa por quase duas semanas. Não aquela fossa clichê de chorar e comer sorvete, é Sasuke Uchiha final. Apenas a sensação de tristeza por ter a confirmação de que seus sentimentos não seriam correspondidos. Além disso, sentia falta de Naruto. Por mais que não se vissem mais todos os dias e mesmo que nos últimos tempos as coisas estivessem estranhas, Sasuke sempre preferia quando Naruto estava por perto. Se recriminou por não ter resolvido as coisas mais cedo e aproveitado melhor o tempo com o melhor amigo - já que era tudo que poderiam ser - antes de ele se mudar.  
Mas Sasuke não era o tipo de pessoa que gostava de curtir dor de cotovelo - não que já tivesse tido alguma antes dessa, mas ainda assim. Então, buscando não se deixar afetar muito sobre o assunto Sasuke passou a se concentrar nos próprios estudos. Já tinham passado da metade do ano e o moreno ainda não tinha decidido em quais faculdades iria se inscrever. Tentava chegar num meio termo entre o que realmente gostava e o que poderia ser útil para a família. Os Uchihas eram donos de uma pequena empresa do ramo de tecnologia. O tio Madara controlava a maior parte das coisas na matriz e Itachi havia assumido a única filial que tinham, em Konoha. O primo, Shisui, estava prestes a terminar a faculdade e logo viria ajudar Itachi. E Sasuke se culpava por não ter o mesmo tino que todos os familiares para o negócio.  
Não, ainda por cima Sasuke queria algo totalmente oposto. Podia até imaginar a voz do pai se lhe falasse o que realmente tinha vontade de fazer da vida: “Artes, Sasuke? Quem vive disso? Essa coisa de desenhar é só um passatempo.” Não que Fugaku Uchiha fosse um pai ruim ou insensível, não. Apenas tinha uma visão de mundo bem… restrita. *Mas ele não está mais aqui* foi o que Sasuke pensou antes de começar a pesquisa sobre suas opções.  
E essa preocupação serviu para o que queria: distraiu-o da situação com Naruto. Os dois amigos ainda se falavam quase diariamente pela internet, principalmente sobre a adaptação de Naruto à faculdade. O clima parecia como sempre, as conversas leves e Sasuke pensou que tudo o que precisava para superar a paixão era isso mesmo: um pouco de distância e outras coisas em que se focar.   
Quando o loiro voltou numa sexta-feira para buscar sua habilitação e seu carro Sasuke soube que não tinha superado porra nenhuma. Só de vê-lo seu coração saltou como louco e, sem saber como era possível, o moreno achou Naruto ainda mais lindo após apenas 1 mês e meio sem o ver pessoalmente. O outro também parecia estar ansioso por encontra-lo de novo, mas Sasuke tentou não criar falsas esperanças, e agiram normalmente naquele fim de semana. Evitavam a todo custo qualquer assunto sobre relacionamentos, mas fora isso, estavam na mesma sintonia que sempre tiveram. Pelo menos isso tranquilizou o Uchiha: não tinha perdido a amizade Naruto.  
Quando Naruto foi embora no domingo à noite, Sasuke sentiu um vazio de novo, mas tinha coisas importantes a resolver. Nessa semana os representantes das faculdades iriam até o colégio apresentá-las e era o momento de decidir para onde mandaria sua inscrição. Precisava aproveitar a folga de Itachi, que andava bastante ocupado durante a semana, para conversar com o irmão. Jamais tomaria uma decisão tão importante sem levar a opinião de Itachi em consideração.  
— Nii-san, tem um tempinho?  
— Claro Sasuke. O que é?  
— Queria sua opinião sobre a faculdade.  
— Ah meu Deus, meu otouto já cresceu!  
— Para de bobeira Itachi, eu to até atrasado, você sabe.  
— É né, graças aquele namorado delinquente que você arranjou.  
— Ele não era meu namorado e tava mais pra novo hippie que pra delinquente e eu que dei mole com a escola, você sabe.  
— Realmente, aquele menino não tem jeito de bad boy, é tão andrógino que tive que olhar duas vezes pra entender que de fato era um homem.  
— hahaha né? Mas enfim, o assunto não é esse... To pensando em cursar Web Design. Sabe, sempre curti essas paradas mais artísticas e tal, e isso pode ser útil na empresa...  
— Sasuke, eu vou falar bem sério com você e quero que preste bem atenção: você não precisa se preocupar em fazer algo útil pra empresa. Faça o que gosta de verdade. As coisas vão bem por lá e eu e o tio Madara damos conta, além do que o Shisui tá acabando a faculdade agora e logo vai ajudar por aqui também.  
— E você não vê a hora de ele vir morar aqui logo né? — Sasuke não pôde deixar de dar um sorriso maldoso.  
— É, não vou negar. Namorar à distância é um saco.   
— Hm. Mas, sobre a empresa, achei que você gostaria que eu me envolvesse mais pra frente.  
— O que eu quero é que você se sinta realizado. Vai se sentir realizado cursando Web Design? É isso mesmo quer fazer – empresa à parte?  
Sasuke pensou. Sabia que sua realização na verdade seria cursar Artes Plásticas, amava desenho e pintura, mas achou que era algo irreal e pensou que não seria nada útil na empresa de tecnologia da família e que isso não agradaria Itachi. Depois de muito pensar e pesquisar achou que Web Design era uma boa alternativa, mas agora com as palavras do irmão viu que não tinha tanta certeza.  
— Na verdade pensei em Artes Plásticas, mas com certeza gosto de Design.  
— Tente o que mais te motiva irmãozinho e coloque o Design como segunda opção se for o caso. Vou adorar ter um irmão artista!  
— É, acho uma boa. Valeu nii-san.  
— Em quais instituições pensou?  
— Bom, estava praticamente decidido a ir pra Faculdade Tecnológica de Kumo, mas pensando em Artes Plásticas tenho outras opções. A Universidade de Oto tem um bom programa de artes, mas a mais conceituada é a de Suna.  
— Essa última não é pra onde Naruto foi?  
— Uhum.  
Sasuke viu o olhar significativo de Itachi ao falar do loiro. Seria mentira dizer que não sentiu o estômago revirar ao perceber isso quando pesquisou sobre as faculdades de artes. Mas não tinha certeza se era boa ideia voltar a ficar tão perto de Naruto ainda. A distância estava ajudando a lidar com os seus sentimentos, afinal.   
— Não começa Itachi, óbvio que essa decisão não tem nada a ver com o Naruto.  
— Eu sei Sasuke, mas não seria legal ir pra um lugar onde já tem um... amigo?  
— Não sei Itachi, não sei...  
— Ah qual é Sasuke, vocês não se desgrudaram o fim de semana todo!  
— Mas nada mudou Itachi, continuamos amigos e só. Eu ainda gosto dele e ele meio que age como se nem soubesse.  
— Mas continua te secando com os olhos em cada oportunidade. Você devia ter visto o desespero dele quando eu pedi pra ele levar a toalha que você tinha esquecido hoje cedo.  
De fato Naruto parecia meio afobado ao entrar no banheiro enquanto Sasuke estava no banho pra lhe entregar a toalha antes de ambos saírem pra encontrar com o pessoal antes do loiro ir embora. Mas não, não podia se deixar ter esperanças de novo, Naruto não o via assim e pronto.  
— Ah Itachi, eu não posso pensar nisso agora, ele disse que não queria me ver dessa maneira quando foi embora, pronto.  
— Pode até não querer otouto, mas que vê, vê. To dizendo.  
— Tá, tá, mas então, o que acha?  
— Que ele precisa é desabafar com alguém, porque pode até gostar de você mas...  
— Não sobre isso, seu lesado, sobre a faculdade!!  
— Aaaaah, bom, sobre isso, acho que você deve se concentrar mais nas duas de artes e deixar a de tecnologia em standby.  
— É, é uma boa. Valeu nii-san. Vou dormir, boa noite.  
— Boa.  
Sasuke gostou da conclusão que chegou ao fim da conversa com o irmão. Artes era realmente o que gostava, seria bom aprender mais e se aperfeiçoar nisso. Sendo introspectivo como era desenhar acabava sendo uma maneira de se expressar tanto quanto de sair da realidade. Afinal, parecia que na realidade Sasuke estava envolvido em algum tipo de drama. Mesmo assim não pôde deixar de sorrir com a possibilidade de ir pra mesma faculdade que Naruto antes de dormir.

…   
Naruto por sua vez estava se adaptando à faculdade e a rotina não era fácil. Fora toda a documentação que tinha que resolver em relação à moradia estudantil e toda a atenção que tinha que ter para conhecer todos os locais aonde teria aula, o loiro ainda buscava por um emprego nos arredores do campus para não sobrecarregar o avô com as despesas. Ainda assim, sua mente lhe fazia o favor de se concentrar em Sasuke.  
Se falavam pela internet quase todo dia e as conversas eram como sempre foram: bobas, divertidas e naturais. Também foi assim quando finalmente se viram de novo, embora Naruto tenha ficado estranhamente nervoso na presença do amigo em alguns momentos. Se dissesse que não tinha pensado ainda mais nos sentimentos do amigo seria mentira. Mas, sozinho, não tinha chegado à conclusão nenhuma e o fim de semana em Konoha não mudou isso.   
Na terça-feira, saindo da aula do meio da manhã, pensava se deveria de fato procurar Itachi - que não tinha lhe demonstrado estar com raiva por causa da situação com Sasuke - para desabafar, quando seu celular tocou. Não conhecia o número e se viu tentado a não atender pois em 90% dos casos era alguém que tinha pego seus dados em uma das centenas de stands de cursos que se espalhavam pela universidade nessa época e que queria lhe oferecer algo em que não estaria interessado. Mas, como tinha deixado alguns currículos na semana anterior, achou por bem responder a ligação. Se fosse alguém desagradável fingiria que a ligação caiu - quem nunca?  
Deu graças aos céus por ter atendido. O homem do outro lado da linha, chamado Kankurou, o chamava para uma entrevista naquela mesma tarde. O lugar ficava há uns 15 minutos da universidade e seria perfeito se Naruto conseguisse o emprego então o loiro foi para as próximas aulas com a energia renovada. De tão animado que estava foi para o café imediatamente após as aulas, chegando 40 minutos adiantado para a entrevista - uma impressão melhor do que chegar atrasado, certo? Uma atendente baixinha com cara de tédio lhe disse que Kankurou ainda não tinha voltado do almoço, mas que o irmão dele poderia lhe receber e conduziu Naruto até uma pequena sala adjacente ao café. Quando entrou, Naruto teve vontade de rir pela coincidência.  
— Gaara?  
— Naruto! O que está fazendo aqui?  
— Eu vim pra entrevista, você é o irmão de Kankurou?  
— Nossa, que coincidência, então o candidato é você? Sabia que você tinha vindo pra cá mas jamais imaginei isso. Sim, Kankurou é meu irmão mais velho, ele é o dono desse café. Acho que eu nunca tinha dito o nome dele pra vocês…  
— Com certeza não! Eu teria lembrado. O pessoal em Konoha falou que você tinha vindo visitar a família e eu até pensei em te ligar pra gente se ver um dia essa semana.  
— Bom, não precisa mais né. E nem da entrevista, pelo jeito. Kankurou gosta de entrevistar as pessoas pra ver se pode confiar nelas, mas sendo você o emprego já está garantido.  
— Jura Gaara? Ah que bom! Nossa isso vai me ajudar muito!  
— Com certeza, quando ele chegar apresento vocês. Mas e então, como está se adaptando?  
— Ah, bem. Está corrido e eu sinto falta de casa, mas as coisas se ajeitam.  
— Hm. Você disse que falou com alguém de Konoha, você foi lá esse fim de semana?  
— Sim, buscar o carro que meu avô me deu. É usado e simples mas é ótimo!  
— Isso é bom! E como estão todos? Eu vim pra cá já tem quase duas semanas, não te avisei porque achei que estaria enrolado com sua adaptação.  
— Devia ter me ligado! Mas estão todos bem.  
— E Sasuke?  
— O que tem ele?  
— Vocês estão bem?  
— Por que pergunta isso, Gaara?  
— Você sabe porque Naruto. Todo mundo percebeu como vocês estavam diferentes até sua festa… Ele finalmente te disse como se sente?  
— Quê? Como você…  
— Como eu sei? Ah Naruto, o Sasuke é fechado mas eu e ele temos muito em comum. Eu percebi desde que ele passou a me olhar torto quando soube que eu gostava de você.  
— Mas isso já tem muito tempo! Ele… desde então?  
— Com certeza! Por isso eu disse ‘finalmente’. Eu esperava que ele falasse depois que vocês ficaram e depois de conversar com você confesso que me preocupei com sua reação. Então você partiu o coração dele também?  
— Ai Gaara, não fala assim, você sabe que eu nunca quis magoar você.  
— Relaxa, Naruto, eu to brincando. Você sabe que já superei faz tempo. Mas então? O que houve? Você está com cara de quem precisa conversar…  
— Você não faz ideia do quanto…  
E Naruto contou. Contou como teve a reação mais estúpida possível ao saber dos sentimentos de Sasuke, contou que evitou pensar no porquê tinha tomado a iniciativa do beijo, contou de tudo o que pensou desde a conversa que tiveram no final de sua festa de despedida. Contou e se sentiu uma tonelada mais leve por poder dividir sua angústia com alguém. Gaara esperou que terminasse antes de falar algo.  
— Você está pensando demais Naruto, nem combina com você isso.  
— Nossa, obrigado pela parte que me toca.  
— Não, sério. Você está apegado demais em decidir internamente sua sexualidade e tá só se complicando mais. Te conhecendo, talvez seja melhor agir do que ficar pensando tanto, meu amigo. Você não precisa nomear as experiências que quiser ter, ninguém pode te cobrar isso.  
— O que quer dizer, Gaara?  
Mas antes que o amigo pudesse responder, Kankurou entrou na sala e rapidamente o assunto mudou para a questão que tinha levado Naruto até ali: o emprego. Como Gaara havia dito, assim que soube que os dois eram amigos Kankurou decretou que o emprego era de Naruto e que ele poderia começar no dia seguinte mesmo. Assim, alguns minutos depois, Naruto foi de volta para o alojamento com a mente repleta de felicidade e alívio de ter conseguido o emprego, mas irremediavelmente envolvida em pensar o que afinal Gaara tinha sugerido com “agir ao invés de pensar”.  
…  
Na quinta à tarde Sasuke estava feliz. Tinha acabado de deixar seus formulários de inscrição com os representantes das faculdades e tinha se animado ainda mais após a conversa com a representante de Suna, já desejando ir pra lá. Foi inevitável contar logo para Naruto, que se mostrou animado com a possibilidade de voltarem a estudar no mesmo lugar - embora em áreas bem diferentes, tanto que até ligou pra Sasuke ao invés de continuar a conversa por mensagem.  
— Fala Teme! Então resolveu tentar Artes mesmo?  
— É, Itachi falou que eu não precisava me preocupar com a empresa. Ainda vou fazer a inscrição pra Web Design, não é como se eu não gostasse, mas to mais focado em Artes mesmo.  
— Vai ser legal se você vier pra cá.  
— É, mas aí é a universidade mais renomada nessa área, eles são bem exigentes, não sei se consigo passar no teste de admissão.  
— Ah para, você é talentoso porra. E tem que vir pra cá sim, não tem mesmo ninguém que me chame de energúmeno por aqui hahaha.  
Imediatamente após ouvir isso Sasuke se lembrou da última vez em que usou o adjetivo peculiar com o amigo, na conversa que tiveram após a festa de despedida do loiro, na qual este rejeitou a proposta de Sasuke em terem algo a mais. Naruto parecia ter lembrado também, pois o silêncio se instaurou na ligação.  
— Eeeer, vamos ver né Dobe, vamos ver. Tenho que ir, tenho coisas pra resolver ainda. Até.  
— É, tá, tchau.  
*Droga*. Agora Sasuke estava de novo duvidando de que seria uma boa ideia ir pra lá. E se o clima ficasse assim? Por que Naruto tinha que ficar trazendo esse tipo de lembrança se não correspondia? A não ser que Itachi estivesse certo... *Não é hora de pensar nisso Sasuke, não é!*


	7. De repente você percebeu

Naruto por sua vez repetia como um mantra que só estava animado com a possibilidade de Sasuke ir pra Suna porque seria legal ter o amigo por perto, mais nada. Verdade que estava pensando mais do que nunca naquela conversa que tiveram antes de se mudar após desabafar com Gaara, tanto que falou aquela bobagem que deixou o clima estranho na ligação, mas não era nada demais, era? Na verdade Naruto ainda não sabia definir bem sua sexualidade, imagina definir o que realmente sentia em relação a Sasuke. O fato é que não tinha ficado com ninguém ainda na faculdade – um recorde de tempo, para sua infelicidade – justamente por estar confuso.  _É isso, você tá na seca e tá lembrando de quando ficou com o Sasuke por causa disso, seu idiota!_  imaginou.

Como se fosse um sinal do destino, logo depois de pensar que deveria fazer algo para se distrair agora que tinha uma preocupação a menos, já que tinha conseguido o emprego, duas meninas muito animadas entraram na cafeteria com diversos panfletos em mãos.

— Hey, tudo bom, gato? Será que a gente pode deixar esses panfletos de divulgação aqui? — A menina mais alta, de longos cabelos castanhos, foi quem falou.

Naruto deu um sorriso gentil antes de responder.

— Claro. Mas do que se trata?

— Festa, é claro! É hoje a Festa das Cores, uma das mais famosas da Universidade de Suna, já deve ter ouvido falar.

Nesse momento a outra moça, uma menina baixa de cabelos curtos e tingidos de um azul claro pareceu reparar em Naruto e disse, animada:

— Ah, com certeza já, ontem mesmo eu falei da festa no final da sua aula de Anatomia I. Eu sou Fuu, sua veterana.

— Ah, é verdade! Desculpa, eu sou meio distraído.

— Tudo bem… — Fuu lhe olhou com um olhar interrogativo.

— Naruto.

— Tudo bem, Naruto. Eu te desculpo se você for na festa mais tarde. — a menina lhe deu uma piscadela e puxou a amiga para saírem da cafeteria antes mesmo que Naruto pudesse responder.

Gaara tinha falado que deveria pensar menos e agir mais, certo? Talvez essa fosse uma oportunidade de extravasar.

Naruto saiu do trabalho e passou no quarto para se arrumar. Bermuda, camisa, tênis, chaves, celular, carteira, camisinhas, só por via das dúvidas. Pesquisou o endereço da festa no GPS do celular para saber como chegar até lá e saiu de casa antes das dez da noite. Sabia que estava indo cedo, apesar de o panfleto indicar que a festa tinha começado às nove o loiro tinha certeza que as coisas só iriam se animar mesmo após a meia noite. Porém, ele ainda tinha aula na manhã seguinte e o trabalho depois, então não poderia se dar ao luxo de virar a noite. Sua ideia era se distrair um pouco e voltar pra casa até as duas da manhã, de preferência sóbrio, ainda que não fosse dirigir, já que viu que o local da festa não era longe.

Se surpreendeu ao chegar ao local e ver que o local já estava até bastante cheio. A festa acontecia numa casa com um grande jardim e a sala  fazia as vezes de pista de dança. Entendeu porque o nome era Festa das Cores imediatamente. Era como se os diversos espaços da casa estivessem divididos por temas de acordo com as cores que predominavam na decoração. Naruto circulou um pouco e logo encontrou com alguns colegas de classe no canto decorado em amarelo do jardim, cujo tema era 'Deserto', engatando numa conversa animada. Avistou Fuu ao longe, mais próxima do local decorado em azul com o tema de 'Céu', e a menina lhe sorriu, mas estava rodeada de pessoas. Naruto imaginou que gostaria de conversar com ela em algum momento.

À meia noite a festa já estava bombando. Naruto já estava um pouco mais alegre pela bebida e dançava com uma morena bem bonita e muito simpática, embora não estivesse atraído por ela. Ela também não parecia ter esse tipo de interesse sobre si, então estava apenas se divertindo sem se preocupar. Até que passeou os olhos pela festa, procurando por Fuu e pensando se deveria ir até a menina tentar algo caso a encontrasse, e ficou chocado com o que viu.  _O que o Sasuke tá fazendo aqui?_

Não teve nem tempo de tentar entender porque raios seu coração pareceu parar por um instante, só pra depois acelerar loucamente, pois logo percebeu que o cara parecia muito com o Sasuke, mas definitivamente não era ele. Era um pouco mais baixo, tinha o cabelo mais curto e com certeza era mais velho.

Naruto riu da própria idiotice. Mas não conseguiu desgrudar os olhos do moreno. Esse pareceu perceber que estava sendo observado, olhou diretamente em seus olhos e sorriu minimamente. Naruto respondeu o sorriso, mas virou de costas e continuou dançando. Alguns minutos depois sentiu um toque no seu ombro. Era o “cara-que-não-é-o-Sasuke” lhe oferecendo uma lata de cerveja ainda fechada.

— Você está dançando com tanta vontade que imaginei que deve estar com sede – o outro falou em seu ouvido.

Se fosse em outra situação Naruto teria ficado surpreso com a proximidade e a naturalidade com o que outro aproximava-se de si, mas não foi isso que sentiu. O homem pareceu lhe analisar brevemente antes de lhe direcionar um sorriso pequeno. Naruto aceitou a cerveja*, brindou com ele e chegou mais perto para dançarem juntos. A menina com quem dançava anteriormente já estava cercada de outras pessoas. Já Fuu nem passava mais na sua cabeça.

O moreno parecia lhe medir enquanto se aproximava mais e conforme ele se tornava mais confiante e tocava mais em Naruto durante as músicas, o loiro se perguntou  se ele estava flertando consigo. Chegou à conclusão de que sim. E também de que não se importava. Mais uma vez o outro se aproximou de seu ouvido:

— Prazer, sou Sai.

— Naruto.

 

…

 

Meia hora depois se agarrava com Sai num quarto aleatório da casa. Este contou que estava no último período de Artes Plásticas e disse que essa seria sua última festa na faculdade “Precisamos aproveitar esse encontro único não acha?”. Naruto achava, ou melhor, o membro duro em suas calças achava, pois o próprio Naruto mal pensava de tanto tesão. Deixou-se levar pelas sensações dos toques e beijos, mas sabia exatamente o que fazia. Era algo completamente diferente para si, portanto deixou que Sai o guiasse, mas até isso era muito bem-vindo. Sentia que finalmente começava a se entender um pouco melhor.

Depois da transa e de um dos melhores orgasmos da sua vida Naruto chegou a duas conclusões: primeiro, de que definitivamente não era hétero; segundo, que podia tentar se enganar o quanto fosse, mas Sasuke era exatamente o seu tipo. Restava saber como agir em relação à tal descoberta. Mas não era o momento de pensar nisso, então Naruto apenas voltou para a pista de dança, aproveitando a festa um pouco mais antes de ir para o dormitório.

Nos dias que se seguiram parte de Naruto queria conversar com Sasuke sobre suas mais recentes experiências. Outro lado seu não conseguia falar. Era um pouco perturbador para si se lembrar de como havia ficado excitado com o veterano e que se este lhe chamou atenção em primeiro lugar era porque lembrava muito Sasuke, sendo assim parecia estranho falar do assunto logo com ele. Principalmente por não saber como Sasuke reagiria ao fato de Naruto estar redescobrindo seus desejos. Sentia que deveria se abrir com Sasuke, independentemente dos sentimentos confusos que existiam entre eles, porque ele era seu melhor amigo afinal. Mas não achava que esse era um assunto para discutir por mensagem ou telefone.

Ao invés disso, ligou para Gaara e contou para o ruivo o que tinha acontecido na festa.

— Então você está confuso sobre si mesmo por causa do Sasuke, aí eu te aconselho a agir e ao invés de ir atrás dele você transa com um cara aleatório que parece com ele? Naruto!

— Porra Gaara, eu não transei com o Sai porque ele parece com Sasuke. Tá que ele me chamou atenção por isso de primeira, mas eu transei com ele porque deu vontade. Entende o que isso quer dizer? Eu finalmente entendi e aceitei que tenho vontade de estar com homens também.

— E como está se sentindo?

— Ótimo! Bem menos confuso.

— E o Sasuke?

— Não falei pra ele ainda.

— Mas vai falar né?

— Vou, claro. Mas pessoalmente. E também Gaara, agora eu consigo aceitar que o que rolou com o Sasuke não foi só impulso ou bebedeira, que tem algo em mim que quer esse tipo de contato. Mas isso não quer dizer que eu corresponda os sentimentos dele.

— Não corresponde?

— Eu não sei. É fato que ele é importante pra mim, sempre foi. E justamente por isso eu não posso ser impulsivo em relação a isso com ele. Porque eu não posso magoar ainda mais o Sasuke.

— E como você pretende ter certeza, Naruto? Já te disse que acho que ficar pensando nisso sem fazer nada só te faz andar em círculos.

— E é por isso que vou fazer o meio termo entre pensar e agir. Vou conversar com ele sobre o que aprendi sobre mim mesmo e ver como as coisas se desenrolam a partir daí. Na verdade eu nem sei se ele ainda pensa em mim desse jeito, já que a gente não tocou mais no assunto.

— Hmm. Parece um bom plano.

— Sim, só preciso do momento certo. De qualquer maneira, obrigado pela ajuda Gaara.

— Disponha.

— Mas e você quais as novidades?

— Sabe o Lee?

Naruto conversou mais um tempo com Gaara antes de dar o horário de sua aula e ficou feliz em saber que o amigo estava iniciando um relacionamento com Lee. Jamais teria imaginado os dois juntos, na verdade sequer tinha visto Lee com alguém desde que se conheciam, mas parando pra pensar imaginou que um poderia fazer bem ao outro. Era um pouco engraçado imaginar como seria a dinâmica dos dois como casal, já que Lee sempre teve um jeito tão animado e expansivo e Gaara era tão quieto. E, claro, foi impossível não comparar a situação dos amigos à sua própria. Afinal, as mesmas palavras poderiam descrever a si mesmo e a Sasuke. E a amizade entre os dois sempre deu certo, de um jeito incrivelmente fácil apesar das diferenças e implicâncias. Se perguntava se algo mais daria também.

Mas Naruto achava que esse não era o momento de ir à Konoha conversar sobre isso com o moreno. Sabia que Sasuke estava bastante concentrado em se preparar para os exames de admissão das faculdades, que aconteceriam em breve, e não podia ser egoísta de falar sobre si e trazer à tona o assunto que vinham evitando justamente por ser complicado num momento como este. Embora ele não demonstrasse, Naruto sabia que o moreno devia estar bem ansioso, ainda mais levando em consideração que ele iria tentar cursar aquilo que realmente gostava. A cada conversa sobre o assunto com o amigo o próprio Naruto se via mais agitado com a perspectiva de que Sasuke também fosse para Suna. Embora ainda não estivesse completamente certo de seus sentimentos em relação a ele e nem como as coisas seriam após a conversa que precisariam ter, gostaria de tê-lo por perto.

Os dois estavam até mesmo cogitando dividir um apartamento. Naruto estava morando no alojamento estudantil, já que teve que escolher entre o gasto com aluguel ou com as prestações do carro, pois seu avô não poderia arcar com as duas coisas e o loiro sabia que não poderia trabalhar muitas horas para não atrapalhar seu rendimento nos estudos, principalmente porque sua área demandava tempo não só para aulas comuns mas também para aulas práticas. Escolheu o carro, por ser um bem seu de fato e pensando em quando precisasse voltar a Konoha. Além disso, sabia que se encaixava nos requisitos para se candidatar à vaga da moradia da faculdade. O lugar não era ruim, depois de toda a burocracia para se instalar, mas é claro que seria mais confortável não ter que dividir um quarto com três outros caras de quem pouco sabia e a quem pouco via devido aos horários incompatíveis de cada um.

Sasuke, apesar de não ser rico, não se encaixaria no perfil pra morar no alojamento, então Itachi já tinha falado em alugar um apartamento para o irmão próximo ao campus. Quando o amigo lhe contou isso o loiro, de impulso, disse que seria o máximo se morassem juntos. Sasuke pareceu hesitar um pouco e Naruto de início achou que talvez fosse um problema a ideia de morar de favor com Sasuke, mas esse lhe disse que era besteira pensar assim. Parecendo mais seguro da ideia, Sasuke falou que seria como uma troca e Naruto poderia emprestar-lhe o carro sempre que necessário, se assim a situação lhe parecesse mais justa.

Então, os dois já pensavam em tudo, de modo a expectativa de que Sasuke conseguisse a vaga pra Suna era alta. E Naruto acreditava piamente nessa possibilidade, pois sabia que Sasuke era, além de muito inteligente, muito talentoso no quesito artístico - embora fosse ter que trabalhar a questão da exposição, pois o moreno não costumava deixar que quase ninguém visse o que criava, de modo que a maioria das pessoas sequer imaginaria sobre esta sua aptidão. Com sorte as coisas iriam bem no exame de admissão e em breve estariam vendo-se diariamente de novo, talvez até mais próximos do que nunca.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Naruto aceitou a cerveja porque estava fechada, porque é ficção, porque ele é doido rs. Não aceitem bebidas de estranhos na festinhas crianços.
> 
> Estou editando aos poucos colocando os pensamentos em.itálico.
> 
> Sei que querem o OTP juntos e isso virá em.breve, prometo


	8. Nada é por acaso, nem precisa ter razão

Mas sorte é uma coisa que Sasuke nunca teve. Depois de meses de preparação, foi selecionado para o exame de admissão da universidade de Suna, mas no dia teve uma infecção estomacal horrível e não conseguiu comparecer. Ficou tão irado e frustrado com a situação que nem quis contar pra Naruto e ignorou todas as tentativas de contato do amigo. Não conversavam pessoalmente há algum tempo, pois mesmo quando Naruto foi à Konoha visitar o avô não conseguiram trocar mais do que alguma palavras, já que Sasuke estava atolado de estudos. E agora sentia que tinha sido em vão. Ficar doente justo no dia do exame prático de admissão era coincidência demais. Das ruins. Esse era um dos motivos pelos quais sempre fora muito organizado e gostava de planejar tudo. Porque o acaso sempre lhe fodia.

Até que em um fim de semana Sasuke tomou um baita susto ao ver o loiro entrando no seu quarto de um jeito esporrento.

— Porra Sasuke, por que tá me ignorando? Seu bastardo!

—  Naruto, que susto! Tá fazendo o que aqui?

— Vim te ver né, você não me atende! Se eu me foder na prova final que tenho terça-feira a culpa vai ser sua! O que houve?

— Volta pra lá Naruto, se preocupa comigo não.

— Vou perguntar mais uma vez, o que aconteceu, Teme? Era pra gente se encontrar depois da sua prova semana passada e além de não aparecer você não me atendia. Eu fiquei preocupado! Só não vim pra cá imediatamente porque Itachi me disse que você estava bem, estava em casa, mas ele não quis me dizer mais nada. Você nunca me ignorou assim! Você não passou? Porque se foi isso digo logo que esses caras são uns idiotas, eu já vi seus desenhos e...

—  Eu nem fiz o exame.

— Não fez? Ué, por que?

— Fiquei doente.

— Mas que merda!

—  É, um saco.

Sasuke pôde ver que Naruto também se sentiu decepcionado por não poderem seguir com os planos que tinham feito. Mas o loiro se recuperou rapidamente e começou a tentar animar o amigo:

—Mas e as outras?

— Passei para Kumo. A última prova de Oto é só no início do ano.

— Ah, então cara! Oto deve ser legal a beça também, tenho certeza que vai dar tudo certo e você vai passar e gostar do curso lá. Não fica chateado de não ir pra mais conceituada, depende mais de você do que disso.

— É, tomara.

Sasuke não estava realmente preocupado com a qualificação da faculdade, sabia que Oto também era ótima e nem ele era tão azarado a ponto de perder outra prova. Mas mesmo assim estava puto por ter perdido a oportunidade de ficar perto de Naruto de novo. Agora, já não tão envolvido pelos seus sentimentos pelo amigo, Sasuke via como seria bom já ter alguém de quem fosse próximo nessa nova fase. Sendo Naruto, melhor ainda. Se viu planejando tudo e ficou imensamente feliz ao ver que o amigo também estava animado com a ideia, e agora por causa de uma idiotice tudo ia por água abaixo. Era como se seu próprio corpo o tivesse sabotado. Era muito pior do que ter sido reprovado no exame.

Mas agora Naruto estava ali, tagarelando como sempre, e era melhor aproveitar o tempo com ele do que ficar se remoendo por isso. Naquele fim de semana ficou claro para Sasuke que Naruto queria distraí-lo do fato de que não iria para Suna. Falava de diversos assuntos, menos sua experiência na faculdade. E se por acaso o assunto fosse inevitável, o loiro fazia de tudo para que Sasuke se animasse com as outras possibilidades. Certo momento estavam de bobeira e Naruto calculou o tempo entre Suna e Oto na internet e viu que não era muito distante. Poderiam se ver sempre, as duas universidades até faziam algumas festas juntas, e isso foi capaz de animar um pouco Sasuke. 

Talvez a ideia de dividirem um apartamento não precisasse morrer afinal, era só ser em uma área no meio do caminho.  Porém essa área era mais complicada de conseguir alguma coisa e, passando para lá, no primeiro semestre Sasuke ficaria mesmo num lugar mais próximo do campus de Oto enquanto Naruto permaneceria no alojamento de Suna. Itachi, também determinado a animar o irmão e confiando que ele passaria para a Universidade de Oto, começou a pesquisar e soube que um apartamento no meio do caminho entre as duas faculdades estava pra terminar o contrato em alguns meses.

Quando Naruto voltou para Suna a fim de fazer as últimas provas do período Sasuke voltou a se concentrar em treinar bastante para o exame de admissão de Oto. Era sua chance de cursar o que realmente queria e não iria desperdiçá-la. Relaxou apenas na semana de festas, quando foi com Itachi até a casa do tio. 

Tirando a parte de ter que aturar o irmão bobo apaixonado junto do primo Shisui, os feriados foram ótimos. A verdade é que Sasuke sentia um misto de felicidade e inveja pelo irmão nesse momento. Ele e Shisui planejavam tudo para que o primo fosse morar com Itachi em Konoha logo após sua formatura na faculdade e era impossível para Sasuke não pensar que poderia estar fazendo planos semelhantes com Naruto. Embora, é claro, houvesse a óbvia diferença entre os relacionamentos.

Itachi e Shisui já namoravam há quase dois anos e já eram apaixonados um pelo outro desde a adolescência, só tendo demorado a tomar alguma atitude por medo da reação de Madara. Mas se surpreenderam positivamente com tio, que não só aceitou muito bem a situação, como disse que já tinha notado como os dois sobrinhos se sentiam. Assim, desde o início do relacionamento ambos tinham uma grande intimidade e sabiam perfeitamente bem como o outro se sentia. Então não era nada surpreendente que os dois estivessem praticamente casando nesse momento. 

Itachi se tornava um pessoa diferente, muito mais doce, perto de Shisui e Sasuke não deixava de implicar com o irmão por isso, o que rendia algumas discussões bobas. De qualquer maneira, o tempo com a família lhe renovou as energias para a prova que aconteceu no início do novo ano. Dessa vez deu tudo certo e Sasuke recebeu a notícia de que tinha conseguido a vaga e logo contou para Naruto - que já tinha retornado para Suna logo após as festas por causa do trabalho, embora ainda estivesse de férias da faculdade. 

Se apressou em encontrar um local para morar, já que teria que aguardar até o tal apartamento que Itachi tinha visto ou algum outro lugar que fosse entre as duas universidades ficar disponível. Conseguiu um quarto vago numa casa que era como uma pequena República, a poucos minutos do campus, e levou o básico de que precisava no fim de semana antes do início das aulas, com a ajuda de Itachi e de Shisui.

Com tudo isso Sasuke estava mais animado do que imaginava quando iniciou a faculdade. E ficou ainda mais quando encontrou alguém conhecido no auditório em que estava acontecendo a apresentação do curso.

— Utakata?

— Sasuke, tá fazendo o que aqui?

— Vou cursar Artes Plásticas, começo agora, e você?

— Ora, ora, bem-vindo meu calouro!

— Que? Você fazendo faculdade? Tá em que período?

— Pois é né, quem diria. To no quarto período já. Suporto essa caretice toda só porque realmente amo artes e aqui tem alguns professores geniais.

_ É, pode ser que seja bem legal ficar nessa faculdade afinal _ , Sasuke pensou enquanto conversava com Utakata. O antigo amigo/amante tinha mudado pouco. Continuava bastante andrógino e agora se divertia ainda mais com isso usando roupas de ambos os gêneros e com os cabelos ainda mais compridos. Seu jeito também ainda era muito sereno e quase delicado, embora bastante firme em suas convicções e atitudes. Sasuke pôde ver alguns dos trabalhos do outro moreno, que tinha como paixão as aquarelas. Seu estilo era trabalhar com tinta tão diluída que dava um toque quase etéreo às suas obras. Ele era bastante talentoso e por isso muito popular no curso de Artes.

Utakata apresentou Sasuke ao seu círculo de amigos, alguns mais excêntricos que o próprio, e o ajudou a se adaptar. O mais velho morava no alojamento da faculdade e conhecia muito bem o funcionamento desta, tendo sido de grande ajuda para Sasuke no início. Além disso, era sempre bom conversar com ele sobre os mais diversos assuntos. Utakata sempre teve um jeito muito desapegado de tudo e isso, apesar de ser muito diferente, trazia uma sensação de conforto para Sasuke.

Numa noite em que fumavam maconha no dormitório, hábito que Sasuke tinha retomado agora que não tinha Itachi para o regular, Utakata avançou para o beijar. O mais novo ficou confuso de início, achava que o amigo estava em algum tipo de relacionamento com outro rapaz do grupo, Deidara, com quem ele via que Utakata se comportava de maneira mais carinhosa, mas a resposta deste ao ser questionado foi simples:

—  Você me conhece Sasuke, eu não namoro. E o Dei também sabe muito bem disso e não tem esse tipo de expectativa comigo. Aliás, a essa hora ele deve estar com o Sasori, se não me engano ele ia se encontrar com ele hoje.

Bom, Sasuke também não estava com ninguém, então deixou rolar. Era prazeroso estar com Utakata. Se conheciam bem, sabiam do que o outro gostava e o fato de terem certeza de que não haveria confusão de sentimentos era um alento bem-vindo para Sasuke. Apesar da aparência bastante delicada Utakata tinha um jeito intenso na hora do sexo e Sasuke sempre gostou de como com o outro moreno nunca se ficava entediado. Como combinado, não tinham nenhum tipo de compromisso e nem um nem outro se privava de estar com outras pessoas. Um raro caso de amizade colorida que dava certo para ambos.

Na correria de se adaptar, comprar os materiais indicados pelos professores - que eram muitos e nem sempre fáceis de serem encontrados - e se enturmar com os colegas de faculdade, já que tinha prometido à Itachi que não seria um antissocial por 4 anos e na verdade estava mesmo achando interessante o tipo de pessoa com quem estava começando a conviver, Sasuke mal falou com Naruto nos primeiros meses que passou em Oto. Trocavam algumas mensagens e só. 

Mas finalmente Sasuke tinha segurança em dizer que não se sentia mais da mesma maneira pelo amigo. Jamais deixaria de ser impactado por Naruto: seu jeito, a beleza de sua pessoa, tanto externa quanto internamente; tinha plena consciência disso, mas agora estava muito mais tranquilo com o fato de ter sido rejeitado. Na verdade, achava até que fora melhor assim. 

Após as provas de meio de período Sasuke ficou sabendo que teria uma festa conjunta entre Oto e Suna e foi avisar Naruto imediatamente.

— A gente tem que ir Dobe! Faz tempo que a gente não cai na farra juntos! 

— Mas é em dia de semana Sasuke, eu até poderia faltar a aula porque vou bem na matéria, mas tem meu trabalho no outro dia.

— Naruto! Eu não aceito não como resposta! Se vira! Se precisar eu fico sóbrio e te levo pro trabalho depois, mas você vem!

— Tá certo, tá certo. Vou tentar conseguir uma folga e pagar o horário fazendo hora extra depois. Agora preciso ir. Até mais, Teme.

— Até.

Naruto desligou e suspirou. Às vezes ainda achava um saco que Sasuke não estivesse na mesma universidade que ele por pura falta de sorte, mas tentava não ficar remoendo isso porque sabia que o amigo ficaria mal ao lembrar. O loiro começou a ter aulas práticas, além das habituais e do trabalho, e estava sem tempo nenhum, mas sentia bastante falta de conversar mais com o amigo. Principalmente levando em consideração que ainda não tinha encontrado a oportunidade perfeita para tocar no assunto sobre sua sexualidade e a possibilidade de que pudesse sim interessar-se pelo moreno. 

Ao saber que ele não iria para Suna se concentrou apenas em animá-lo com relação à outra faculdade, ajudando-o a saber mais sobre Oto. Deixou que o assunto lhe fugisse da mente, em parte pelos motivos práticos em parte porque ainda não conseguia entender bem como se sentia em relação a Sasuke e não podia magoar mais o amigo. Embora nem soubesse se Sasuke ainda sentia algo por si, já que nunca mais falaram do assunto.

E no fim das contas o moreno parecia gostar de Oto, disse até que encontrou um amigo da época em que morava com o tio por lá. Naruto não perguntou muito sobre quem era, afinal, não ia agir como um ciumento, mas era exatamente isso que sentia. Só não sabia se era um ciúme de amigo ou de outro jeito. 

Ficou com mais algumas pessoas nesse tempo – meninos e meninas – e estava muito mais confortável com sua bissexualidade agora. Pensando em tudo isso se viu com ainda mais expectativa pela festa, por rever Sasuke, por finalmente poder, quem sabe, falar com ele sobre si… E, se fosse 100% sincero consigo mesmo, teria que admitir que se perguntava se haveria alguma razão a mais para Sasuke fazer questão de que fosse à festa. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Olá!
> 
> Então, acho que dá pra perceber que passou bastante tempo do início da história até aqui, mas a partir de agora o ritmo vai mudar um pouco tá?!
> 
> Me digam o que estão achando, por favor. 
> 
> Jaa ne


	9. Quando a gente ama vale a pena arriscar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ÚLTIMO CAPÍTULO
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> de 2017 ne gente. Kkkk

Era estranho. Naruto se via extremamente nervoso enquanto dirigia para Oto. Geralmente não era esse o tipo de sentimento que tinha quando ia passar algum tempo com o melhor amigo. Fazia quase duas semanas que tinha prometido à Sasuke que iria à festa e mesmo assim não tinha acalmado os nervos com a perspectiva de ver o amigo depois de alguns meses. A verdade é que sabia que não teria desculpa alguma para não falar sobre o que vinha tentando evitar. Ainda que o moreno não soubesse que havia uma questão a ser discutida, Naruto se via incomodado em ainda não ter contado sobre si para o amigo. Justo para ele, que havia sido crucial para a descoberta que o loiro fez sobre a própria sexualidade. Porém, via-se igualmente apavorado com a ideia de, de fato, ter a tal conversa.

Até a conversa com o avô tinha sido mais fácil. Naruto simplesmente havia comentado, casualmente, como tinha sido legal ficar com Fuu, a menina de cabelos azuis que lhe convidou para  _ aquela  _ festa, durante alguns dias, mas que o caso não durou muito pois acabou se interessando por um calouro de Educação Física logo depois. Quando percebeu o que tinha dito Naruto tensionou, mas relaxou quando o avô apenas lhe perguntou “E qual o nome dele, como ele é?” e colocou mais um pouco de comida na boca. Simples assim. Depois disso Naruto conseguiu contar para o avô como tinha sido sua jornada para se descobrir e ele apenas tinha lhe dito que se Naruto estava feliz ele também estava. Mas não deixou de pontuar, antes de ir dormir, que quanto mais Naruto demorasse para conversar com Sasuke sobre suas dúvidas, mais difícil se tornaria. 

É claro que ele estava certo. Pois a cada vez que Sasuke mandava uma mensagem falando sobre a festa, contando qual banda tinham conseguido contratar ou que tipo de bebida os organizadores estavam comprando, - como ele sabia desses detalhes Naruto não fazia ideia - o loiro sentia seu interior se revirar com a proximidade do momento. Ainda por cima, tudo tinha conspirado muito bem para que fosse à festa com Sasuke. Bem até demais. Primeiro, sua aula do dia seguinte à festa havia sido cancelada. Às quintas-feiras o loiro passava todo o período de aula com a mesma professora, que dava inicialmente a aula teórica e depois a parte prática em um laboratório. Tal professora faria parte da banca de defesa de uma dissertação de mestrado no dia da aula na semana da festa e, na semana anterior, informou que não compareceria e nem deixaria alguma atividade para a turma fazer sem ela, pois na próxima aula iniciariam um tópico novo do conteúdo. É claro que ela sugeriu que a turma aproveitasse para revisar a matéria que estavam finalizando naquele dia com o monitor, mas isto não era obrigatório e Naruto não tinha grandes dificuldades na disciplina, portanto não fazia sentido dar o bolo em Sasuke por causa disso.

Porque sim, Naruto percebeu, parte de si estava procurando uma desculpa para não ir até Oto. Era a mesma parte que havia fugido de Sasuke no ano anterior quando este se confessou. A mesma que lhe impediu de dizer que estava confuso antes de ir para a faculdade, naquela conversa que eles haviam tido em sua festa de despedida - a última sobre este assunto. Aquela parte de si que era irritantemente covarde e inegavelmente forte. E foi essa parte que pensou  _ mas ainda tem o trabalho _ ao ouvir o aviso de cancelamento. Porém, antes mesmo que Naruto decidisse se pediria a autorização de Kankurou para sair mais cedo no dia da festa e, quem sabe, folgar no dia seguinte, ou se sequer falaria algo e simplesmente diria a Sasuke que não poderia ir porque seu chefe não havia liberado, o irmão de Gaara convocou uma reunião com os funcionários logo após o expediente de sábado para informar que a cafeteria ficaria fechada na quarta e na quinta para inspeção e manutenção do maquinário. Kankurou explicou que geralmente este serviço era feito na segunda e na terça, dias em que o local ficava naturalmente mais vazio e portanto a perda por ficar fechado era menor, mas que desta vez, por um acaso, a empresa que realizaria o serviço só tinha vagas disponíveis no meio da semana. Assim, apenas o próprio Kankurou e os gerentes precisariam comparecer ao trabalho nestes dias, estando os outros três funcionários - incluindo Naruto - liberados, devendo retornar ao trabalho apenas na sexta.

O loiro quase riu com o tamanho de tal coincidência e, quando Sasuke ligou para perguntar se ele tinha conseguido a autorização do chefe, não pôde deixar de lhe contar toda a história. Afinal, depois de tantos acasos ocorridos de modo que as condições fossem as melhores possíveis para Naruto ir à tal festa, seria como desafiar o universo ainda procurar motivo para não ir. Então lá estava ele, dirigindo para Oto na quarta-feira à tarde, logo depois das suas aulas, ao mesmo tempo animado e temeroso por passar tanto tempo com Sasuke novamente.

Naruto chegou ao endereço que Sasuke havia lhe passado e tocou a campanhia. Quem atendeu foi um garoto magro, de óculos redondos e cabelos platinados, com uma cara de antipático. Ele lhe olhou de cima a baixo, analisando-o com uma expressão de dúvida, mas depois a sombra do reconhecimento passou por seus olhos e antes que Naruto pudesse dizer qualquer coisa o outro falou:

— Ah, você deve ser o amigo do Sasuke, né? Ele avisou que você vinha. Pode entrar. O quarto dele é no fim do corredor, o único que fica no primeiro andar.

E sem dizer mais nada, deu as costas e entrou novamente na casa, deixando a porta aberta para que Naruto o seguisse. O loiro entrou e foi direto até o quarto do amigo, não se surpreendendo em nada ao vê-lo perfeitamente organizado, e voltou até a sala. O garoto que o atendeu lia um livro ridiculamente grosso e Naruto se sentiu meio constrangido, mas perguntou:

— E o Sasuke?

— Ele não te avisou? Ele disse que ia avisar. Enfim, a aula dele atrasou sei lá porque então ele teve que ficar até mais tarde. Mas deve chegar logo, não se preocupe. Pode ficar à vontade... - o platinado levantou os olhos do livro e olhou para Naruto - Como é seu nome mesmo?

— Naruto.

— Ah, pode ficar à vontade Naruto. O quarto do Sasuke é suíte e a cozinha é logo ali. Não é como se eu precisasse fazer um tour pela casa com você, nem é tão grande assim. Eu sou Kabuto, a propósito. Infelizmente não vou poder te dar muita atenção. Estou terminando essa leitura e vou me encontrar com meu orientador em… —  Kabuto olhou o relógio — merda, já estou atrasado, vou ter que terminar de ler no caminho. Espero que você não seja um maluco que vá fazer alguma merda na casa, porque eu preciso sair agora. Mas sério, Sasuke já deve estar chegando. Até mais.

Com isso o outro colocou o livro enorme, cujo título Naruto viu de relance que tinha algo a ver com serpentes, em uma mochila e saiu pela porta, deixando Naruto sozinho na casa antes mesmo que este pudesse responder que não, não faria merda nenhuma. Naruto pegou o celular e viu que sim, Sasuke tinha mandado uma mensagem explicando exatamente o que Kabuto dissera, mas pelo que ele dizia deveria chegar nos próximos minutos. Sentindo-se esquisito parado no meio da sala de uma casa estranha, Naruto foi para o quarto do amigo. Mesmo nunca tendo visitado o lugar antes, ele lhe passava uma sensação de familiaridade. Talvez por ter a característica de Sasuke de manter tudo no lugar, ou pelos desenhos colados nas paredes, - pelo jeito Sasuke estava mesmo mais aberto a expor seus trabalho a essa altura - ou pelo cheiro conhecido. 

Naruto deitou na cama do amigo para esperar. Ia ficar navegando na internet mas lembrou-se que sequer teve tempo de pedir a senha do wi-fi para o estranho colega de república de Sasuke e acabou apenas colocando uma música para tocar. Apesar de não ser o melhor colchão em que já tinha se deitado, estava confortável, sentindo a fraca fragrância do perfume amadeirado de Sasuke nos lençóis. Chegou a pensar que o cheiro lhe lembrava um pouco a fragrância de vinho...

Sem que percebesse já tinha caído no sono. Quando acordou deu de cara com os fios negros e arrepiados da parte de trás da cabeça de Sasuke e se sentou na cama num impulso, chacoalhando o colchão e acordando o outro.

— Credo Naruto, onde é o incêndio?

— Foi mal Teme, incêndio nenhum. 

— Hm. Tudo bem.

— Por que não me acordou?

— Ah, você parecia estar dormindo tão bem e imaginei que deveria estar cansado de ter acordado cedo e depois ainda dirigido até aqui, então deixei você dormir.

Sasuke deu de ombros e Naruto se sentiu corar um pouco. Esses gestos de preocupação do moreno sempre lhe deixaram muito feliz, mas agora lhe fazia sentir algo de estranho. Sasuke continuou falando, aparentemente sem notar a reação de Naruto, já que esfregava os olhos.

— E eu também queria dormir um pouco pra estar bem disposto mais tarde, então não tinha sentido em te acordar.

— Ah, entendi.

Naruto olhou a hora no celular e viu que já passava das quatro da tarde. Tinha dormido quase três horas na cama de Sasuke. Sabia que a festa só começaria às onze da noite, mas mesmo assim não queria mais ficar deitado. Sasuke parecia ter o mesmo pensamento, pois espreguiçou-se e levantou. Naruto sequer tinha reparado que estava observando toda a movimentação do outro até ele lhe direcionar um olhar divertido e perguntar:

— Que foi, Dobe? Nunca me viu?

— Hã?! Ah, nada não, tava distraído só.

— Hm, sei. Mas e então, foi fácil chegar aqui?

Sasuke iniciou a conversa e Naruto aproveitou esse raro momento e começou a falar como de costume. Logo estavam na cozinha da casa, procurando algo para comerem e falando um pouco mais de suas experiências na universidade, sobre o que estavam achando do ambiente e dos respectivos cursos. O clima era tão leve e confortável que sequer parecia que já havia tido qualquer estranheza entre os dois amigos. Mas a mente de Naruto fervilhava, lembrando-o insistentemente que havia outro tipo de experiência que Naruto tinha tido ao entrar na faculdade a qual Sasuke deveria saber.

Chegava ser irônico, o loiro pensou. Quantas vezes Sasuke deve ter estado em situação semelhante antes de se confessar, agindo naturalmente mas com a mente cheia de incertezas? E agora era Naruto quem estava assim, procurando as melhores palavras para iniciar o assunto que precisava. Mas também se perguntava se deveria mesmo trazer isso à tona. Sasuke parecia totalmente à vontade consigo e a amizade de ambos estava em perfeita harmonia. Levantar o assunto que lembrava de tudo o que já havia ocorrido entre os dois poderia gerar um desconforto. Ao mesmo tempo, Naruto sentia que não conseguia mais esconder de Sasuke algo tão importante sobre si mesmo. E, se se permitisse, poderia até mesmo dizer que parte de si estava ansiosa para saber qual seria a reação do outro. 

Estavam sentados em silêncio na varanda, cada um com uma lata de cerveja na mão, quando Sasuke - estranhamente - quebrou o silêncio mais uma vez.

— Essa é a primeira festa da faculdade que vou. Claro, já estive em uma social ou outra e tal, mas festa mesmo é a primeira. Você já foi em algumas em Suna né? 

— Aham, em umas três, eu acho.

— Ah, e como foram? 

Se era por falta de deixa para iniciar o assunto, Naruto não tinha mais desculpa. Começou a falar em termos gerais sobre as festas, tentando decidir se valeria ou não a pena arriscar tornar o clima pesado e contar tudo o que precisava. Não demorou muito para chegar à conclusão de que sim, precisava arriscar. Sasuke era alguém muito importante para si, independentemente de qualquer coisa. Alguém com quem compartilhava tudo, em quem confiava… Alguém que amava. De certa forma. Afinal, há amor entre melhores amigos. E mesmo que fosse um risco, tinha confiança que poderiam superar qualquer situação estranha que a conversa viesse a causar.  Já haviam feito isso antes. Tomando coragem, Naruto disse:

— Sabe, na verdade tem uma coisa que aconteceu na primeira festa que fui em Suna que eu preciso te contar.

Sasuke apenas aguardou, tomando mais um gole da cerveja e lhe olhando com uma expressão neutra. Então Naruto falou, sem rodeios.

— Eu fiquei com um cara.

Teria rido da maneira como Sasuke arregalou os olhos por alguns segundos, se não estivesse tão nervoso com a situação.

— Um cara? Tipo, homem?

— É né, Sasuke.

— E como foi isso?

Naruto então contou a história de como tinha conhecido Sai - propositalmente deixando de fora a parte de que este parecia um bocado com Sasuke - e tudo o que tinha acontecido naquela noite.

— Você transou com ele ali?

— Bom, num quarto, mas sim, durante a festa.

— Meu Deus, Naruto! E como foi? Digo, o que você fez?

Sasuke lhe lançava um olhar divertido e significativo e Naruto sabia bem o que ele estava perguntando.

— Que indiscreto da sua parte me perguntar isso, Teme. — Naruto se viu sorrindo, aliviado por estar falando disso e pelo fato do clima ter se mantido leve.

— A faculdade te mudou mesmo. Olha só você usando a palavra “indiscreto”. Aprendeu hoje?

— Babaca. - Naruto rolou os olhos.

— Obrigado. - Sasuke deu uma piscadela que Naruto achou estranhamente… bonita, e continuou - E olha quem fala, né?! Essa foi a primeira coisa que você me perguntou quando eu falei que era gay!

— Culpado. Se você quer mesmo saber, naquela noite eu fui ativo. Não daria muito certo se tentasse do outro jeito, se é que me entende.

— Ah, entendo, entendo sim. Mas espera, naquela noite? Você se encontrou com ele de novo depois disso?

— Bom, com ele não, mas…  Fiquei com uns outros caras também e, bom, digamos que já pude experimentar bastante desde então.

Mais uma vez Sasuke arregalou os olhos e Naruto sentiu que seu rosto tinha ficado um pouco mais quente.

— Estou na universidade né, Sasuke? Tenho que ter a experiência completa. Fiquei com umas meninas também, inclusive aquela que tinha me convidado pra festa. 

— Então isso quer dizer…

— É, quer dizer que eu descobri que sou bissexual e estou bem contente com isso, muito obrigado.

Sasuke ficou um pouco mais sério por alguns segundos, mas depois deu um sorriso pequeno e disse:

— Bom pra você! — e estendeu sua lata pra um brinde com o amigo.

Naruto se sentiu aliviado por ter conseguido falar do assunto sem trazer um clima ruim entre os dois. E a sensação durou uns dois minutos. Porque logo depois de finalizar a cerveja e pegar outra no cooler que tinham deixado por perto, Sasuke perguntou, parecendo mais pensativo:

— Se foi na primeira festa, já faz bastante tempo. Por que não me contou antes?

_ Porque você tem muito a ver com essa história toda.  _ Foi o que Naruto pensou. Mas não podia dizer isso, não assim. As coisas entre eles estavam ótimas, em algumas horas iriam para uma festa e ainda passariam o dia seguinte juntos. Naruto não queria estragar o momento. Além do mais, não havia nada na reação de Sasuke que indicasse que ele estava abalado de alguma forma pela revelação. O que deveria significar que já não se sentia da mesma maneira por Naruto. Chegar a essa constatação acabou causando uma sensação fria no estômago do loiro, mas ele apenas deu um grande gole na cerveja a fim de espantar o sentimento e disse, simplesmente:

— Você estava preocupado com várias coisas e o assunto não surgiu, sei lá. Não pensei tanto nisso.

Esta última parte Naruto disse se inclinando para pegar mais uma cerveja, desviando o olhar de Sasuke para que ele não visse a mentira. Afinal, tinha pensado exaustivamente no assunto. 

— Mas e você, encontrou alguém interessante por aqui?

Naruto se arrependeu de ter perguntado no instante em que a última palavra saiu da sua boca. Percebeu que, por algum motivo, não estava realmente ansioso para saber se Sasuke tinha ficado com alguém. O que era meio estranho, já que normalmente o loiro enchia o saco do outro para que lhe contasse as coisas e ele, o chato que era, ficava bastante evasivo.

— É, na verdade… — Sasuke começou a responder, mas então  o celular dele começou a tocar a Naruto quase se sentiu aliviado quando o outro voltou falando que um colega estava perguntando se eles não poderiam ajudar a levar as bebidas até o local da festa, já que Naruto estava de carro. 

Assim o assunto anterior foi esquecido, enquanto Sasuke lhe passava as direções para chegarem aonde seu colega estaria esperando. Naruto viu o loiro acenar antes mesmo que eles estacionassem e Sasuke logo tratou de apresentá-Los.

— Naruto, Deidara. Deidara, Naruto.

— Muito prazer Naruto, e valeu pela ajuda. 

— Prazer. Imagina, fico feliz em ajudar. - Naruto respondeu com um sorriso sincero.

— Cadê o Uta? - Sasuke perguntou.

_ Uta? Não me é estranho…  _ Naruto pensou e acabou não prestando atenção na resposta que o outro loiro deu. Logo estavam colocando as caixas de bebida no carro e rumando para outro local, Deidara dando as direções dessa vez.

Naruto e Sasuke acabaram passando o resto da tarde e o início da noite ajudando com os preparativos para a festa, antes de voltarem até a casa do moreno para começarem a se arrumar. O tempo todo faziam brincadeiras como sempre e Naruto de certa forma estava feliz por sua amizade estar intacta. Mas por que não era exatamente apenas felicidade o sentimento que lhe preenchia cada vez que olhava para o melhor amigo?  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que estejam curtindo. 
> 
> Nos vemos ano que vem! 
> 
> Feliz ano novo!
> 
> Jaa ne


	10. Você aceitou dar uma chance pro meu coração

Sasuke sentiu seu coração acelerar ao rever Naruto, dormindo em sua cama. Não tinha tanto tempo assim que não via o amigo, apenas alguns meses, mas a sensação ainda era inevitável. Mas o moreno estava convicto de que não era mais apaixonado pelo loiro a essa altura, e mesmo tendo tido essa pequena reação, não achava que isso significasse muita coisa. 

Tinha transado com Utakata algumas vezes, beijado alguns outros caras de que não se lembrava exatamente o nome e até tido uns amassos com Yahiko, um cara bastante interessante de sua turma. Ou seja, não passava mais tanto tempo pensando em Naruto da maneira como fazia antes. Não sabia a quantas andava a vida de Naruto nesse sentido mas, conhecendo o loiro, imaginava que ele devia estar aproveitando bem a vida universitária.

Deitou-se para dormir também, dividindo a cama com o outro como já tinham feito tantas vezes. Quando acordaram, Sasuke achou mesmo que Naruto parecia um pouco estranho, mas não deu tanta atenção. Até ele soltar a bomba. Quando o loiro falou que tinha ficado com um homem, Sasuke achou que ele devia estar brincando - uma brincadeira de mau gosto, considerando tudo, mas ainda assim lhe parecia uma opção mais plausível do que aquela que estava ouvindo. Mas quando Naruto contou toda a história, teve certeza que ele falava sério. Primeiro, porque era visível a sinceridade. Segundo, porque Naruto jamais seria criativo o suficiente para inventar algo assim. Ele afirmou com todas as letras ser bissexual, pelo amor!

Por alguns segundos Sasuke se viu pensando como as coisas poderiam ter sido diferentes se Naruto tivesse descoberto isso antes. Mas espantou o pensamento. Era bom que Naruto estivesse se conhecendo melhor e em paz com isso. A conversa era sobre o loiro e não sobre os antigos sentimentos de Sasuke. Uma coisa não tinha nada a ver com a outra, certo? Não tinha porque remoer coisas que já tinha superado e estragar o clima bom em que estavam.

Enquanto ajudavam Deidara com a festa, Sasuke sentia que tinha de volta o conforto da presença de Naruto, como costumava ser antes de toda a sua confusão de sentimentos. Claro, era um Naruto diferente, mas Sasuke também tinha mudado um pouco. As mudanças não eram ruins e nem tinham porque afetar a amizade de ambos. O moreno repetia isso constantemente em sua mente tentando espantar a inquietação que sentia cada vez que encontrava o olhar de Naruto sobre si, se esforçando para se concentrar na felicidade de tê-lo por perto.

Estavam muito confortáveis quando voltaram até a casa em que Sasuke estava morando para se arrumarem para a festa. Confortáveis até demais.Não parecia muito estranho ficarem seminus um na frente do outro escolhendo as roupas que iriam usar, embora em certos momentos o olhar de um se demorasse um tanto demais no outro. Não era muito anormal nenhum dos dois não perder uma oportunidade de encostar no outro. Um toque no ombro, um afagar nos cabelos, as pernas se encostando quando sentados no sofá bebendo mais algumas cervejas. Sempre comportaram-se assim, não é? Mais ou menos… Naruto parecia à vontade e Sasuke decidiu que simplesmente ficaria à vontade também, não iria se refrear e faria de tudo para que sua mente não o sabotasse e se concentrasse demais no que toda aquela interação poderia ou não significar.

Os dois chegaram na festa já animados pelo esquenta que haviam feito na casa de Sasuke. Tudo estava como sempre, aquela amizade confortável e instintiva que sempre tiveram. A música estava tão alta que mal conseguiam se ouvir, então Naruto sinalizou que ia pegar os copos para beberem do barril de chopp. Sasuke resolveu ficar parado pelo jardim da frente da casa para esperar, ainda não queria entrar no clima com certeza sufocante de dentro da casa. 

Corria os olhos pelo local, procurando por pessoas conhecidas. Viu Yahiko escorado em um carro ali perto, mas ele estava com Konan, uma colega do terceiro período do curso, e outro rapaz, um ruivo que Sasuke não conhecia. Cumprimentou alguns colegas que passavam por si, conversou alguns minutos com uma menina loira que tinha conhecido na aula de antropologia e, quando a menina se afastou para procurar outros amigos, Sasuke percebeu que Naruto estava demorando demais pra buscar os copos.

Cansado de esperar pelo amigo e já ficando meio entediado ali, resolveu entrar na casa. Poderia procurar pelo loiro enquanto dava uma olhada na pista de dança improvisada. Já tinha bebido um bocado em casa, afinal. Distraiu-se observando as pessoas dançarem e se sentindo estranhamente animado pelo clima da festa, quando sentiu uma respiração quente no seu ouvido esquerdo e se virou, achando se tratar de Naruto. Mas, na verdade, deu de cara com Utakata.

— Tá sozinho, gatinho? – o andrógino perguntou, rindo.

— Não, to esperando meu amigo. – respondeu Sasuke.

— Porra Sasuke, que desculpa merda.

— Pior que é verdade, não lembra que falei que ia chamar o Naruto? Mas aquele loiro idiota foi buscar bebida e ainda não voltou.

— Só você pra perder um cara loiro de olhos azuis.

— Hahaha, tem problema não, já já ele aparece.

Utakata deu uma olhada em volta procurando pelo tal Naruto. Sentia que tinha mais nessa história do que Sasuke estava contando, mas nunca chegou a perguntar. Só tinha essa impressão porque Sasuke revelava muito pelo olhar, sem nem perceber, e quando falava do loiro algo diferente coloria o negro de seus olhos. Mas não sabia dizer exatamente o que. Utakata então viu um loiro conversando com uma mulher ali perto e o reconheceu das fotos que já tinha visto na rede social de Sasuke.

— Ih Sasuke, pode ser que ele demore, não é ele ali? – apontou.

Sasuke então desviou o olhar pra onde Utakata apontava e viu que Naruto conversava com uma morena. Ficou puto imediatamente. Tinha esse direito? Não. Esperava ter esse tipo de reação? Também não. Mas deveria estar realmente surpreso? Nem tanto. Estava certo de que tinha superado Naruto, mas pelo jeito seu desejo e imaginação não pareciam estar na mesma sintonia. Não era burro para que não tivesse notado que, talvez não tão inconscientemente, tinha flertado um pouco com o amigo antes da festa. E se continuou foi porque achou que estava sendo correspondido de alguma forma. Estava mesmo um tanto animado com a perspectiva de se divertirem juntos e, claro, isso lhe trazia algumas lembranças, não dava pra negar. Mas, ao que parecia, mesmo sendo bi, Naruto não o via como nada além de um amigo. E tinha suas próprias ideias do que seria aproveitar a festa, não necessariamente com Sasuke, pelo jeito.

Sasuke admitiu para si mesmo: por mais que não se visse mais apaixonado pelo outro, a atração era inegável. Mas ao observar o loiro rindo com a garota morena se sentiu de saco cheio de não conseguir se livrar totalmente desse sentimento. Por que as coisas tinham que ser assim? Estava feliz por ter Naruto por perto há poucos minutos atrás, por que tinha que ter esse ciúmes, esse sentimento idiota? Não queria pensar mais nisso...  _ Que se foda, vou aproveitar a festa sem ele também. _

Utakata percebeu como Sasuke ficou tenso e teve certeza que tinha alguma história mal resolvida ali, mas com aquela música ensurdecedora não tinha condição de conversar nada, então apenas puxou Sasuke pra pista, na intenção de distraí-lo. Achou que ele fosse protestar mas, para sua surpresa, Sasuke se deixou levar e começou a dançar com Utakata como se não houvesse amanhã. Nem amanhã nem nenhum loiro, nem desejos idiotas.

 

…

 

Naruto já tinha quase dado a volta na casa e não encontrava o bendito barril. Tinha certeza que tinham deixado na área lateral mais cedo, por que tinham mudado de lugar? Resolveu entrar na casa pelos fundos, pra ver se tinham levado a bebida para a cozinha. De fato estava lá, num pequeno hall entre a cozinha e a sala, que as pessoas já tinham transformado em pista de dança.

Entrou na fila para encher os copos e foi aí que encontrou uma amiga de Suna. A menina estava bem em sua frente e Naruto sorriu, antes de falar:

— A gente sempre se esbarrando nas festas, hein?

Ela se virou e correspondeu ao seu sorriso. A moça era a mesma com quem Naruto dançava quando conheceu Sai, em sua primeira festa em Suna. Depois que voltou para aquela festa, a garota brincou com ele dizendo que entendeu porque Naruto mal encostava nela enquanto dançavam quando o viu saindo com um veterano bonito. Naruto achou graça da intimidade que ela pensava ter consigo. Acabaram conversando até Naruto ir embora e criaram uma amizade, já que sempre se viam nos corredores do prédio de saúde. O nome dela era Shizune e estava no 5º período de Medicina. Se distraiu conversando com a menina ali no hall, e, percebendo que ainda nem tinha pego as bebidas e imaginando que Sasuke deveria estar impaciente, correu os olhos pelo local. Não viu o moreno, mas não se preocupou muito; depois explicaria a Sasuke porque tinha demorado.

Depois de alguns minutos de conversa, Naruto explicava pra Shizune que tinha que ir encontrar o amigo. Sabia que Sasuke não gostava de esperar e tinha ido até ali para curtir com ele, afinal. E queria muito isso. Estava tão à vontade perto do amigo. Queria poder conversar mais com ele, beber, dançar. Queria só estar perto de Sasuke. Isso tinha ficado claro mais cedo, enquanto se arrumavam para a festa. Naruto até tentava, mas não conseguia se impedir de observar o outro. E, quando percebeu que Sasuke também estava se deixando ficar mais próximo, não se refreou mais. Talvez não fosse muito justo ou sensato agir assim. Mas Naruto nunca tinha sido conhecido por sua sensatez, mesmo.

Nem se tocou do quanto tinha se distraído até Shizune dizer, com um sorriso divertido:

— Nossa, pelo jeito você precisa mesmo encontrar com seu... amigo, né? Sei. Amigo tipo aquele veterano?

— Hahaha, pior que é bem tipo aquele veterano, porque naquele dia só reparei no Sai porque ele e o Sasuke são mega parecidos. Mas não conta isso pra ele! O Sasuke é… meu melhor amigo, desde criança, é isso.

— Por que?

— Por que o que, mulher?

— Por que é só seu amigo se você se ilumina todo quando fala nele? Ele é hétero?

Naruto ficou meio surpreso. Não achava que ficava diferente ao falar de Sasuke, mas já tinha reparado que Shizune podia ser bem observadora. Nunca tinha desabafado com ninguém além de Gaara e do avô sobre a confusão de sentimentos que o moreno lhe causava, mas sentiu que poderia fazê-lo também com Shizune. Mas definitivamente não dava pra fazer isso ali naquela barulheira.

— Não, na verdade ele é gay, a gente já deu uns beijos, mas... é complicado. Prometo que outra hora te explico, ele deve estar me procurando.

Ao falar isso Naruto olhou ao redor novamente, ainda não estava vendo Sasuke ali na área da sala que sua visão alcançava. Chamou Shizune pra não deixar a amiga sozinha e saiu andando a procura do moreno, e ficou estático quando o encontrou na pista de dança, praticamente rebolando de costas pra uma garota, não, um garoto magro e alto, que sorria de canto. Se aproximou, pouco se importando em esbarrar nas pessoas que estavam dançando, e não conseguiu esconder a irritação:

— Pensei que era pra gente farrear junto, Sasuke! – falou alto no ouvido do amigo, ignorando completamente o cara que tinha os braços em volta da cintura dele.

— Digo o mesmo, Naruto! – Sasuke rebateu olhando pra Shizune, com quem Naruto estava de mãos dadas pra não se perder.

A mulher tratou de falar que não tinha nada a ver com isso, mas só Utakata prestou atenção. Este por sua vez sorriu mais ainda e perguntou no ouvido de Sasuke:

— Não vai me apresentar?

Sasuke, sem desfazer o abraço com o outro, disse:

— Ah, Naruto, lembra do amigo que te disse que reencontrei aqui? Então, é ele, Utakata, lembra que te contei sobre ele um tempo atrás?

Naruto lembrava. E de repente não se sentia mais com raiva, mas sim um pouco triste por saber que era praticamente o ex de Sasuke que estava ali agarrado com ele. Teriam voltado? Apertou a mão delicada que o cara soltou de Sasuke pra lhe cumprimentar e disse que precisava ir ao banheiro, mas mesmo assim arrastou Shizune consigo.

Naruto saiu da casa e de perto do barulho, pisando duro e bufando. Então era assim? Sasuke fizera questão que ele viesse até essa festa para lhe mostrar que estava com o tal de Utakata? Shizune, seguindo atrás de Naruto, exasperada, o puxou pela mão e questionou:

— Wow, calma aí Naruto, que que foi isso?

— Foi o que? Não quero atrapalhar o casal, ué. E a música ‘tava me irritando.

— Ok, ok. Casal? É o namorado do seu amigo?

— Não. Quer dizer, sei lá. Eles já tiveram um lance na adolescência, parece que foi com ele que o Sasuke perdeu a virgindade. Mas ele não me falou nada de eles terem alguma coisa agora. Ele falou que tinha reencontrado um amigo no primeiro dia aqui, mas não tinha me dito que era justamente esse. Porra, nós passamos o dia quase todo juntos, custava ele me contar?

— Hm, sei. Eles estavam dançando de uma forma bem íntima, né? Mas não sei… Por algum motivo eles não me pareceram um casal. 

— Ah, sei lá, pouco importa.

— Sério, Naruto? Pouco importa? Porque pra mim tá parecendo que importa um bocado, você tá possesso.

Só então Naruto parou de andar e percebeu o quanto estava irritado. Mas... por que, exatamente? Por que ficou tão irritado em saber que o amigo era o “tipo ex” do Sasuke? Tudo bem que sabia que Sasuke mexia consigo, se não fosse esse fato talvez nem tivesse explorado sua sexualidade, afinal. Mas a maneira como estava agindo… Não parecia proporcional.

— Você tinha dito que as coisas entre vocês eram complicadas, mas daqui de onde estou parecem bem simples pra mim, Naruto. Seu amigo me olhou como se quisesse me matar quando viu que você segurava minha mão. E você claramente odiou ver ele com aquele cara. Não é nada difícil juntar dois mais dois e ver que tem algo rolando aqui… Resta saber o que você vai fazer a respeito.

Naruto pensou. Sua mente borbulhava. A primeira conclusão a que chegou era que Shizune era mesmo muito observadora. A segunda era de que podia mesmo estar gostando de Sasuke. Pra valer. Não só curiosidade, intimidade ou atração. Se sentiu estúpido. Pensou nas diversas pistas que já tinha tido de seus sentimentos. 

Quando ficou com Sasuke, pra começo de conversa; quando correu pros braços de Hinata mesmo sem gostar realmente da garota pra não pensar demais no quanto tinha gostado de estar com o moreno; na animação que ficou em pensar em morarem juntos quando Sasuke fosse pra faculdade; em como parecia sempre atraído por caras sérios como o amigo quando parou de lutar contra sua sexualidade.

Naruto agora sentia que podia gargalhar de nervoso. Quais as chances de que precisassem os planos mudarem, Sasuke ir pra outra faculdade, e nessa encontrar seu ex, e Naruto o ver com ele, e se enciumar com esse cara pra que o loiro enfim entendesse e aceitasse o que sentia?

A vontade de rir sumiu quando pensou que talvez tivesse perdido sua chance. Afinal, Sasuke estava com Utakata nesse momento e Naruto sentiu um pouco mais de certeza de que os sentimentos do moreno sobre si tinham mudado. Justo agora que estava entendendo os seus. Que merda seria se desencontrarem logo nesse momento, quando Naruto finalmente tinha conseguido chegar ao ponto de admitir e se permitir aceitar que poderiam se dar uma chance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parece que o jogo virou não e mesmo?  
> Hehehe
> 
> Jaa ne.


	11. Mas o sentimento quando é pra valer

— Tinha uma imagem mais simpática do seu amigo em mente, Sasuke – Utakata falou rindo.

Sasuke tinha parado de dançar, mas não tinha saído do abraço do outro moreno, paralisado na confusão que sentiu com a reação de Naruto. Ele pareceu quase... triste. Seu primeiro impulso foi falar alguma coisa, explicar sabe-se lá o que. Mas aí viu que o loiro arrastou a garota consigo e sentiu a raiva do ciúmes crescer em si de novo, assim apenas respondeu a Utakata:

— Ele tá claramente ocupado. Não quero mais dançar, preciso beber e ir pra um lugar mais quieto, vem comigo?

Utakata foi, Sasuke precisava conversar, estava escrito na cara, melhor, nos olhos dele. Se afastaram um pouco da casa, parando próximo ao local onde alguns carros estavam estacionados.

—  Bora Sasuke, desembucha.

—  Não sei o que você quer ouvir Utakata. - o mais novo evitava propositalmente o olhar do outro, concentrando-o no copo que segurava mas do qual não bebia, contrariando o que havia dito antes.

— Sabe sim. Que que tá rolando com o loiro?

— Nada. - Sasuke deu de ombros.

— Então é esse o problema, esse nada né?

O Uchiha suspirou, finalmente olhando para o moreno mais alto e vendo na face dele um olhar compreensivo. Em sua mente só se passava que mais uma vez achou que tinha algum controle sobre seus sentimentos por Naruto. Sabia que ainda tinha uma atração pelo loiro. Tinha se permitido flertar com ele, afinal. Mas com tudo, em especial a maneira quase descontraída como lidou quando Naruto disse ser bi, Sasuke achou que toda aquela paixão tinha regredido pelo menos um pouco nos últimos meses. De novo estava redondamente enganado.

Ver o loiro de mãos dadas com aquela garota fez seu sangue ferver de ciúmes. Como seria se tivesse visto mais? E perceber o incômodo de Naruto com sua companhia estava deixando Sasuke confuso. Confuso pra caralho. E preocupado.  _Já passou da hora de superar essa merda!_ Afinal, como manter a amizade se ficasse se sentindo assim?

Ainda que precisasse desabafar, parecia estranho para Sasuke falar disso tudo justo com o andrógino à sua frente. Afinal, menos de 1 mês atrás tinha estado na cama dele. Na cama com ele.

— Não seria estranho a gente falar disso? - perguntou, cedendo à sua vontade de liberar um pouco da frustração que sentia.

Utakata deu um sorriso sincero.

— Ah Sasuke, a gente não tem nada demais, né? Você é um fofo por se preocupar com meus sentimentos, mas você sabe que não sou de me apaixonar. Somos amigos. Amigos que transam às vezes, porque é bom, mas só amigos. Eu sei que você não nutre sentimentos a mais por mim então pode ficar tranquilo porque também não os tenho por você. Sem ofensa.

Sasuke se sentiu aliviado e achou que, já que era assim, não faria mal desabafar um pouco.

—  Não ofendeu. É que é tudo tão complicado...

E contou toda a história – resumidamente, é claro.

—  ... e porra, ele não parecia me corresponder, e eu achei que estava desencanando, mas ao mesmo tempo ele não recusou meus flertes hoje. Foi uma ideia estúpida ficar de gracinha com ele? Provavelmente. Mas poxa, ele ainda é gostoso e bem, às vezes eu gosto de flertar e estava especialmente animado hoje. E agora ele me vem com essa cena de ciúmes. Porque foi isso, né? Uma puta cena de ciúmes ridícula e eu não sei o que pensar. Aargh, Naruto é tão frustrante, tão...

— Ok, ok, se acalma Sasuke. Acho que essa é a primeira vez que te vejo demonstrar tanto sentimento com alguma coisa. E olha que já te vi pintando! - Sasuke sentiu o rosto corar e rapidamente emburrou a expressão, não querendo se mostrar ainda mais vulnerável.

— Isso não é ruim, Uchiha. - Utakata ralhou, fazendo Sasuke achá-lo estranhamente semelhante a Itachi neste momento.  _Não é o pensamento mais interessante comparar seu “pau amigo” ao seu irmão, né Sasuke._  - E nós nos conhecemos bem demais pra você querer se esconder de mim, não me ofenda nem subestime nossa amizade. Mas enfim... acho que entendi essa situação toda.

— Sério, Uta? Então faça o favor de me explicar, porque eu tô entendendo vários nadas.

Utakata deu um sorriso caloroso e disse, calmamente:

— Olha, Sasuke, pelo que me parece seu amigo ficou muito confuso com a própria sexualidade pra pensar em ter algum sentimento por você. E, por mais que uma parte dele talvez queira estar contigo, ele deve estar se refreando pra não te magoar, não correr o risco de perder sua amizade. Imagina o que ele não deve ter pensado sabendo que foi bastante babaca com você? Eu entendo que esteja sendo muito doido pra vocês que estão envolvidos. E bom, se fosse eu no seu lugar, já sabe o que faria né?

— Ligar o foda-se?

— Há muito tempo! - Utakata riu com gosto e Sasuke não pôde evitar acompanhar. - Mas, é claro, você não é como eu. Então, levando em consideração tudo que está envolvido, seus sentimentos, os dele…

— Sentimentos dele… - Sasuke murmurou, irônico.

— Sim, dele também. Você mesmo disse que o que ele fez foi uma baita cena de ciúmes – e você também aliás. Mas pra além disso, estou levando em conta também a amizade antiga de vocês. Enfim, pensando em tudo, sinto que vocês podem conseguir se resolver depois de uma conversa sincera.

— Será? Ele saiu bufando e ainda arrastando aquela garota...

— Aquela garota me parecia perdida na história, numa boa. E eu... bom, eu acho que provoquei um pouco seu amigo, então me desculpe, mas eu não sabia dessa situação entre vocês. Foi um jeito meio idiota de ser amigável. Mas vai por mim, eu sinto que a ligação de vocês tem poder.

— Ai Uta, não aguento quando você fica pagando de sensitivo. Ainda tem da erva que você fumou pra ficar assim aí? Acho que tô precisando.

— Não, não tem, porque fumei no quarto do Sasori. Mas mesmo que tivesse não ia te dar. Nada deve ser resolvido com a mente nublada, Uchiha. Ah, eu amo essa música!

Enquanto Utakata cantarolava a música que vinha da festa, de olhos fechados, Sasuke analisava a situação. De fato Naruto sempre foi um cara que fez de tudo pra não magoar ninguém. Poderia mesmo estar mantendo distância por isso. Sasuke se lembrava de como o amigo ficou chateado em ficar com Hinata sem corresponder os sentimentos dela ou como parecia culpado quando soube dos sentimentos do moreno por si. E, apesar do jeito extrovertido, o loiro demorava muito pra ter confiança em alguma decisão. “Libriano sendo libriano” Itachi costumava dizer, mesmo sabendo que Sasuke não acreditava um pingo que fosse em astrologia.

Parando pra pensar, a menina que estava com Naruto realmente pareceu ficar confusa com o olhar que Sasuke lhe lançou, e de fato Sasuke não viu qualquer coisa entre eles que sugerisse algo além de amizade. Utakata já não cantava mais, mas também não tinha reiniciado a conversa, dando tempo para o mais novo organizar as ideias.

— É tudo tão frustrante, porque ele teve tantas chances de me corresponder... Parece irreal que isso iria acontecer agora, que eu finalmente parei de pensar tanto nele. Eu tinha certeza que tinha superado dessa vez.

— É, meu pequeno Uchiha, mas o sentimento quando é pra valer, prega peças.

— O que você sabe de sentimento, hein?! Agora mesmo disse que nunca se apaixonou.

— Eu disse que não sou de me apaixonar, não que nunca me apaixonei, idiota. Eu sou ótimo em entender sentimentos, ok?!

— Se é ou não, eu não sei. Chega a ser cômica a possibilidade do Naruto estar me vendo diferente agora. E justo por ter ciúmes de você, esse ser estranho que só reapareceu na minha vida pelo acaso de eu ter perdido a admissão de Suna e ter vindo parar em Oto...

— Obrigado pelo estranho. Mas, acaso? Ah Sasuke, a vida é uma obra de arte muito complexa pra você chamar toda essa situação de acaso. E pode até parecer irreal, mas o olhar decidido que estou vendo agora atrás de você não tem nada de cômico e eu arriscaria dizer que o dono dele quer trazer isso pra realidade.

Sasuke se virou, surpreso. Utakata deu um leve tapa em seu ombro, murmurou um “a gente se fala” e se afastou, com um aceno de cabeça na direção do loiro. O olhar do Uchiha já estava preso nos olhos azuis que conhecia tão bem.

 

…

 

— Oe, Sasuke

— Naruto, eu...

Os dois falavam ao mesmo tempo mas não sabiam exatamente o que falar. Estavam pisando em ovos um com outro, nenhum dos dois tendo certeza se deveriam ou não abordar o assunto que preenchia suas mentes por não terem certeza se tinham entendido certo as atitudes um do outro.

— Seu amigo foi embora?

O loiro perguntou, receoso, só pra conseguir iniciar alguma conversa. Só então Sasuke percebeu que Utakata não estava mais por perto. Correu os olhos pelo lugar e viu o rapaz falando no ouvido do amigo loiro de cabelos compridos. Bom, isso ajudaria a esclarecer pelo menos alguma coisa nessa noite.

— Ah, olha ele ali, foi falar com o Deidara.

Bem nesse momento Utakata beijou o loiro profundamente, não se importando nem um pouco com o fato de este estar de mãos dadas com Sasori, e abraçando sua cintura com certo carinho.

— Bem, falar é modo de dizer. - Sasuke sorriu.  _Talvez Utakata entenda mesmo uma coisa ou outra de sentimentos_...

— Então vocês não...

Sasuke entendeu o que Naruto queria perguntar mesmo com a frase incompleta.

— Bom, a gente até ficou sim, não vou mentir. Mas foi como tinha sido anos atrás, sem sentimentos envolvidos, de nenhuma das partes.

— Hmm.

A resposta foi indiferente mas Sasuke pôde ver o pequeno sorriso de Naruto.  _Merda Dobe, o que isso significa?_

— E a sua... amiga? - foi Sasuke que resolveu não deixar a conversa morrer.

— Shizune? Ah, a namorada dela ligou avisando que chegou, ela foi se encontrar com ela.

Agora Sasuke se sentia aliviado e ao mesmo tempo um idiota. Como se já não bastasse ter sentido ciúmes de Naruto, que era seu amigo e nada mais, ainda fora de uma mulher comprometida e lésbica.  _Que piada_.

— Hm, foi mal eu nem falei com ela direito, ela parece legal.

— Ah, ela é! Foi mal também, acho que tratei o Utakata meio mal. Aliás, achei que você fosse gay Sasuke, aquele cara parece uma mulher. Quer dizer, não, ele parece algo entre um e outro, sei lá… Como ele se identifica?

— Ah verdade, ele sempre foi assim. Ele se identifica como homem mesmo, mas tem essa aparência bem andrógina, né. Por isso ele adora confundir as pessoas. Ele sempre diz que não é porque é homem que vai negar o que tem de feminino e que prefere abraçar isso. Devia ver quando ele resolve usar roupas consideradas femininas pra ir à aula, é impossível que o dia passe sem que alguém use um pronome feminino ao falar com ele. E o safado nem sempre corrige!

A conversa e a risada suave que a seguiu contribuíram para o clima ficar mais leve entre os dois amigos. Antes que a risada de ambos morresse apareceu uma menina sorridente carregando uma bandeja cheia de jellyshots coloridos. Os dois pegaram alguns e voltaram ao clima de diversão, observando as pessoas dançarem um ritmo bem animado e que parecia latino.

O assunto que os incomodava foi posto de lado em suas mentes, num acordo silencioso de que precisavam primeiro superar o clima estranho com a amizade de sempre. E foi o que fizeram. Conforme as horas foram passando eles beberam, dançaram, conversaram e riram como os melhores amigos que sempre foram. Curtindo juntos, como era o objetivo desde o início.

Apesar de tudo nenhum dos dois chegou a ficar mais do que alegre pela bebida. Bebiam pouco porque a festa estava cheia demais e ir pegar as bebidas era um trabalho que nenhum dos dois estava muito disposto a enfrentar muitas vezes. Afinal, eram duas universidades juntas no evento.

Em determinado momento Sasuke avistou a amiga de Naruto abraçada com uma mulher loira. Ela encontrou seu olhar e sorriu, como que confirmando algo. Sasuke sorriu de volta fazendo uma nota mental pra se desculpar com ela quando se vissem novamente. Se era amiga de Naruto, só podia ser boa pessoa. Se virou para o loiro que o encarava com uma expressão que era um misto de fascínio e dúvida, um pouco mais perto do que estava segundos atrás.

Sasuke sentiu seu estômago revirar com o olhar, mas antes que pudesse decidir se entraria no assunto que vinham evitando ou se manteria as coisas como estavam, Naruto se aproximou para falar ao ouvido do moreno:

— Podemos ir pra casa? Digo, é… sua casa. To meio cansado, sei lá, mas se você quiser ficar…

Nem que tentasse com toda sua força Sasuke seria capaz de controlar o arrepio que subiu por seu corpo ao sentir a respiração do loiro próxima a seu ouvido. _E ainda me chamando pra casa! Céus, Naruto, você quer me enlouquecer_!

Sasuke olhou as horas no celular, a desculpa para não focar o olhar no rosto do outro tão próximo ao seu. Viu que eram quase 3 da manhã. Não era tão tarde quanto costumava ser quando ambos queriam ir embora de uma festa, mas também não era cedo. E parecia que havia algo por trás do pedido hesitante de Naruto. Não podendo evitar querer saber o que seria,  Sasuke concordou.

— Claro. Vamos.


	12. Cedo ou tarde faz o que era sonho acontecer

A República de Sasuke ficava a poucas quadras da casa aonde estava acontecendo a festa e havia bastante movimento pelas ruas por causa desta, então os dois resolveram ir andando mesmo. Após uns 5 minutos em silêncio, Sasuke resolveu puxar um assunto, pois não sabia como seria se chegassem em casa nesse clima tão...estranho.

— A namorada da sua amiga é bem bonita.

— Hã?

— Shizune. A namorada dela é bonita. Eu vi as duas um pouco antes da gente sair de lá.

— Ah sim, Tsunade tá no último período de medicina. Ela era monitora de Shizune e não descansou até conseguir sair com ela. E o Deidara? Ele tá namorando o Utakata?

— Namorando? Tá aí uma coisa que nunca vi, Utakata namorando. Eles são da mesma turma, saem às vezes. Mas também tem o Sasori… Na verdade nunca tentei entender de fato aquele rolo ali.

— Eles são bem, hm, diferentes. Todo mundo no seu curso é assim?

— Olha, tem uma galera meio alternativa mesmo, eu acho. Mas nem todos. Tem muita gente talentosa, isso é um fato. Ainda nem acredito que fui aprovado. O Sasori mesmo, que é aquele ruivo que estava com o Deidara, tem hora que ele dá medo. E o Haku, um menino da minha turma, faz umas coisas impressionantes.

Seguiram conversando sobre as pessoas curiosas que tinham conhecido nessa nova fase de suas vidas. Em certo momento Naruto passou o braço pelos ombros de Sasuke, diminuindo o ritmo da caminhada. Enquanto o loiro pensava que não podia deixar mais de seguir seus instintos com Sasuke, o moreno se amaldiçoava em silêncio por corar como uma adolescente com a atitude do amigo. Principalmente porque não era algo tão incomum assim, então Sasuke tentava não ver coisa demais e seguir conversando normalmente.

Quando chegaram na casa de Sasuke gargalhavam abertamente, e entraram tentando se controlar para não incomodar ninguém com o barulho. Ainda beberam mais algumas cervejas na mesma varanda onde tinham conversado mais cedo. O clima que tinha se instaurado antes da festa, um flerte mútuo e confortável, estava de volta. O ar parecia leve e tudo parecia certo. A proximidade dos corpos enquanto conversavam sentados no mesmo banco trazia uma sensação boa; os sorrisos vinham fáceis e sem reservas. Logo, a mão esquerda de Naruto repousava displicentemente na perna direita de Sasuke e nenhum dos dois se sentia alarmado com os toques.

Até a hora que resolveram dormir. Sasuke e Naruto sempre haviam dividido a mesma cama sem problemas depois das festas. Com isso no fundo de suas mentes, não haviam pensado em como fariam os arranjos para dormir, ambos assumindo que chegariam tarde, bêbados e repetiriam a rotina de sempre. Não contavam com a situação constrangedora na festa, os sentimentos e dúvidas que causava em ambos, tampouco que viriam embora mais cedo e mais sóbrios que de costume e ainda teriam esse clima íntimo se instaurando sem suas permissões totalmente conscientes.

— Er... Sasuke, você tem um colchonete ou algo assim?

— Hm, não. O Kabuto até tem um, porque acampa pra fazer observações às vezes, mas eu nem pensei em pegar.

— Tudo bem, eu durmo nessa poltrona então.

— Fala sério, vai dormir sentado? Naruto, você não vai caber aí de jeito nenhum! Vai ficar todo torto se tentar relaxar, sem condições.

— Ah, eu dou um jeito. O chão então, sei lá.

— Naruto, relaxa. A gente pode fazer como sempre fez, ok? A não ser que seja um problema pra você.

— Pra mim? Não, problema nenhum! Você tem certeza?

— Anda logo, Dobe.

Sasuke parecia seguro e confiante mas na verdade suas mãos estavam suando. Dessa vez não trocaram de roupas no mesmo cômodo e quando se acomodaram na cama, automaticamente ficaram o mais longe possível, evitando tocar um no outro. Apesar disso ainda mantiveram uma conversa antes de Naruto adormecer e Sasuke também relaxar com o som da respiração pesada do loiro.

 

…

 

As ações eram praticamente as mesmas. Conversavam, bebericavam uma cerveja, riam. Mas a atmosfera era diferente. Algo nos olhares, na largura dos sorrisos, na linguagem corporal. Ficou mais claro quando Naruto chegou perto de Sasuke, que se apoiava na bancada de sua cozinha e o abraçou por trás, pousando a cabeça no ombro do moreno e sentindo seu cheiro. Parecia tão certo que se perguntou por que demorou tanto pra fazer isso. Então Sasuke se virou um pouco pro loiro e…

Naruto acordou.

...

Sasuke tinha acabado de acordar. E assim que percebeu que Naruto o abraçava por trás não sabia que se ria ou se mandava o universo ir tomar naquele lugar sem lubrificante. Não era possível contar quantas vezes ele e Naruto tinham partilhado uma cama desde que retomaram a amizade, seja depois de festas ou de noites de papo furado e vídeo games em casa. Mesmo depois de Sasuke se dar conta de que sentia algo pelo loiro isso continuava acontecendo de forma natural. Até mesmo no dia em que ficaram naquela festa foi assim. E nunca, em nenhuma dessas vezes, tinham acordado dessa maneira. Então só podia ser piada o fato de que justo agora, com tudo que tinha ficado no ar no dia anterior, eles acordassem nessa situação constrangedora.

O moreno podia sentir o peso do braço do amigo em sua cintura e o rosto dele encostado em sua nuca. Agradeceu por, pelo menos, os corpos não estarem colados. Se sentisse mais do corpo de Naruto em si não saberia como se controlar. Se remexeu tentando sair da posição e isso pareceu acordar o loiro, pois sentiu sua respiração mudar, quase como se ele estivesse o cheirando.

...

Ao recobrar a consciência Naruto ficou frustrado por um segundo pela constatação de ter sido apenas um sonho, mas logo a realidade o atingiu. De fato tinha seu braço em volta de outro corpo e sentia em seu nariz as pontas de um cabelo e um cheiro familiar. E pelo jeito o outro também estava consciente de que estava sendo abraçado. Ficou instantaneamente alerta e, parte de si pensava que o mais sensato seria soltar o amigo, quem sabe fingir que ainda estava dormindo e evitar o constrangimento.

Por outro lado, Naruto não queria mais se acovardar. Chega de ter medo. Não tem nada de errado nisso. Não quero andar pra trás! Assim, finalmente tomando sua decisão, o loiro inspirou mais profundamente o aroma da nuca de Sasuke e sussurrou, a voz rouca pelo recém despertar:

— Bom dia, Teme.

Sasuke não sabia bem como agir na situação em que estavam, então optou por tentar tornar o clima leve.

— Bom dia, Dobe abusado. Eu não sou travesseiro, sabia?

O moreno se remexeu, ameaçando sair do abraço do outro, mas Naruto o segurou mais forte.

— Naruto… - Sasuke suspirou. Seu coração batia acelerado e estando assim tão perto com certeza Naruto podia sentir. Mas a respiração dele também parecia um tanto descompassada quando falou:

— Sasuke. Olha pra mim.

A decisão na voz de Naruto era evidente e Sasuke sentiu seu estômago revirar, mas fez o que o loiro pediu. Quando se viu frente a frente com aqueles olhos azuis a milímetros de distância, não foi capaz de sustentar o olhar, transferindo-o para um ponto qualquer em volta de Naruto. Não se passou nem dois segundos até sentir a mão hesitante do loiro na lateral de seu rosto, chamando sua atenção para si novamente.

— Porra, Naruto, não brinca comigo.

— Olha pra mim, Sasuke. - Naruto repetiu. - Eu jamais faria isso.

Quando Sasuke enfim permitiu que os olhares se conectassem novamente, Naruto pôde ver todas as emoções que passavam pelos ônix naquele momento. Confusão. Esperança. Medo. Desejo. Nervosismo. Paixão. O loiro deixou que seus dedos fizessem uma carícia suave no rosto de Sasuke e viu ele se inclinar para seu toque, mas sem desviar o olhar do seu. Expectativa.

— Sasuke, me desculpa.

— Pelo quê? - Dúvida.

— Por toda a idiotice que eu fiz. Por ter demorado tanto pra perceber…

Naruto se calou. Como explicar o que estava sentindo? Não tinha um nome ainda para aquilo, sabia apenas que queria estar com Sasuke, queria isso há muito tempo e já tinha perdido tempo demais. Finalmente não tinha mais nenhum motivo, não, nenhuma desculpa absurda para negar esse desejo.

— Perceber?

Lembrando do conselho de Gaara havia lhe dado meses atrás, Naruto decidiu que agir era melhor do que tentar se explicar com palavras. Moveu o polegar até tocar no lábio inferior de Sasuke, que abriu um pouco a boca com a surpresa. Chegou apenas alguns centímetros mais perto do outro e parou, mantendo o olhar, como quem pede permissão. Ver os olhos negros se fecharem foi tudo o que precisou para encerrar a distância e iniciar o beijo.

Apenas um toque no início, até sentir Sasuke respirar fundo entre seus lábios e relaxar. A partir daí, levou a mão até a nuca do moreno, trazendo-o mais para perto e tornando o beijo mais profundo.  _Ah, sim. Isso é certo_ , a mente de Naruto repetia.

Ainda inseguro, Sasuke colocou a mão no braço de Naruto, apertando levemente. Não quebrou o beijo, não poderia. Sentia-se com a mente nublada, com o corpo mole a ponto de que, se não estivesse deitado, suas pernas poderiam falhar.  _E é só um beijo. Naruto, o que você faz comigo?_

Quando se separaram os olhos procuraram um ao outro instantaneamente. Naruto sorria. Sasuke ainda estava receoso. O moreno se sentou na cama, dando as costas ao outro, mas sem se afastar.

— O que isso significa? - perguntou, muito baixo, passando as mãos pelos cabelos bagunçados pela noite de sono.

Naruto não hesitou em sentar-se também e abraçar as costas de Sasuke, apoiando o rosto na curva de seu pescoço e fazendo a cena que tinha visto em seu sonho acontecer. Ficou mais confiante quando Sasuke não recusou o contato, apesar de também não corresponder.

— Eu disse que jamais brincaria com você, Sasuke. Eu falei sério. Eu não tenho um nome pro que sinto ainda, admito. Mas não quero mais lutar contra essa minha vontade de estar com você. Isso, é claro, se você também quiser estar comigo.

Mais de um minuto se passou sem que Sasuke falasse qualquer coisa ou se movesse. Naruto já temia que de fato, tivesse se resolvido tarde demais e feito besteira agora em ser tão ousado, que fosse cedo para beijar Sasuke assim, quase sem explicação. Já se preparava para tentar explicar o que vinha sentindo, para deixar claro que não era um “fogo de palha” ou uma vontade inconsequente quando o Uchiha  se virou, depositando um beijo no canto da boca do loiro antes de dizer:

— Eu deveria saber, você sempre foi lerdo mesmo.

O olhar de Sasuke agora transmitia uma alegria tão genuína que Naruto sentiu seu rosto esquentar. Dessa vez foi o moreno quem começou o beijo, segurando nos fios curtos do loiro.

— Você cortou mais o cabelo? - Sasuke perguntou, puxando Naruto para se deitar novamente consigo.

 _Ok. Então não vamos conversar agora. Tudo bem, nada mais justo do que eu respeitar o ritmo dele depois de tudo._  Naruto pensou, se apoiando no peito de Sasuke ao responder:

— É, só um pouco mais curto que o normal. Só reparou agora, Teme?

— Você mesmo disse que a diferença nem é grande, reparei porque não deu pra segurar. Mas e então, o que quer fazer hoje?

...

Passaram pelo menos mais uma hora deitados entre conversas bobas, carinhos experimentais e beijos suaves. Ainda que tivessem muito o que conversar ainda, Sasuke preferia aproveitar esse momento para ter Naruto junto a si se inundando da sensação de que enfim as coisas estavam em seu devido lugar. Precisava de um tempo para digerir o que estava acontecendo e por que não dar esse tempo nos braços do loiro?

Quando Naruto levantou para ir até o banheiro, Sasuke pegou o celular e viu que tinha acabado de receber uma mensagem de Itachi. Seu aniki tinha adquirido a mania de mandar aquelas imagens bobas de “bom dia” nas últimas semanas e, por mais que reclamasse, isso sempre fazia Sasuke sorrir. Com tudo o que acontecera, Sasuke quis falar com o irmão. Itachi atendeu no terceiro toque.

— Sasuke. Tudo bem? Achei que ainda estaria dormindo… não foi ontem a tal festa?

— Bom dia, nii-san. Foi ontem sim, mas Naruto me acordou cedo.

— Ah, e como ele está?

— No banheiro. Ele está bem. E bi.

— O que?

— Ontem o Naruto me contou que é bissexual.

— Puta merda, eu sabia! Devia ter apostado dinheiro nisso! E aí?

— E aí o que? - Sasuke sabia que Itachi poderia perceber o riso em sua voz, não tinha feito nenhum esforço para disfarçar.

— Otouto! Me conta!

— Não que tenha muito o que contar ainda, mas amanhã vou pra casa e a gente conversa. - neste momento, Naruto voltou ao quarto. - Itachi está mandando um oi, Naruto.

— Oi, Itachi! - o loiro gritou, alegre.

— Ouviu? É, ok. A gente se fala depois. Manda um beijo pro Shisui. Tchau.

Sasuke finalmente levantou-se da cama, se espreguiçando e sentindo o olhar de Naruto sobre si, de maneira muito semelhante a que tinha acontecido no dia anterior, quando acordaram no meio da tarde. Semelhante, mas diferente.

Naruto piscou algumas vezes:

— E então, Teme. Vai me mostrar ou não o que tem de bom aqui em Oto? - Naruto perguntou com um sorriso radiante, enquanto vestia uma camiseta laranja.

Os dois foram para a cozinha. Por mais que não tivessem bebido tanto na noite anterior, um café forte cairia bem. Sasuke não se deu ao trabalho de vestir uma camisa, saindo pela casa apenas com uma bermuda larga, sendo seguido de perto por um Naruto muito falante.  _Só sendo ele mesmo pra não me deixar com vontade de estrangular por falar tanto a essa hora._  Kabuto estava se servindo de café quando os dois entraram no cômodo.

— Dia, Kabuto. Cadê os outros?

— Já saíram. Sasuke, veste alguma coisa, Orochimaru-sama está aqui. Bom dia, Naruto.

— Hm.

Sasuke fez uma expressão contrariada. O orientador de Kabuto passava algumas noites na República com o platinado, teoricamente trabalhando na pesquisa que desenvolviam juntos. Sasuke não gostava da presença do homem e até teria reclamado, se não estivesse com seu próprio convidado no local. Mal tinha pensado que deveria mesmo voltar ao quarto e trocar de roupa quando o homem pálido, de longos cabelos escuros e olheiras arroxeadas que denunciavam a falta de sono entrou na cozinha.

— Kabuto, querido, o café está pronto? Oh, bom dia a todos! Como vai Sasuke-kun?

O homem olhava para Sasuke atentamente e com um sorriso pequeno nos lábios. Era desconfortável.

— Bom dia. - foi tudo o que o moreno respondeu antes de se virar e abrir a geladeira, fingindo procurar por alguma coisa.

— Oh, esse rapaz forte eu não conheço. Novo morador?

— Não, ele é Naruto, amigo do Sasuke. - foi Kabuto quem respondeu.

— Muito prazer, Naruto.  - o homem mais velho estendeu a mão, a qual Naruto apertou de maneira estranha, respondendo ao cumprimento. Mesmo falando com todos o tal Orochimaru continuava a olhar para Sasuke, que ainda estava de costas.

Não gostando nada da situação, Naruto pegou as canecas, nas quais Kabuto já havia servido café, de cima do balcão, entregou uma a Sasuke e tocou levemente no fim das costas do moreno, conduzindo-o de volta ao quarto.

— Bom dia pra vocês! Sasuke, quero te mostrar uma coisa antes da gente sair…

Se tivessem olhado para trás teriam visto o sorriso irônico que o orientador de Kabuto deu antes de desviar a atenção dos dois. Mas não olharam. Naruto só deixou de tocar Sasuke ao entrarem no quarto novamente.

— Cara estranho.

— Nem me fale. O que quer me mostrar?

— Ah. Hm, não é nada. Eu só…

— Só? - Sasuke tinha uma expressão inocente no rosto, mas seus olhos brilhavam em divertimento.

— Só não gostei do jeito que aquele velho estava olhando pra você. - Naruto respondeu, emburrado e sem olhar para o moreno.

— Mas você está se mostrando alguém bem ciumento hein, Dobe. - Sasuke brincou.

— É o que, Teme?

— Ah pronto. Vai fazer a desentendida. - Sasuke se divertia, bebericando seu café. - Além dessa atitude agora, que agradeço porque aquele cara me dá nos nervos sempre que está aqui, teve toda sua cena com o Uta ontem, pensa que esqueci?

Naruto teve a dignidade de parecer um pouco constrangido e se sentou na cama.

— Acho que não dá pra negar, né?! Mas foi bom pra eu finalmente…

Naruto olhou para Sasuke, incerto se o moreno queria ou não entrar no assunto. Sasuke se sentou no meio da cama, as pernas cruzadas, e chamou Naruto para fazer o mesmo. Adiar conversas já tinha dado errado antes, era melhor jogar limpo antes e se ver perdido nos sentimentos novamente. Sentados um de frente pro outro, os joelhos se tocando, Sasuke iniciou a conversa.

— Naruto. Você sabe como eu me sentia… - Sasuke respirou fundo.  _Pra que negar?_  - Sinto, em relação à você. Claro que não é como se eu tivesse ficado chorando por aí, mas não foi a melhor coisa do mundo ser rejeitado ano passado. Eu tinha superado… e aí você vem com isso.

— Eu sei Sasuke. Eu sei. Eu estava tão confuso com o que você estava causando em mim. Eu não queria experimentar, tentar me entender com você sem me entender comigo mesmo. Porque vai que não fosse nada além de um impulso ou uma confusão?  Ia acabar te magoando de novo e jamais ia me perdoar. Mas depois que eu consegui me conhecer melhor, ficou impossível negar que você mexe comigo.

Naruto viu o rosto de Sasuke corar, mas ele não mudou a expressão e nem desviou o olhar.

— Mas o que isso significa pra você, exatamente? Porque eu sinceramente não sei se sou capaz de que a gente se envolva e os sentimentos não entrem no meio. E, não sei, acho que não é mais a mesma coisa pra mim.

— Eu nunca me apaixonei de verdade, Sasuke. O que rolou com a Saky não conta, era infantil demais. Eu não sei reconhecer. E eu juro que vou entender se as coisas tiverem mudado e você não estiver disposto...

— Não é que tenham mudado completamente, mas. Não sei explicar, até porque eu também nunca tinha me apaixonado antes de…

Sasuke não completou a frase, não era preciso. Naruto segurou as mãos do moreno, acariciando-as de leve.

— Eu quero muito estar com você. Sentimentos envolvidos. O que você acha de descobrirmos juntos, aos poucos?

Sasuke não demorou mais que dois segundos para ter a decisão. Nunca achou que teria uma chance e, agora que a tinha, não queria desperdiçar. Sonhara tantas vezes com algo assim. Estava receoso, claro, tinha muita coisa em risco. Mas era Naruto ali. Com ele, poderia resolver o que quer que fosse. No mínimo a amizade seria pra sempre, sabia disso, podia sentir.

Sua resposta foi puxar Naruto para um beijo.  _Posso me viciar nisso tão fácil…_  Os lábios cheios de Naruto tinham o gosto do café. Sua língua ainda estava um pouco mais quente que o normal por causa da bebida. Sasuke sentiu o loiro escorregar mais para perto e lhe segurar o rosto com carinho. Antes que o beijo se tornasse exigente demais, separou os lábios com selinhos estalados e disse:

— Juntos, então.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAA ATÉ QUE ENFIM, ATÉ EU NAO AGUENTAVA MAIS KKKKK  
> Me digam o que acharam da cena, por favor.
> 
> Jaa ne.


	13. Você vai descobrir o que é amor de verdade

Naquele dia Sasuke não foi à aula. Saiu com Naruto mostrando os locais que gostava de frequentar em Oto. A não ser pelo fato de terem conversado um pouco mais sobre  os próprios sentimentos - Naruto enfim admitindo e explicando para Sasuke que ele havia sido decisivo para sua auto descoberta e Sasuke deixando claro que teriam que caminhar juntos no que quer que fosse o que estavam começando, pois também não tinha mais plena segurança em como se sentia - e pelos momentos em que acabavam se tocando com mais carinho e intimidade, era como se nada tivesse mudado entre os dois.

Depois de algumas horas, fizeram o trajeto de volta até a casa onde Sasuke morava caminhando lentamente, cientes de que se Naruto fosse seguir o plano de voltar para Suna antes de anoitecer, não poderia se demorar muito mais por ali. Tanto um quanto o outro sentiam como se precisassem estar próximos; como se tivessem perdido muito tempo e precisassem recuperar. Uma sensação parecida com aquela que sentiram quando Sasuke retornou a Konoha, porém mais forte e com mais desejos envolvidos.

Quando enfim chegaram à República, a casa estava completamente vazia. Foram até a cozinha beber alguma coisa, adiando o momento de Naruto recolher a mochila que tinha deixado no quarto de Sasuke e partir. Ficaram falando sobre as coisas mais bobas, torcendo para o relógio correr mais devagar, para os segundos se arrastarem. Desejo esse que era totalmente contrário àquele que teriam no instante em que se separassem.

— Então, - Sasuke iniciou um novo assunto quando sentiu que a conversa ia morrer. - eu vou pra Konoha amanhã à tarde. Itachi está pegando no meu pé porque faz mais de um mês que não vou pra casa. Você vai pra lá esse fim de semana?

— Bem que eu queria. Mas não vai dar. Além do trabalho, tenho uma pesquisa que deve ser entregue segunda feira pra terminar. E também, agora me lembrei que combinei com o Gaara de lanchar com ele no domingo, ele vai estar em Suna visitando o irmão.

O rosto de Sasuke assumiu uma expressão de desgosto. Foram apenas dois segundos antes do moreno retomar sua “cara-de-nada” oficial, mas não passou despercebido pelo loiro. Principalmente quando o moreno disse em seguida:

— Entendi. Acho que está ficando tarde. Se você demorar muito mais não vai conseguir chegar em Suna ainda com luz do dia. Vem, vamos pegar sua mochila.

Sasuke saiu andando na frente, em silêncio. Naruto tinha um bom palpite do que estava causando aquela reação, e sorria internamente. Porém, por fora, fazia uma expressão preocupada ao parar Sasuke no corredor e fazê-lo virar-se para si.

— Qual o problema, Teme? Por que está me expulsando de repente?

— Não tem nada de de repente. Você que disse que queria chegar cedo em Suna e…

— E você que disse que não via porquê. O que foi?

— Nada.

— Nada? - Naruto agora não podia conter o sorriso, se aproximando cada vez mais de Sasuke, tocando sua cintura. - Pois pra mim tá parecendo uma coisa…

— Que coisa, Usuratonkachi?

— Bom, você ficou assim depois que falei que ia ver o Gaara. Ha! Aí ó! Essa cara de novo.

— Que cara? Não tem cara nenhuma!

— Ah tem. Cara de quem tá com ciúmes.

— Ah Naruto, faça-me o f…

Sasuke foi interrompido pelo beijo exigente do loiro. A boca de Naruto explorava a sua sem a calma ou o receio de mais cedo, tomando o controle e todo o ar de Sasuke. O moreno não pôde controlar o gemido que subiu por sua garganta ao sentir o loiro chupar sua língua ao mesmo tempo em que apertava o abraço, colando os corpos.

Logo, Sasuke estava com as costas coladas à porta de seu quarto e Naruto lhe beijava o pescoço e arranhava a cintura, fazendo o Uchiha suspirar, passando as mãos pelos cabelos loiros e espetados do outro, que gostaria de poder segurar mas não conseguia por estarem curtos demais.

Naruto começou a sussurrar no ouvido do outro.

— Não fica com ciúmes, Sasuke. Você sabe que eu nunca vi ele assim. Além do mais, ele e o Lee estão namorando, sabia?

— Tsk. Eu não to nem aí pra isso, Dobe.

— Não? - Naruto mordeu o lóbulo de Sasuke e ficou satisfeito com o fato do moreno ter estremecido em seus braços. - Nem um pouco?

— Nem… hmmm.

Sasuke sentiu quando a porta foi aberta e passou a ser empurrado para dentro do quarto, a coxa musculosa de Naruto entre as suas, entrando em contato com a área mais sensível de seu corpo. Quando Sasuke caiu sentado na cama, Naruto não o acompanhou, parando de pé a centímetros de distância.

— Pensei que tínhamos concordado em sermos cem porcento sinceros um com o outro, Teme.

Sasuke esticou a mão para puxar Naruto para si de novo, mas o loiro se esquivou de seu toque.

— Então, nem um pouco?

— Droga, Naruto. Talvez. Um pouco. Mas foda-se aquele ruivo, vem aqui logo.

Dessa vez Naruto deixou que Sasuke o puxasse pelo cós da bermuda, caindo com o corpo sobre o outro e rindo gostosamente. Segurou o rosto de Sasuke entre suas mãos e disse, olhando firme nos olhos ônix que sempre pareciam lhe dizer tanto.

— Não tem motivo pra isso, Sas. Sabe por que? Porque eu quero você.

As palavras de Naruto fizeram cada pêlo fino do corpo do Uchiha se arrepiar e seu rosto corar.

— Céus, como é bom finalmente dizer isso! - Naruto completou ao ver a reação de Sasuke às suas palavras.

 Sasuke puxou Naruto para outro beijo de tirar o fôlego, se remexendo por baixo dele, querendo sentir mais do loiro. Não demorou até Sasuke ter sua camisa levantada e a boca de Naruto passeando por seu tronco nu, a respiração ficando mais ofegante a cada segundo. Rapidamente pôde sentir seu membro se animar dentro das calças. O moreno cobriu o rosto com um dos braços, ficando cada vez mais quente e inquieto com os toques que recebia.

— Sasuke, tudo bem?

Naruto parecia preocupado, agora sentado entre as pernas do Uchiha, as mãos acariciando suas coxas com carinho.

— Tudo. Eu só não me preparei…

— Então a gente pode parar, se você acha que estamos indo rápido demais.

— Não, não é isso, Dobe. Eu não me preparei. Pra tudo... Entendeu?

Sasuke quase pôde ver a luz da compreensão se acender sobre a cabeça loira e achou fofo a maneira como o rosto de Naruto ruborizou com o que havia insinuado.

— Ah! Não, tudo bem, eu nem estava pensando tão longe, pra ser sincero. - Naruto foi abaixando o corpo até estar com os lábios a milímetros dos de Sasuke novamente. - Eu só quero… preciso… te tocar um pouco. Posso?

A resposta de Sasuke foi um gemido ao tomar os lábios carnudos mais uma vez. Suas mãos foram para os costas largas de Naruto, entrando por baixo da camiseta berrante e acariciando a coluna, desde o meio das costas até a curva da bunda do loiro. As mãos de Naruto passeavam pela lateral do seu corpo, ora suavemente ora com apertos firmes que faziam Sasuke se sobressaltar.

Quando os dedos compridos começaram a tatear o interior de sua coxa, Sasuke se viu impulsionando o quadril, querendo mais. Naruto atendeu. Logo levou a mão ao cós da bermuda que Sasuke usava, baixando-a junto com a boxer e tomando o membro rígido em sua mão. Não deixava de beijar Sasuke profundamente e por isso o gemido que ele soltou foi dentro da boca de Naruto.

Havia certa urgência no toque e Naruto não começou lento, ditou um ritmo forte na masturbação logo de cara. Sasuke jogava a cabeça para trás e suspirava alto, uma visão que nem em seus melhores sonhos Naruto poderia imaginar. O loiro sentiu seu próprio pênis endurecer mais, ao ponto de o aperto da bermuda se tornar insuportável. Baixou o quadril o suficiente para sua ereção tocar a perna de Sasuke, em busca de algum alívio. Então, sentiu Sasuke lhe empurrar o peito suavemente:

— Senta.

Naruto se sentou na cama, as pernas esticadas e observou quando Sasuke se livrou da própria bermuda antes de abrir a sua e liberar o membro pulsante do loiro. O Uchiha se posicionou no colo de Naruto, as pernas por cima do quadril deste, perto o suficiente para poder tocar as duas ereções juntas.

Quando o fez, Naruto mordeu seu ombro com força, lhe arrancando um ofego pela surpresa, e depois deixando um beijo na área mordida, como um pedido de desculpa. Sasuke movia a mão sobre os dois membros juntos, espalhando o calor e o pré-gozo de um para o outro.

Naruto gozou primeiro, com um grito grave e um aperto capaz de deixar uma marca na coxa pálida de Sasuke. O moreno veio logo depois, enquanto o loiro ainda tinha a mente e a visão anuviadas pelo orgasmo. Beijaram-se mais uma vez, lentamente, as respirações ainda ofegantes e sorriram um para o outro quando se separaram.

— Acho que precisamos de um banho.

Naruto tomou banho primeiro, enquanto Sasuke trocava o lençol da cama. Saiu só de camisa e cueca do banheiro, resmungando.

— Droga, Sasuke. Era minha única bermuda e agora tá toda suja de porra. Vou ter que pegar uma sua emprestada.

— Tá reclamando, Dobe? Não esqueça que foi você que começou.

— Eu? Quem me puxou pra cama foi você!

— Depois que você me atacou no corredor!

— Você tem ideia de como fica lindo com ciúmes, bastardo?

Sasuke sentiu o rosto esquentar e quando a risada de Naruto ecoou pelo cômodo, o Uchiha a calou jogando uma bermuda em cheio na cara do loiro e indo tomar seu próprio banho.

— Obrigado, Sasuke-teme. - ainda ouviu o outro gritar, ainda com a voz risonha, antes de ligar o chuveiro.

Não perderam muito tempo na pequena briga, pois assim que Sasuke saiu do banheiro Naruto tinha acabado de ajeitar suas coisas na mochila.

— Tenho que ir.

— Tudo bem, eu vou com você até o carro.

Foram até o lado de fora da casa abraçados, aproveitando os últimos minutos de contato. Ainda não sabiam exatamente quando poderiam se ver de novo e, considerando tudo o que tinha acontecido nesses dois dias e a promessa de tudo que ainda viria a acontecer, qualquer demora parecia tempo demais. Naruto se despediu com diversos selinhos estalados nos lábios de Sasuke, afirmando que sim, avisaria assim que chegasse.

Enquanto via o carro se afastar Sasuke sentia um misto de sentimentos. A felicidade, certamente, se sobrepunha aos demais.

…

Na sexta-feira, logo após sua aula de Artes Visuais, Sasuke foi direto para a rodoviária pegar o ônibus até Konoha. Em alguns momentos era um pouco incômodo não ter o próprio carro, mas dessa vez o moreno estava até achando bom, pois se tivesse que dirigir não poderia dormir no caminho. Tinha ficado acordado até bem tarde na noite anterior, conversando com Naruto. Assim que chegou, o loiro mandou uma mensagem avisando que, apesar de não ter alcançado Suna antes de escurecer, o atraso tinha valido muito a pena. A partir daí ficaram se provocando por mensagens durante horas.

Quando foi jantar, Sasuke mandou uma foto da comida bem feita para o outro, e recebeu a imagem de um cup ramen. “Eu deveria estar surpreso?” foi o que respondeu. Quando foi tomar banho antes de se deitar, Sasuke fez questão de dizer o que estava fazendo e mandar um áudio da água corrente, ao que Naruto respondeu “E agora, como eu durmo tendo a imagem mental de você no banho gravada na minha mente?”. De fato o loiro não dormiu, pois quando saiu do banho Sasuke viu que tinha recebido mais de 10 fotos de Naruto: de suas pernas, metade de seu rosto, seu peitoral, selfies… “Pra que isso, Dobe?”, “Pra você também ter uma imagem mental minha.”, “Se eu não preciso imaginar não é imagem mental, idiota, é só imagem.”. Mas Sasuke não pôde deixar de sorrir, mesmo achando a situação toda um tanto cafona. _Céus, isso depois de um dia._

Talvez a dinâmica estivesse íntima demais pra algo que tinha acabado de começar e sequer tinha um nome. Mas por que precisariam de tempo? Já sabiam tudo o que havia para saber um sobre o outro. Não havia ninguém que conhecesse Sasuke melhor do que Naruto e vice-versa. Talvez Itachi, no caso do moreno. Mas só. Como sempre, não estavam forçando nada, estavam apenas seguindo seu próprio ritmo. _É muito bom e muito assustador ao mesmo tempo._ Quando finalmente se despediram Sasuke viu que teria menos de 4 horas de sono. Mesmo assim dormiu com um sorriso no rosto.

Assim, ao entrar no ônibus, mandou uma mensagem para Itachi avisando a hora prevista da chegada, colocou os fones de ouvido e relaxou, deixando o sono lhe abraçar. Quando chegou na rodoviária de Konoha, Shisui era que lhe esperava para lhe dar uma carona até em casa. Foram conversando sobre o curso de Sasuke e as experiências universitárias do recém-formado Shisui durante o caminho. Ao chegar em casa, Sasuke passou o resto da tarde apenas estudando um pouco em seu quarto, treinando algumas novas técnicas de desenho à lápis. Até Itachi surgir, silencioso como um fantasma, já espiando o que Sasuke desenhava.

— Hmmm. Os olhos me parecem iguais aos dele, mas talvez você tenha que ajeitar o nariz…

— Porra Itachi, quer me matar do coração? Não chega de fininho assim, cacete!

— Também senti saudade, Otouto.

— Hm. Mas é, vou refazer essa parte.

Itachi ainda ficou observando Sasuke trabalhar em seu desenho, até o mais novo se dar por satisfeito. Fosse em outra época Sasuke não deixaria que ninguém visse o que criava, muito menos o processo de criação. _Você está mais maduro, Otouto;_ Itachi refletiu. Sasuke então foi até a cama e chamou pelo irmão mais velho. _Mas ainda é só meu irmãozinho tolo;_ o de cabelos compridos pensou ao se sentar e deixar que Sasuke se deitasse com a cabeça apoiada em seu colo.

— Vai falando, Sasuke.

— Nossa, Itachi. Assim? No seco?

O mais velho apenas rolou os olhos e cutucou a testa do irmão.

— É, assim. Bora.

— Nós… vamos tentar. Alguma coisa.

— Aleluia! Até que enfim parou esse jogo de gato e rato! Detalhes. Quero detalhes, Sasuke.

— Eu não vou te dar detalhes, seu pervertido!

— Puta merda, Sasuke! Não esses detalhes. Embora, já teria esses detalhes também? Mas vocês não perdem tempo hein…

— Não! Sim. Um pouco. Aargh, não vou falar disso pra você. Vou pelo começo.

Então Sasuke contou para Itachi como tudo havia mudado entre si e Naruto num período de dois dias.

— E sabe, tudo acabou de acontecer, mal começou e eu nem processei direito ainda, mas… parece tão certo. Tão confortável, como se sempre tivesse sido assim.

— E não é boa? Essa sensação?

— É. Mas acho que me assusta.

Sasuke passou a mão nos cabelos, um gesto defensivo e automático, com o objetivo de esconder um pouco que fosse seu rosto. Odiava demonstrar suas fragilidades, e se o fazia nesse momento era porque não escondia nada de seu Aniki.

— É, se apaixonar pode ser assustador mesmo. E parece que não, mas ser correspondido só faz ficar ainda mais.

— Aí é que tá, eu não sei se é bem isso.

— Da parte dele?

— De nós dois.

— Ah vá, Sasuke. Não tenta se enganar pra se proteger. Nunca dá certo.

— Não Itachi, é sério. Eu tinha superado. Você deveria ter visto como eu agi super de boa quando ele contou que é bi. Claro que por um segundo pensei que as coisas poderiam ter sido diferentes, mas eu estava mesmo bem ok. Até vir o ciúmes.

— Exato. A gente não tem ciúmes de quem não gosta, Sasuke.

— Eu não disse que não gosto dele. Mas não é mais a mesma coisa que eu sentia.

— E nem vai ser. Ainda bem.

— Como assim?

— O que você sentia era platônico, era uma fantasia, um desejo distante. Uma idealização. E te frustrou e machucou por muito tempo. O que vocês vão construir agora é real, palpável. E apesar de dar um pouco de medo e de não ser tudo perfeito, é pra fazer bem pra pra vocês dois. É normal ser mais confuso, porque agora não são só os seus sentimentos, mas a interação dos sentimentos e ações de vocês dois. Em outras palavras, você não tem mais tudo nas suas mãos. E isso é o que torna tudo mais intimidante e mais certo ao mesmo tempo. Arrisco dizer, Otouto, que agora é que você vai mesmo entender o que é se apaixonar. Agora que vai descobrir o que é o amor de verdade.

— Wow! Amor? Melhor ir devagar com isso!

— Claro, melhor ir devagar. Boa sorte tentando controlar a intensidade de sentimentos.

— Nossa Itachi. - Pausa dramática. - A vida de casado te deixou tão brega.

A expressão de Itachi que antes era de carinho se contorceu em uma careta de indignação.

 — Ah Sasuke, vai à merda, vai. Por que eu ainda gasto minha saliva falando com você?

— Porque você me ama. - Sasuke arrastou a voz e girou os olhos de maneira zombeteira.

Os dois irmãos riam quando escutaram Shisui chamar do andar de baixo, avisando que já estava de volta. Após deixar Sasuke em casa ele tinha saído para comprar algumas coisas para o jantar dos três. Itachi deu dois tapas suaves na cabeça de Sasuke, indicando que era para ele se levantar, e se encaminhou até a porta do quarto. Antes que o irmão saísse, porém, Sasuke o chamou:

— Valeu, Nii-san.

— Disponha. Estou na torcida por vocês. - O sorriso de Itachi era pequeno, porém transmitia conforto e sinceridade.

Sasuke voltou até sua mesa, onde estava o desenho que tinha acabado de fazer e se viu pensando. As palavras de Naruto “vamos descobrir juntos” e as de Itachi “descobrir o que é o amor de verdade” parecendo estranhamente complementares. _Não vá com muita sede ao pote, Sasuke. Um passo de cada vez. Querer correr sem saber andar não dá certo._

Mas era um tanto difícil convencer seu coração sedento de que precisava ir devagar ao ver exatamente tudo aquilo de que sempre quis desfrutar tão maravilhosamente ao seu alcance.


	14. Mais de mil caminhos pra poder se encontrar

Naruto estava mais distraído do que de costume na sexta-feira. Mal prestou atenção nas aulas, quase não reconheceu Shizune quando esta lhe cumprimentou no corredor e precisou perguntar novamente pedidos no trabalho umas três vezes. Tentava se convencer que era pelo fato de ter dormido muito tarde. Mas a verdade é que a razão era a pessoa que tinha causado isso. _Pelo amor, Naruto, se controla._

No sábado o loiro se dedicou à pesquisa que precisava entregar e cumpriu seu turno na cafeteria. Trocava mensagens com Sasuke, como sempre. Mas o que sentia cada vez que checava o celular e via uma nova mensagem do moreno, por mais que o assunto fosse banal como sempre, era definitivamente, diferente. Mas nesse dia não ficou tão bobo, ocupado demais para ter tempo de sonhar acordado e cansado demais para ter mesmo os sonhos comuns quando adormeceu.

No domingo acordou tarde, ficando de preguiça até o horário do almoço. Até puxou assunto com Sasuke, mas o moreno não parecia estar online, então Naruto ficou apenas passando tempo na internet. Só depois de comer um almoço simples tomou coragem para revisar seu trabalho, tomar um banho e se preparar para sair com Gaara. Não pôde deixar de sorrir ao lembrar da reação que Sasuke havia tido quando Naruto contou dos planos de ver o amigo ruivo e dos acontecimentos que se seguiram. _Não é hora de ficar pensando nisso,_ foi o que o loiro pensou, enquanto enxugava o cabelo. Se se deixasse lembrar demais certamente seria obrigado a tomar banho de novo.

Havia marcado com Gaara numa pizzaria e quando chegou ao local viu que o ruivo já estava sentado em uma das mesas externas do local.

— Hey, Naruto. Tudo bom?

— Oi Gaara, tudo ótimo! E você?

Conversaram alguns minutos enquanto provavam diversos sabores de pizza no rodízio. Gaara contou que o namoro com Lee ia bem. “Você não tem ideia de como ele é intenso, Naruto.”, “Ok, me poupe dos detalhes. Mentira, poupa não.”

— Meu Deus Naruto, você não para de comer! Quantos pedaços já foram, uns 13?

— Hm? - Naruto respondeu antes de engolir o que mastigava. - Sei lá. Meu objetivo em rodízio é deixar o dono chorando no cantinho, Gaara. - Os dois amigos riam, divertidos, quando o celular do loiro tocou. Ao ver no visor de quem se tratava o sorriso de Naruto se alargou ainda mais, o que não passou despercebido para o ruivo.

— Oe, Teme! Tudo bem? … Uhum. Mandei mensagem mais cedo sim. … Ah, entendi. Não, tô na pizzaria com o Gaara. … Hahaha, para de ser bobo Sasuke. Hã? … Hmmm, gostei da proposta. Quinta, então. … Não, não tem problema. … Tá, beijo. Tchau.

Quando desligou Naruto viu que Gaara lhe observava com um sorriso de canto e sentiu que seu rosto esquentava um pouco, mas desafiou, antes de pôr mais um pedaço de pizza na boca:

— Tá olhando o que, Gaara?

— Pode parando um pouco de comer e me contando tudo.

Naruto deu um sorriso gigante antes de responder:

— É. Eu conversei com o Sasuke. E a gente meio que tá junto?

— Primeiro, até que enfim. Segundo, tu tá me perguntando se vocês estão juntos?

— Não, é só que eu não sei bem como definir. A gente ficou de novo e foi, uau, uma delícia e falou em tentar, mas não sei bem o que sinto e ele disse que pra ele também não é mais a mesma coisa, e tal.

— Hm. Entendi. Mas eu aposto que logo vocês vão entender o que é isso entre vocês.

— Como assim, Gaara?

— Digamos que eu já estive na posição de não ser correspondido e agora que tenho um relacionamento com os sentimentos recíprocos sei que é bem diferente. Mas relaxa, vocês vão descobrir por si só.

Naruto deu de ombros e continuou comendo. Não sabia se tinha entendido bem o que o amigo tinha dito, mas era justamente isso a que tinha se proposto com Sasuke, certo? Descobrirem juntos se daria certo terem algo além da amizade. Sorriu com a perspectiva de ver Sasuke na quinta-feira e sentiu seu peito se aquecer e sua barriga dar voltas em uma ansiedade gostosa. _Seja lá o que for, tá me fazendo muito bem._

...

Sasuke desligou o celular e entrou em casa. Se jogou no sofá soltando um suspiro alto, mas tinha um sorriso pequeno nos lábios. É, bem contraditório mesmo. Assim como o que sentia. Estava feliz que Naruto tinha topado sair na quinta. Irritado por ele estar com Gaara. Se achando ridículo por estar se incomodando com isso. Um tanto aliviado porque o loiro estava  
jogando limpo e sendo 100% sincero como haviam combinado. Ficando excitado ao lembrar do que tinha acontecido quando Naruto lhe cobrou isso na República uns dias atrás. Era coisa demais pra processar. Estava solenemente encarando o nada quando Shisui puxou assunto.

— Meu Deus, Sasuke, essa sua cara tá começando a me assustar.

— Hm? Que cara?

— De quem acabou de ter o cérebro comido por um zumbi, sei lá. Que foi? Não conseguiu falar com o Naruto?

— Consegui.

— Ah, então os planos pra semana não deram certo, ele não vai poder?

— Vai, vai poder sim.

— Então por que essa cara de cu, garoto?

— Ele estava ocupado.

— E você queria conversar mais, é isso?

— Não, na verdade nem gosto de falar no telefone. Mas ele estava com o Gaara.

Nesse momento Itachi veio do banheiro, ainda sem camisa.

— Gaara?

— É, parece que Naruto está com esse menino agora em algum lugar. Quem é? - Shisui perguntou, olhando o corpo do “namorido” de cima a baixo e ganhando um sorriso sacana de Itachi e uma almofadada na cabeça de Sasuke pelo ato.

— Um amigo nosso. Dele, na verdade. - Sasuke respondeu.

— Que já gostou dele um tempão atrás. - Itachi completou. - Ênfase no “um tempão” porque pelo que sei ele está namorando o filho do Gai.

— Ah! Entendi. Agora tá explicada a cara de cu. Famoso e irremediável ciúme Uchiha. Relaxa, Sasuke, - Shisui continuou ao ver o rolar de olhos do mais novo. - pelo que vocês já falaram e pelo que vi quando vinha visitar, não acho que Naruto seja do tipo que trai.

Sasuke arregalou um pouco os olhos. _Trair?_

— Trair quem Shisui? Nós não temos nada pra ele me trair, eu hein. É só que aposto que aquele ruivo tentou algo com ele quando soube que ele era bi. Não tenho porque ter ciúme do que não é meu. - _Ainda._ Sasuke completou em pensamento, constrangido consigo mesmo.

— Ah, claro, não é ciúme, é… preocupação, né? Acredita nisso que é bacana priminho. Mas, a quem interessar, ciúmes pode ser uma coisa bem chata, sabe?! Pra gente que sente e pro outro também. Então, como alguém que tem que se controlar com isso eu dou a dica, pro ar, já que você não precisa dela, Sasuke: não vale a pena perder tempo imaginando coisa que não tem. Relacionamentos, seja de que tipo forem, já são complicados o suficiente com o que temos de concreto, não precisamos complicar ainda mais.

Sasuke ia responder, mas Itachi foi mais rápido, se sentando no colo de Shisui e dizendo, brincalhão:

— Ah então o bonito precisa controlar o ciúme de mim?

— E quem falou algo sobre você?

— É o que?

Shisui calou a reclamação de Itachi com um beijo, acariciando os cabelos longos e úmidos no processo.

— Argh, arranjem um quarto. - Sasuke disse, com voz de nojo. — Arranje uma casa. - Itachi respondeu sem sair do colo ou da  
carícia do “namorido”.

— Ei! Essa casa é minha também, seu abusado! E por isso eu vou para o MEU quarto e vocês… só lembrem que outras pessoas usam esse sofá, obrigado.

Não que estivesse com ciúmes, mas quando foi para seu quarto e iniciou uma playlist enquanto começava a arrumar suas coisas para voltar para Oto, Sasuke pensou que Shisui estava certo. Naruto tinha dito com todas as letras que jamais olhou pra Gaara de outro jeito, o ruivo estava namorando e Sasuke e Naruto mal tinham iniciado qualquer coisa, não tinha sentido ficar remoendo o fato de ele estar com Gaara e parecendo bem animado, não mesmo.

Quando achou que já era seguro, Sasuke desceu as escadas carregando sua mala. Itachi e Shisui já estavam à sua espera, os dois iam dar uma carona a Sasuke de volta para a faculdade.

— Pronto pra ir, Sasuke?

— Tô.

Sasuke voltou para Oto e para sua rotina com facilidade. Arrumar o quarto, separar os materiais para as aulas, brigar com os colegas pela bagunça na área comum da República, se trancar no quarto ao ver Kabuto chegar com o orientador esquisito a tira-colo toda noite. Tudo normal. Inclusive as trocas de mensagens com Naruto. Desde a noite de sexta não tinham tido mais nenhuma conversa que estivesse diretamente ligada à sua nova situação. E Sasuke estava ok com isso. Na verdade, até evitava puxar assunto demais, depois de já ter tomado a iniciativa de chamar o loiro pra sair na quinta, pois não queria parecer exasperado com tudo. Não queria parecer, não se permitia estar. Ainda tinha plena confiança de que não estava mais tão envolvido por Naruto quanto a algum tempo atrás. _Por um lado pode ter sido bom toda essa confusão, tô entrando nisso com a cabeça mais clara._

Mas não havia claridade de pensamento que lhe impedisse de ficar ansioso para o encontro da quinta-feira. Só pensar a palavra “encontro” já lhe dava um frio na barriga. Mas era isso, certo? Os dois não tinham planejado nada concreto ainda, mas como provavelmente o loiro dormiria em Oto, Sasuke se via cheio de expectativa pelo que poderia vir a acontecer. Tanta que vinha sonhando com o outro novamente. Fazia tempo que isto não acontecia mas agora, pela primeira vez, acordar desses sonhos não era agridoce por sonhar e não poder ter. Na quarta à tarde Sasuke foi acordado de mais um desses sonhos pelo toque de seu celular,  após acabar dormindo com um texto de Filosofia em mãos. Nem olhou quem estava ligando antes de atender com um resmungo.

— Oi, Sasuke. Te acordei?

O moreno ficou alerta na mesma hora ao escutar a voz do outro.

— Oi, Dobe. Sim, mas não tem problema. Tudo certo?

— Sim e não.

— Como assim?

— Eu… não vou poder ir amanhã, desculpe.

_Droga._

— Ah. Tudo bem. Mas aconteceu alguma coisa?

— É que eu soube que vou ter um teste surpresa na sexta, daí além de não poder faltar ainda vou ter que estudar.

— Se é surpresa como você soube?

— A monitora da matéria é a Fuu, uma menina que… uma amiga. Enfim, o professor pediu pra ela providenciar a cópia dos testes e ela me contou.

Sasuke franziu o cenho, não que o outro pudesse ver, pois a frase cortada deixou bem claro que a tal Fuu já havia sido mais que amiga em algum momento. _Não imaginar demais._ O Uchiha repetia na mente, como um mantra, ao responder:

— Poxa, que pena. Mas boa sorte no seu teste então. Depois a gente remarca.

— Então, isso que queria te dizer. Poderia ser no sábado? Tô livre depois do trabalho.

— Ah, nesse sábado não dá. Minha turma vai fazer uma pequena viagem com os veteranos pra visitar um museu na antiga cidade feudal.

— Com os veteranos é?

O tom de Naruto fez Sasuke dar um pequeno sorriso. _Bom saber que não sou o único._

— É, vamos na sexta à noite e só voltamos na segunda de manhã. Por isso falei em nos vermos quinta. - Sasuke percebeu como seu tom parecia desgostoso e, sabendo que não era justo, já que a situação estava fora do controle de Naruto, tratou de continuar num tom mais leve. - Mas beleza, a gente se vê semana que vem. Me diz, o teste é de que? É muito difícil?

Conversaram por alguns minutos antes de se despedirem - só pra depois ficarem trocando mensagens. E, mesmo que não tivesse mais a expectativa de vê-lo no dia seguinte, Sasuke sonhou com Naruto mais uma vez naquela noite.

…

_Parece que só dormindo pra conseguir passar um tempo com ele, mas que saco._ Sasuke pensava enquanto ia de ônibus para Konoha. Já fazia semanas que tentava se encontrar decentemente com Naruto e não conseguia. Justo quando mais tinha vontade de estar com ele. Parecia sacanagem.

Na semana seguinte àquela que precisaram cancelar, tanto um quanto outro estavam atolados em estudos. Quando o fim de semana chegou Sasuke teve a esperança de que pudessem se ver, mas Naruto disse que ia precisar fazer hora extra pois teria um evento no trabalho. O loiro convidou Sasuke para ir até Suna, mas o Uchiha já tinha prometido que voltaria para casa, pois era aniversário de Shisui e Itachi tinha planejado uma comemoração.

Na outra semana um dos professores de Sasuke estava recebendo um grupo de estudantes de outro país e no meio de tantas atividades o moreno mal tinha tempo para conversar com Naruto pelo celular, quem dirá combinar algo. O loiro o surpreendeu chegando de surpresa na República no meio da semana, já depois das dez da noite. “Droga Sasuke, não me assusta assim!”, “O que foi, Dobe? Por que veio aqui assim? Tá tudo bem?”, “Eu que pergunto! Você não tem falado direito comigo e quando liguei mais cedo foi o Kabuto que atendeu e disse que você estava na merda, mas não me explicou mais nada! Achei que você estivesse doente, sei lá.”, “Eu vou matar essa cobra… mas amanhã. Eu tô na merda, mas é só cansaço. Vem, entra.”.

Assim que chegaram ao quarto de Sasuke, Naruto perguntou mais uma vez se o outro estava mesmo bem e, ao receber a resposta afirmativa, o puxou para um beijo intenso que exalava saudade. Porém, mal deitaram na cama e Sasuke sentiu o corpo amolecer de cansaço e soltou um bocejo alto. Assim, após alguns minutos passados conversando aos sussurros, Sasuke já havia adormecido e Naruto não ousaria perturbá-lo. O loiro apenas tirou os sapatos e a jaqueta e se ajeitou na cama ao lado do Uchiha.

Quando Sasuke acordou na manhã seguinte, os únicos sinais de que Naruto de fato estivera ali eram o cheiro dele nos lençóis e o bilhete sobre a escrivaninha, no qual ele explicava que precisara sair cedo pois não podia perder a aula do dia. Sasuke desistiu de matar Kabuto por fazer alarde à toa no momento em que encontrou a jaqueta laranja de Naruto embolada aos pés da cama e a jogou sobre o próprio travesseiro ao se aconchegar para dormir por mais  
alguns minutos inspirando o aroma do loiro.

A semana seguinte trouxe as avaliações de fim de período e os dois sequer precisaram falar sobre isso: ambos precisavam estudar. Como toda semana de provas, essa passou lentamente. Na sexta Sasuke estava disposto a ir até Suna encontrar Naruto. Tentou ligar para o loiro quando pensou nisso. E enquanto arrumava a mala. E à caminho da rodoviária. Na fila do guichê. Não conseguiu em nenhuma das tentativas. A ligação chamava até entrar na caixa postal. Sasuke ainda tentou mais uma vez antes de informar à atendente impaciente para onde compraria a passagem. Não tinha como ir até Suna sem falar com Naruto. Não poderia ter acesso aos alojamentos sem a presença de um morador e não sabia aonde ficava a cafeteria onde o loiro trabalhava. Ainda que a cidade não fosse enorme, não parecia o melhor plano ficar vagando procurando por ele. Assim, comprou a passagem para Konoha e já ensaiava a reclamação que o loiro avoado teria que ouvir por não atender o celular.

Sequer ligou para Itachi e quando entrou em casa com cara de poucos amigos e indo direto para o quarto após cumprimentar o irmão e o primo de maneira seca, ainda ouviu Shisui dizer “Pelo jeito ainda não conseguiu encontrar com ele.” Sasuke foi para seu quarto, ligou o som e se jogou na cama, encarando o nada. Não saberia dizer quando exatamente tinha adormecido, mas acordou ao sentir uma mão passando por seu braço direito.

— Droga, Itachi, me deixa dormir.

— O Itachi saiu, Teme, só tem eu mesmo. Mas se você quer tanto dormir…

Sasuke sentou na cama tão rápido que quase deu uma cabeçada em Naruto.

— Naruto! Como você tá aqui?

— Ue, entrei pela porta. Cheguei quando Itachi e Shisui estavam saindo e…

— Não é isso! Aqui em Konoha! Eu tentei te ligar o dia todo! Por que não atendeu a merda do celular?

— Eu esqueci ele em casa quando fui trabalhar. - o loiro coçava a nuca, envergonhado. - Desculpa se te preocupei. Daí saí tarde do trabalho e na correria pra vir logo pra cá eu acabei não retornando, foi mal, Sasuke.

— Hmph. Usuratonkachi. - Sasuke cruzou os braços. - Como sabia que eu estava aqui?

— Eu… posso ter ido até Oto pra te fazer uma surpresa…

Se não fosse um Uchiha, teria aberto a boca em surpresa. Mas como era acostumado a não demonstrar muito de suas emoções, Sasuke deu apenas um sorriso de canto.

— Ah é?

— É. Aí aquele cara forte que sempre esqueço o nome disse que você tinha ido pra rodoviária. Daí eu vim pra cá. Mas por que você tentou me ligar tanto?

Foi a vez de Sasuke se envergonhar um pouco, mas não perdeu totalmente a compostura.

— Por que eu ia até Suna. Mas como não consegui falar com você, vim pra casa. Não ia ficar na porta do alojamento esperando sem nem saber se você estava lá, né.

O moreno viu Naruto se aproximar devagar com um sorriso convencido no rosto. Não recuou.

— Saudade, Teme?

— E se for? - Sasuke desafiou antes de vencer a distância e beijar Naruto. _Definitivamente saudade._ Encerrou o beijo com uma leve sugada no lábio inferior de Naruto, mas deixou a mão que tinha colocado na coxa do loiro na mesma posição.

— Você disse que Itachi e Shisui saíram.

— Ah é. Eles falaram algo sobre ir na casa do Kisame. Jantar, eu acho.

Mal havia pronunciado a palavra “jantar” e o estômago de Naruto roncou alto. Os dois riram e Sasuke levantou e puxou Naruto pra fazer o mesmo.

— Vem, vamos ver algo pra comer.

Naruto ajudou a separar alguns ingredientes para a preparação de uma torta simples e, enquanto Sasuke continuava o processo, foi tomar um banho. Era bom que se sentisse tão à vontade na casa dos irmãos Uchiha. Quando saiu do banheiro viu que o moreno não estava mais na cozinha. Após alguns minutos Sasuke desceu as escadas, também de banho tomado e foi checar o jantar, que tinha deixado assando enquanto fazia a desejada e necessária higiene.

Jantaram assistindo um programa de comédia repetido na TV, Sasuke revirando os olhos mas não deixando de admirar cada vez que Naruto ria escandalosamente de uma cena que já devia ter visto pelo menos umas vinte vezes. Arrumaram a cozinha e quando Sasuke estava terminando de guardar a louça seca sentiu o braço de Naruto passando por sua cintura e o queixo do loiro se apoiar em seu ombro. Se deixou abraçar e perguntou, ainda sem se virar.

— Seu avô?

— Acha que chego só amanhã de manhã. Itachi e Shisui?

— Se foram pra casa do Kisame vão chegar bêbados demais pra reparar em qualquer coisa. Isso se voltarem hoje.

— Ótimo. - Naruto sussurrou, fazendo os cabelos da nuca de Sasuke se arrepiarem gostosamente.

— Ótimo. - o Uchiha respondeu, liderando o caminho escada acima.

Chegaram ao quarto e Sasuke se desvencilhou do toque de Naruto exatamente no momento em que este iria intensificá-lo.

— E aí, quer jogar um pouco?

Naruto ficou encarando Sasuke com uma expressão incrédula no rosto. Até o moreno dar um sorriso arrogante e se aproximar de novo, sussurrando no ouvido do loiro:

— Brincadeira, Dobe. Devia ter visto sua cara.

Sasuke não deu tempo para que Naruto respondesse, iniciando um beijo afoito. Como era delicioso sentir os lábios cheio de Naruto se movendo contra os seus. Sasuke chupou a língua de Naruto, deixando os dentes roçarem pelo músculo e o loiro gemeu e apertou o abraço em torno do corpo mais alto. Desceu as mãos das costas para a bunda de Sasuke e apertou, quebrando o beijo para ouví-lo suspirar.

— Bastardo. Quase me engana.

Sasuke riu e Naruto beijou seu pescoço com carinho antes de, ainda mantendo o aperto firme em torno de si, colar os narizes e dizer, muito mais sério que de costume.

— Mas se você quiser só jogar, ou só beijar, ou só dormir, tudo bem. A gente não precisa ter pressa…

Sasuke girou os olhos, mas a verdade é que estava tocado e impressionado com o cuidado que Naruto demonstrava.

— Fale por você. - o Uchiha respondeu. - Eu estou esperando por isso a tempo demais.

Com isso, beijou Naruto novamente, sentindo ele sorrir e confessar um “eu também” entre seus lábios enquanto iam andando às cegas em direção à cama. Naruto deitou-se por cima de Sasuke e foi deixando beijos por todo o rosto e pescoço do Uchiha enquanto levantava a camiseta que ele usava. Quando o moreno passou a peça pela cabeça, Naruto aproveitou para também retirar a sua, logo voltando a colar os troncos agora nus.

Sasuke deixava que suas mãos passeassem pelas costas largas de Naruto, sentindo os músculos se flexionarem a cada movimento. Naruto desceu os beijos até o abdômen de Sasuke, que se remexia tomado pelas sensações que a boca do loiro causava em sua pele. Quando Naruto baixou a bermuda de Sasuke voltou beijando as pernas do Uchiha com carinho. Sasuke não estava usando roupa de baixo e Naruto sorriu e lhe piscou um olho ao constatar o fato, fazendo o outro rolar os olhos. O loiro segurou o pênis à mostra em sua mão e voltou a beijar Sasuke enquanto o tocava até estar completamente excitado e movendo os quadris acompanhando o ritmo. Quando Naruto voltou a descer os beijos foi com o propósito de trilhar o caminho até a intimidade de Sasuke. Primeiro lambeu toda a extensão e continuou a movimentar a mão. Depois, passou a deixar lambidas na glande. Quando enfim abrigou a ponta do membro em sua  
boca, Naruto viu Sasuke jogar a cabeça pra trás e levantar o quadril. O loiro passou a chupar num ritmo próprio. Não era lento a ponto de ser torturante nem rápido a ponto de ser demais. Não engolia todo o membro, mas até onde ia deixava bem molhado e voltava ora pressionando os lábios, ora raspando os dentes suavemente, para então chegar à ponta e brincar com a fenda da glande. Sasuke passava a mão pelos cabelos curtos de Naruto, sem forçar, apenas  
aceitando o ritmo e rebolando abaixo do outro.

Quando se deu por satisfeito, Naruto se afastou de Sasuke, sorrindo pelo som de lamento que o moreno deixou escapar e retirou as roupas que ainda lhe cobriam o corpo e apertavam a ereção. Sasuke aproveitou para se virar na cama a fim de alcançar o criado mudo e retirar de lá o lubrificante e os preservativos. Quando ia se virar novamente, Naruto o impediu, colando-se ao seu corpo deitado de bruços, roçando o membro entre suas pernas.

— Olha como você me deixa, Teme. Tá feliz?

— Não vou mentir, tô sim. Mas posso ficar mais.

Naruto riu e Sasuke virou o rosto para trocarem um beijo atrapalhado, porém gostoso pelo atrito entre os corpos. Naruto pegou o tubo de lubrificante e Sasuke dobrou os joelhos, levantando o quadril. Mas, ao invés de iniciar a preparação no moreno, Naruto passou o gel em seu próprio membro, bombeou algumas vezes e se encaixou atrás de Sasuke, fazendo-o fechar as pernas, a parte interna das coxas pressionando a ereção. Conforme Naruto se movia seu pau  
roçava nos testículos de Sasuke, que rebolava cada vez mais rápido. Naruto levou a mão ao membro do Uchiha, masturbando-o na mesma velocidade em que estocava entre suas pernas e Sasuke gozou com um arrepio percorrendo seu corpo.  
  


Conforme a onda de prazer passava o moreno podia sentir Naruto lhe beijando as costas e acariciando as nádegas. Sasuke ainda estava relaxado pelo orgasmo recente quando Naruto acariciou seu ânus e começou a penetrá-lo com um dedo lubrificado.

— Tudo bem?

— Tudo ótimo. Continua.

E Naruto continuou. Explorou o interior de Sasuke com um dedo, depois dois. Antes de pôr o terceiro não resistiu e deixou uma lambida generosa no orifício já alargado e com isso Sasuke se levantou após um gemido rouco lhe escapar. O moreno fez Naruto se deitar e se colocou com quadril na direção do rosto dele, ao passo que tinha a virilha de Naruto ao alcance de sua boca.  
Beijou a glande no mesmo momento em que Naruto voltava a lhe lamber. Sasuke tomava o máximo que conseguia de Naruto em sua boca ao passo que o loiro brincava com sua entrada, ora com a língua, ora com os dedos. Quando Naruto encontrou sua próstata Sasuke não foi capaz de se concentrar no boquete e passou a apenas acariciar as coxas fortes, sentindo os dedos dentro de si. Não demorou até a ansiedade falar mais alto e Sasuke rapidamente alcançar a camisinha, deslizá-la no membro de Naruto e se virar e sentar sobre ele, rebolando no pau que o preenchia aos poucos, apoiando as mãos no peito bronzeado.  
  


Naruto não sabia se era mais gostoso olhar para o rosto de Sasuke ou para onde seus corpos se uniam. Quando Sasuke sentou completamente, se inclinou para beijar o loiro e o movimento fez os dois gemerem arrastado. O Uchiha rebolava a seu bel prazer e Naruto estava hipnotizado demais por todas as sensações para fazer mais do que lhe apertar a bunda com vontade e gemer o nome do moreno, ofegante.

Quando o orgasmo do loiro veio, Sasuke pode sentir o pau de Naruto pulsando dentro de si e as mãos fortes lhe apertarem ainda mais, forçando para baixo de modo que toda a extensão estivesse enterrada dentro de si.

— Ah! Porra, Sas, que delícia! Céus! - Naruto falava, sem sequer parecer consciente desse fato.

Sasuke observou atentamente a face de prazer do outro, gravando-a na memória. Todos os músculos de Naruto pareciam se retesar, ele tinha os olhos azuis muito abertos e escuros pelas pupilas dilatadas, sua boca vermelha estava aberta e convidativa e Sasuke soube que nenhum de seus muitos sonhos com o loiro tinham feito jus à realidade.

Ainda rebolou sobre ele lentamente mais algumas vezes, levando a mão ao próprio membro e se estimulando até gozar mais uma vez, espalhando seu sêmen sobre o abdômen de Naruto e se deliciando ao ver o contraste do líquido branco com a pele bronzeada. Naruto saiu de dentro de si e se sentou, beijando-o com carinho, acariciando os cabelos negros e suados no processo.

Não disseram nada. Levantaram-se e, ainda se tocando, se limparam. Vestiram as partes de baixo das roupas e voltaram a se deitar. Naruto se aninhou no peito de Sasuke e logo adormeceu. O moreno ficou observado o sono do outro, se concentrando na textura da pele sob seu toque, nas pequenas pintas e manchas nos ombros musculosos, nos fios loiros e curtos de seus cabelos que desprendiam um cheiro tão característico. Dormiu muitos minutos depois, completamente envolvido por tudo que era Naruto.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Só eu amo limonada? rsrs  
> Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo.  
> Por favor me deixem saber   
> Jaa ne <3


	15. Sei que meus olhos vão te convencer - Parte 1

Naruto acordou primeiro. Estava agarrado a Sasuke como se ele fosse um enorme travesseiro. A perna direita do loiro estava sobre as duas do moreno e Naruto tinha a cabeça apoiada no peito de Sasuke. Sasuke dormia com os dois braços levantados acima da cabeça de modo que não foi difícil para Naruto se afastar sem acordá-lo. Deitou-se de lado e ficou observando o sono do outro. Os cabelos de Sasuke, mais compridos na frente, estavam jogados mais para o lado, cobrindo boa parte da face esquerda. Sua expressão era serena, como de quem tem um sono sem sonhos. Ele quase não se mexia, apenas mudando a posição da cabeça ou das pernas vez ou outra, mas sem se virar.

Sem nem notar, Naruto começou a se atentar aos detalhes. Era possível ver a leve diferença na tonalidade da pele que estava a maior parte do tempo coberta para aquela que ficava um pouco mais exposta. Não tinha muitas manchas. As que mais se destacavam eram três pintas escuras no lado esquerdo de seu pescoço, curiosamente alinhadas, e uma mancha clara no interior da coxa esquerda. A constituição corporal de Sasuke era também diferente da sua. Enquanto Naruto tinha costas largas, braços e pernas musculosos, o Uchiha era bem mais esguio. Ainda assim era possível ver as linhas dos músculos delineadas. Os olhos de Naruto se concentraram por mais tempo naquele V formado no fim do tronco em direção à virilha. No centro daquela região alguns pelos negros eram visíveis. Finos, mas formando um caminho até o púbis de Sasuke - onde, Naruto se lembrava bem, os pelos eram aparados.

Observou e comparou os formatos dos dedos das mãos - Sasuke tinha dedos mais finos que os seus. No dedo médio da mão esquerda dele havia um calo, que Naruto sabia que tinha se formado devido à posição em que o Uchiha segurava os lápis e canetas para escrever/desenhar. O loiro não fazia ideia de quanto tempo tinha passado ali olhando Sasuke dormir quando ele se remexeu, esticou os braços e abriu os olhos. A expressão sonolenta não tardou a se virar para si e Naruto viu a confusão passar pelos olhos de Sasuke por apenas um segundo, para em seguida ser substituída por um olhar de carinho.  _ Esse olhos, como podem falar tanto? _

— Bom dia.

— Bom dia, Sasuke. 

Naruto levou a mão até os cabelos escuros, tirando-os do rosto de Sasuke.

— Faz muito tempo que acordou?

— Não. Quer dizer, não sei. Estava te olhando dormir, perdi um pouco a noção do tempo, eu acho.

A sinceridade absurda de Naruto fez Sasuke se constranger um pouco e desviar o olhar.

— Isso é assustador, Dobe.

— Ah, para. Sabia que você fala dormindo?

— Que? Claro que não falo! Ninguém nunca me disse isso. Nem você!

— Ah, mas hoje você falou.

— É? E o que eu disse?

— Estava meio enrolado mas consegui entender as palavras “Naruto bom de cama” no meio dos resmungos.

O olhar de Naruto era divertido e o sorriso em seu rosto sacana, e Sasuke não teve outra alternativa a não ser rir da bobeira do loiro.

— Ah, claro. Bom, pelo menos eu não falei nada sem sentido.

Foi a vez de Naruto desviar o olhar, mas o sorriso ainda brincava em seus lábios quando Sasuke sentou-se à beira da cama antes de se levantar. A boxer que ele usava estava um pouco enrolada, deixando um pedaço da nádega esquerda à mostra e o olhar de Naruto foi atraído diretamente para uma marca avermelhada que se destacava no local. A lembrança do momento em que ela havia sido feita encheu sua mente e o sorriso do loiro aumentou - mas Sasuke não pôde ver, pois caminhava devagar até o banheiro. 

Depois de Sasuke, Naruto foi até o banheiro também. Quando voltou, Naruto viu o moreno deitado de bruços, as pernas esticadas e espalhadas em toda a cama, os braços por baixo do travesseiro que o loiro teria usado se não tivesse dormido em cima do corpo alheio.

— Dolorido? - Naruto perguntou, já se ajoelhando entre as pernas de Sasuke.

— Uhum.

Naruto apertou a região lombar de Sasuke com a firmeza ideal e o moreno soltou um suspiro que misturava dor e alívio. Depois de alguns minutos massageando a região com cuidado, o loiro se levantou da cama e pediu para Sasuke se virar.

— Por que? Continua assim que tá bom.

— Vira, Sasuke.

— Aff.

— Para de reclamar e confia em mim.

Sasuke se virou, ainda mantendo as pernas abertas e esticadas.

— Fecha as pernas.

O moreno fez o que foi pedido e Naruto se aproximou e começou a ajustar a posição de Sasuke. Passou o braço esquerdo dele por sobre o tronco, fazendo ambos os membros estarem direcionados para a direita. Fez sinal para que Sasuke dobrasse os joelhos e cruzasse os tornozelos e pediu para que ele virasse o tronco na direção de seus braços, ao passo que Naruto fazia pressão em seu quadril, direcionando as pernas para o lado oposto. Sasuke gemeu de dor, mas Naruto segurou a posição por alguns segundos antes de invertê-la, repetindo o processo para o outro lado. Quando soltou, Naruto deixou um selinho rápido nos lábios de Sasuke antes de puxá-lo suavemente para se sentar na cama.

— Melhor?

— Uau. Muito melhor! Isso foi relaxante!

— Apenas uma amostra das vantagens de estar com um cara que cursa Fisioterapia.

— Hm. Anotado.  Vou me lembrar disso quando passar pelo prédio de saúde lá em Oto.

O tom de Sasuke foi brincalhão e Naruto riu. Porém um riso meio sem-graça e logo em seguida o loiro se levantou e mudou de assunto.

— ‘Tô cheio de fome, já. E você?

Sasuke não tinha tido intenção nenhuma com a brincadeira, mas percebeu o incômodo de Naruto. Seria mentira dizer que não se agradou um pouco com o ciúme do loiro. Então, para não deixar o clima ruim, abraçou Naruto por trás e sussurrou em seu ouvido.

— Obrigado, Dobe. Se prepara que sempre vou querer isso.

— Ah não! - Naruto já parecia bem mais leve, com essa simples afirmação vinda de Sasuke. - Sem ser mimado você já é esse bastardo, imagina se eu te deixar mal-acostumado.

— Ei! 

Naruto se virou e calou o protesto de Sasuke com um beijo lento, acariciando os cabelos na nuca do moreno e lhe abraçando a cintura. Saíram do quarto sem dizer mais nada e desceram as escadas em um silêncio confortável. A casa estava silenciosa e, olhando pela janela da cozinha, Sasuke viu que o carro de Itachi não estava na garagem, o que indicava que ele e o “namorido” ainda não tinham voltado.

Sasuke e Naruto prepararam um café da manhã simples juntos e comiam conversando sobre o que fariam no fim de semana quando ouviram o barulho do carro sendo estacionado. Dois minutos depois Shisui e Itachi entraram pela porta da cozinha, carregando sacolas de mantimentos.

— Ah! Vocês já estão tomando café! Poxa, ia fazer algo pra nós. - Shisui falou deixando as bolsas na bancada.

Os Uchihas mais velhos colocaram mais algumas torradas para fazer e se sentaram junto à Naruto e Sasuke. Agiam como se fosse a coisa mais natural ter encontrado os dois seminus tomando café juntos. Talvez fosse mesmo.

— Vai ficar pro almoço, Naruto? - Shisui perguntou, enquanto bebericava o café.

— Ah, valeu pelo convite, mas não vai dar. Tenho que ir pra casa ver meu avô. Eu avisei que chegava hoje cedo e o velho já deve estar me esperando.

Enquanto conversavam, o celular de Itachi tocou e ele franziu o cenho antes de ir até a sala e atender.

— Se for da empresa eu juro que faço um escândalo. - Shisui disse. - Nós já passamos da fase de precisar ficar trabalhando todo fim de semana, esse povo tem que aprender a se virar sem o Itachi às vezes. Mas também, ele é um bobão, não impõe limites e fica todo preocupado.

Itachi voltou à cozinha com uma expressão pensativa no rosto. Shisui perguntou do que se tratava a ligação e Itachi disse que explicaria depois. Sasuke e Naruto limparam a louça que sujaram e foram em direção ao quarto de Sasuke novamente. Mal entraram e o moreno se colou às costas de Naruto.

— Você tem mesmo que ir agora?

— Odeio dizer isso, ainda mais com você agarrado em mim, mas tenho. Meu avô tem uma consulta hoje e eu prometi chegar cedo pra ir com ele. 

— Hm. Ok. - Sasuke deixou um beijo na nuca de Naruto e se afastou.

Enquanto o loiro se preparava para ir embora os dois planejavam o que fariam à noite. Naruto disse que iria falar com os amigos para saber o que eles achavam. Sasuke concordou. Por mais que preferisse mil vezes ficar a sós com Naruto, não só pela nova relação entre os dois, já que sempre foi assim, não iria se negar a sair com os colegas da cidade. Já não os via a algum tempo e até que se divertia na companhia deles. Se despediram e quando Naruto seguiu para casa, Sasuke voltou para dentro. Itachi e Shisui conversavam baixo, ainda na mesa da cozinha, mas mudaram a conversa e voltaram a atenção para Sasuke assim que ele entrou.

— Nem senta, Sasuke! Vem me ajudar na faxina. - Shisui falou, se levantando e arrastando um Sasuke emburrado até a área de serviço, com Itachi rindo ao fundo enquanto começava a arrumar a cozinha.

***

Naruto estava entediado sentado na cadeira desconfortável da sala de espera do hospital. E pra piorar, ali dentro não pegava rede em seu celular. Seu avô já estava na sala do médico há quase meia hora e Naruto sabia bem que não era por nenhum problema grave e sim porque os dois deveriam estar jogando conversa fora. Quando Naruto levantou o olhar do celular após ter checado a hora pelo que parecia ter sido a milésima vez, avistou a figura feminina que surgia de uma das portas do corredor. Apesar de os característicos cabelos rosa estarem escondidos por uma touca de tecido florido, o reconhecimento foi imediato.

— Oe! Sakura!

O tom de voz exagerado fez a moça da recepção lhe olhar feio. E, assim que chegou perto o suficiente, Sakura lhe deu um cascudo.

— Fala baixo, idiota! Isso é um hospital. Eu já tinha te visto. O que está fazendo aqui? Tudo bem?

— Tão carinhosa. - Naruto disse com ironia. — Tudo, só o velho que está na consulta de rotina.

— Ah, que bom. E não me venha falar de carinho, seu desnaturado! Não conversamos decentemente desde as festas de fim de ano. Tá deslumbrado com Suna e esqueceu dos pobres?

— Ah tá! Como se eu fosse menos pobre. Mas eu sei que estou em falta com vocês. Eu andei bem ocupado mesmo nos últimos meses, várias preocupações…

— Aham, sei bem os tipos de preocupações que você tem.

— Olha aqui! Eu to falando sério, pô. Eu trabalho no fim de semana, estudo, e ainda tinha umas outras coisas me preocupando. Mas as coisas já estão melhores. Enfim, qual a boa de hoje?

— Não sei. Ainda não combinaram nada, que eu saiba. Provavelmente o Paradise…

— Paradise? E você vai? Você sempre dizia que não gostava de ir pra lá.

— Isso porque o pervertido do Kakashi ficava me encarando!

— E o que mudou?

— Mudou que agora ele pode, já que estamos juntos.

— Quê? Você e o Kakashi? Como isso aconteceu?

— Se você fosse um amigo mais presente saberia.

Naruto deu língua para a amiga, que retribuiu a birra rapidamente e depois olhou ao redor pra se certificar de que ninguém tinha visto a atitude boba. Estava em seu local de trabalho afinal. Neste momento o avô de Naruto enfim saiu do consultório e o loiro se despediu de Sakura, dizendo que se veriam no bar à noite. 

Naruto passou o restante do dia com o avô. Mandou mensagens para os amigos e para Sasuke falando dos planos para a noite. Sentia-se animado em passar um tempo com todo mundo, realmente suas últimas visitas haviam sido corridas e Naruto sempre estava um pouco aéreo, os ambientes lhe fazendo pensar na situação mal-resolvida dentro de si. Agora, já tendo resolvido melhor as coisas com Sasuke e consigo mesmo, sentia-se bem mais leve. Leve demais. A noite havia sido incrível e só de lembrar Naruto já sentia um arrepio lhe correr o corpo. Sasuke era...viciante. De um jeito perigosamente bom.

Quando chegou até o bar, o dono, Kakashi, lhe cumprimentou com um abraço. Apesar de não ser exatamente do círculo de amigos, Naruto sempre se dera bem com o homem mais velho. Viu que alguns dos amigos já estavam numa mesa ao canto. Gaara estava lá, abraçado com Lee. Shikamaru parecia entediado como sempre, mas Naruto sabia que ele ouvia cada palavra do que Lee estava falando. Sakura também já estava ali. Naruto se aproximou e foi recebido por todos animadamente, já pegando uma bebida de dentro do balde de gelo que estava no centro da mesa. Conforme a conversa fluía Naruto ria da maneira como Gaara ficava um pouco constrangido mas não impedia Lee de falar detalhes sobre seu relacionamento; de como Shikamaru soltava comentários afiados nos momentos certos, fazendo Kiba, que tinha aparecido alguns minutos depois de Naruto ter chego, rir escandalosamente; ficou surpreso quando Sakura explicou como tinha começado o relacionamento com Kakashi. A surpresa foi ainda maior quando Neji e Hinata chegaram de mãos dadas e Naruto engasgou com a bebida ao saber que os primos estavam juntos. 

Então Sasuke chegou. E o clima mudou.

***

Sasuke saiu de casa checando a hora no celular. Tinha ficado vendo um filme com Itachi e Shisui e provavelmente os amigos já estariam todos no bar quando chegasse. Dito e feito. Assim que entrou reparou no maior grupo do local rindo animadamente. E então o olhar de Naruto pousou em si. O loiro lhe olhou de cima a baixo e Sasuke se aproximou sorrindo de canto. Já ia se aproximando demais dele quando Kiba lhe abraçou pelos ombros, fazendo-o tomar consciência de que não estava sozinho com Naruto ali e que provavelmente seria muito chocante se chegasse dando um beijo nos lábios do loiro. E, por mais que estivesse animado pela conversa que se desenrolava ao redor, sentiu o pensamento incômodo se infiltrar em sua mente: deveria fingir que nada tinha acontecido entre eles? 

Não fazia ideia se mais alguém, além de Gaara, a quem Naruto já tinha mencionado que tinha contado, sabia sobre a bissexualidade do loiro. Sasuke sempre fora reservado sobre seus sentimentos e relações, mas nunca escondeu nada. Jamais escondeu o fato de ser gay e nem se incomodava em mascarar o fato de estar com alguém. A ideia de precisar fazer isso justo com Naruto lhe deixava com uma sensação ruim na boca do estômago. Sem saber como agir exatamente, Sasuke deliberadamente ficou afastado de Naruto durante toda a noite. Tinha medo de deixar algo muito na vista e Naruto não gostar. E foi ficando irritado por estar com esse medo.

Quando decidiram ir embora, apenas Sakura ficando para ajudar o namorado a fechar o bar, os amigos caminharam juntos boa parte do trajeto até suas casas. Antes mesmo que Naruto levantasse a hipótese de dormir em sua casa, Sasuke se despediu de todos e foi embora sozinho. Ainda viu que Naruto lhe olhava de maneira confusa enquanto Kiba o chamava para irem logo. Mas Sasuke também estava confuso. Não gostou da maneira como se sentiu, precisava pensar. Pensar no porquê de estar se importando tanto com isso, pra início de conversa. Era para irem devagar, certo? Chegou em casa ainda pensativo e, antes de dormir, visualizou mas não respondeu a mensagem de boa noite que Naruto tinha enviado.

***

No domingo Naruto estava que era só confusão. Tinha passado a manhã pensando em como havia sido estranha a atitude de Sasuke em relação a si na noite anterior. Quando tinha falado com o moreno pela última vez mais cedo naquele dia tudo parecia ótimo. Mas, no bar, Sasuke ficava se afastando e o evitando propositalmente. Não que Naruto esperasse ficar com o moreno da mesma maneira que os casais que estavam presentes se comportavam, afinal, estavam indo com calma. Mas também não esperava que Sasuke fosse agir assim. Parecia que o moreno estava se policiando para não se aproximar demais, como se não quisesse que ficasse visível para os outros o que eles tinham - seja lá o que fosse. E isso estava deixando Naruto inquieto. Significaria que Sasuke realmente não estava mais envolvido consigo e não queria passar uma impressão errada? Mas não foi isso que tinha parecido quando estavam juntos.

Cansado de pensar, lembrando do compromisso que tinham assumido de serem sinceros um com o outro, e não querendo ter que voltar para a universidade num clima estranho com Sasuke, após almoçar como o avô, Naruto foi até a casa do Uchiha. Foi Shisui quem atendeu a porta e quando o Uchiha mais velho convidou Naruto para se sentar, Itachi e Sasuke desceram as escadas. Sasuke já trazia sua mala para voltar a Oto e Naruto se perguntou se ele iria sem falar nada consigo.

— Ah! Naruto! Que bom que você está aqui! 

— Oi, Itachi. Sasuke.

— Oi. 

Itachi olhou de um para outro estranhando o fato de eles não terem se aproximado imediatamente, mas ignorou e começou a falar:

— Bom eu fiquei pensando que talvez levantar esse assunto agora seja complicado mas são vocês que  tem que decidir de qualquer maneira então melhor falar com os dois juntos.

— Que assunto, aniki?

— Sabe ontem quando eu atendi aquela ligação no café da manhã?

— A ligação da empresa?

— Bom, aí é que está. Não era da empresa, Sasuke. Era o corretor. Aquele apartamento que vimos um tempo atrás vagou. Se vocês quiserem, podemos fechar o negócio ainda essa semana.

Naruto abriu um pouco a boca, surpreso e buscou o olhar de Sasuke. As feições do moreno eram um tanto indecifráveis, mas seus olhos mostravam que também estava um pouco impactado com a notícia. Nos últimos tempos a ideia de morarem juntos tinha sido esquecida em suas mentes. E agora que ela se fazia presente ambos ficaram sem saber como responder.

— Tudo bem meninos, eu entendo que a situação entre vocês mudou. - Itachi os olhou com uma expressão significativa que fez Sasuke revirar os olhos e Shisui rir abertamente. - Então não precisam decidir agora. Pesem os prós e contras e depois me digam, ok? Sasuke, eu vou levar sua mala pro carro. Te espero lá.

Naruto estava receoso, mas mesmo assim se aproximou de Sasuke. O moreno não recuou do toque em seu braço e Naruto perguntou, um tanto chateado.

— Você já vai?

— Tenho que ir. O senhorio da república vai fazer uma inspeção amanhã e os idiotas só me avisaram hoje cedo. Tem um monte de coisa que tem que ajeitar e só eu e o Kabuto podemos ir pra lá hoje, então quando mais cedo melhor. Mas eu ia passar na sua casa antes.

— Ah. Eu… posso te dar um beijo?

— Que pergunta é essa, Dobe? Desde quando você pergunta se pode me beijar?

— Eu não sei, você estava estranho…

— Tsk. 

Foi Sasuke quem se aproximou e beijou Naruto. Um beijo intenso, quente. Naruto apertava o corpo do outro como se quisesse ter certeza que ele estava mesmo ali e Sasuke se sentia derreter nos braços do outro. Foi o Uchiha quem quebrou o beijo. Quando se separaram, ofegantes, com as testas coladas, Naruto perguntou:

— O que houve ontem?

Sasuke desviou o olhar.

— Besteira. 

— Me diz, Sasuke.

— Vou dizer. Mas agora não dá. Eu tenho mesmo que ir. Você vai hoje ainda pra Suna?

— Vou. Mais tarde.

— Certo. Quando chegar lá me liga.

— E sobre… o que o Itachi disse?

— Hm. Eu não sei. O que você acha?

Naruto se afastou um pouco e analisou a face de Sasuke. Ele ainda não lhe olhava nos olhos por muito tempo, parecia um tanto tenso. 

— Também não sei.

— Então eu vou dizer pro Itachi não dar resposta nenhuma ainda. Ok?

— Certo.

Os dois então foram em direção aonde o carro de Itachi estava. Sasuke estava abraçado à Naruto e lhe deu um beijo rápido antes de se despedir de Shisui e entrar no carro. Naruto também se despediu e foi caminhando para casa. A confusão de mais cedo nem um pouco diminuída. Ao contrário. Ainda maior com a questão de morarem juntos tendo sido levantada.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey!  
> O capítulo estava ficando muito grande então tive que dividir em dois.  
> Sorry.
> 
> O complementar a esse vem nos próximos dias.
> 
> O motivo pra ser parte 1 e 2 é: eu tenho os títulos planejados com a letra da música-tema kkkkk #sinceridade
> 
> Bom, espero que tenham curtido!
> 
> Jaa ne!


	16. Sei que meus olhos vão te convencer - Parte 2

Chegaram em Oto mais rápido do que de costume. Assim que Itachi parou o carro, Sasuke viu que a porta principal da casa estava aberta, o que indicava que Kabuto já havia chegado. Mal tinha desejado que o colega estivesse sozinho, viu o homem pálido de longos cabelos negros sair carregando uma sacola de lixo.

— Mas que porra. Se soubesse não teria vindo.

— O que?

— Esse orientador do Kabuto. Cara nojento, vive aqui e fica sempre me secando. Não importa o quão grosso eu seja, ele sempre parece se divertir. Me dá nos nervos.

— Bom, se você se mudar…

— Itachi, por tudo que é mais sagrado, eu já falei quatro vezes que nós ainda não decidimos.

— Ok. Entendi. Mas ainda acho que vocês estão pensando demais. O apartamento tem dois quartos, vocês serão dois amigos morando juntos.

— Mas nós não somos mais só amigos.

— O que quer dizer que não terão mais que enfrentar nenhuma saga pra se ver.

— Você e sua mente simples, Itachi. Que parte do “nós vamos devagar” você não entendeu? Não me parece que ir morar juntos depois de só algumas semanas num clima diferente e de ter transado pela primeira vez seja ir devagar.

— Tão fofo.

— Fofo?

— É. Você iludido que pode ir devagar com seus sentimentos.

Sasuke suspirou. Apesar do jeito zombeteiro, Itachi tocou bem na ferida.

— É, iludido mesmo.

Sasuke ignorou completamente o aceno que Orochimaru lhe direcionou e continuou dentro do carro.

— É?

— É né, Itachi. Óbvio que eu to todo envolvido de novo. Se é que um dia deixei de estar. Como não se envolver? É o Naruto, droga. Como se não bastasse toda a história que a gente já tem ele ainda é todo cuidadoso, e carinhoso, e gostoso, e…

— Muita informação, Sasuke, muita informação. Mas entendi. E vocês parecem bem, não? Então por que não se dar essa chance?

— Não está tudo tão bem assim.

— Não? Mas já? Ontem de manhã vocês estavam praticamente em lua de mel.

— E à noite eu me senti como se fosse uma amante.

— Quê?

— Eu não sabia como agir na frente de todo mundo. Eu quase beijei ele assim que cheguei e quando me toquei que não sabia se ele já tinha se assumido pra todo mundo ou se sequer queria isso, fiquei confuso. Eu fiquei fugindo dele o tempo todo com medo de fazer alguma coisa muito íntima e ele não gostar. Pra não ficar mal se ele me cortasse, cortei eu.

— Ai Sasuke, não acredito.

— Itachi, faz muito tempo que eu sou apaixonado pelo Naruto. Mas eu não faço ideia do que ele sente por mim.

— Não é possível que…

Antes que Itachi completasse o raciocínio os irmão viram que Kabuto se aproximava do carro. Tinha um sorriso falso nos lábios e olhava fixamente para Sasuke. O Uchiha mais novo suspirou e abriu a porta.

— Sasuke.

— Depois a gente conversa, Itachi. Eu vou conversar com ele também, relaxa. Não fecha nem dispensa o apartamento ainda. Valeu pela carona.

Sasuke foi andando em direção à casa sem olhar para trás, deixando um Itachi preocupado observando suas costas antes de manobrar o carro e partir de volta à Konoha. _Não é possível que ele não veja como o Naruto olha pra ele._ No caminho de volta Itachi passou pela casa do avô de Naruto e viu que o carro do loiro não estava mais ali. _Talvez ele já tenha voltado pra Suna._ Quando chegou, Shisui o esperava no quarto que dividiam:

— E então, o que eles resolveram?

— Nada. Conversei com Sasuke e ele diz que não sabe como Naruto se sente em relação a ele e não quer arriscar se envolver ainda mais.

— Puta merda, tem hora que Sasuke se faz de besta. Não é possível, até eu consigo ver o jeito que o Naruto olha pra ele.

— Né?! Bem que eu tentei dizer, mas ele não me ouviu.

— E pela sua cara você não vai desistir e vai mexer seus pauzinhos pra ajudar, né?!

Itachi se aproximou, sentou-se na cama ao lado do primo e namorado e disse, travesso:

— Que tipo de irmão eu seria se não fizesse isso?

***

Nos dias que se seguiram Sasuke praticamente evitou Naruto. Respondia ao loiro por mensagens, mas não iniciava os assuntos e desconversou em todas as vezes em que ele fez menção de lhe perguntar o que estava errado. Sasuke não queria dizer como se sentiu e parecer estar cobrando algo e, de quebra, deixar muito na cara o quanto tinha falhado miseravelmente em ir com calma. Não queria que Naruto se sentisse obrigado a lhe corresponder. Fosse o que fosse que estavam desenvolvendo, dessa vez iria esperar ao invés de jogar seus sentimentos em cima do loiro sem que ele demonstrasse estar preparado para lidar com isso. E sua tática era de parecer indiferente e casual, assim como haviam combinado, embora por dentro não parasse de pensar em como seria se fossem morar juntos e as coisas acabassem não evoluindo da maneira como seu coração queria e esperava.

***

Naruto estava cansado. A cafeteria estava com movimento intenso e o loiro tinha tido uma semana pesada. Além, é claro, de sua mente estar a mil. Novamente por causa de Sasuke. Vinham se falando apenas por mensagens e o moreno ainda não tinha lhe explicado o porquê de ter agido estranho em Konoha. E estava mais frio, evasivo. Era sempre Naruto quem puxava e dava continuidade às conversas e nos últimos dois dias acabou deixando um pouco de lado também, com medo de estar parecendo muito insistente. Queria pensar que Sasuke lhe diria se estivesse incomodado, mas não podia ter certeza. Conhecia o Uchiha muito bem, claro, como amigo. Mas como… seja lá o que fossem nesse momento, estava pisando em ovos.

O que mais deixava Naruto inquieto era uma sensação de culpa. Não sabia exatamente como ou porquê, mas sentia que a atitude de Sasuke era culpa sua. Sentia que o moreno não confiava plenamente em si e na relação que tinham, depois de tudo. Mas também se sentia irritado com isso. Tinham conversado, prometido serem sinceros, se não estava confortável Sasuke deveria dizer, certo?! Naruto começava a se perguntar se Sasuke estaria arrependido de ter tentado, se tinha o pressionado a isso, e a ideia lhe dava um embrulho no estômago. Havia se jogado de cabeça nisso - como sempre fazia com relação a tudo. Mas, ainda assim, se fosse para acabar o que mal haviam começado que fosse logo e não mais tarde, para que pudessem superar e manter a amizade intacta.

Era nisso que pensava enquanto levava mais alguns pedidos até os clientes. Estava de costas para o salão da cafeteria quando ouviu alguém chamar pelo garçom e, antes de se virar, olhou para o relógio, desejando que não fosse um grupo muito grande ou exigente, já que faltava apenas 40 minutos para o fim de seu turno. Ficou surpreso ao se virar e dar de cara com Itachi lhe sorrindo suavemente. Automaticamente olhou ao redor, enquanto se aproximava do Uchiha mais velho, procurando. Antes mesmo que o cumprimentasse, Itachi disse:

— Sasuke não está aqui. Eu vim sozinho. Podemos conversar?

— Ah. Claro. Saio em menos de uma hora, você pode esperar?

— Com certeza.

— Vai querer algo enquanto isso?

— Vocês fazem ovos fritos? - Naruto ergueu a sobrancelha. — Sei lá, me deu vontade e eu nunca consigo fazer direito.

Itachi ria e Naruto não teve como não acompanhar antes de se afastar e ir providenciar o pedido dele. Trabalhou os minutos que faltavam se perguntando o que teria feito Itachi ir até ali sozinho. Quando finalmente saiu, o de cabelos longos perguntou:

— Prefere conversar aqui mesmo ou vamos para algum outro lugar? Seu alojamento, talvez?

Naruto pensou. Sabia que um dos colegas estava estudando no quarto que dividiam para uma prova complicada e tinha dito que ficaria o dia fora para não atrapalhar. Era complicado que tivesse sempre que se adequar às rotinas e necessidades de mais três pessoas, fora as regras da universidade. Embora fossem todos caras legais e Naruto nunca tivesse sido o tipo de pessoa com dificuldade de fazer amigos, dividir o mesmo ambiente tão intimamente com pessoas de quem sabia muito pouco era um tanto desconfortável. Ainda mais para o loiro, acostumado a ter seu espaço. E sequer havia muito tempo para que criasse uma relação mais próxima com os colegas, com os horários extensos e incompatíveis de cada um. Entre o fato de ter um toque de recolher, de não poder convidar ninguém para sua “casa”, de ter que usar um banheiro comunitário e todos os outros incômodos de morar em um alojamento estudantil, era essa interação com os colegas que deixava Naruto menos à vontade. Cada vez que pensava nisso sua mente fazia questão de lhe lembrar dos planos que ele e Sasuke haviam feito para morar juntos e que agora eram ao mesmo tempo mais possíveis e mais complicados.

Pensou nisso tudo nos segundos em que Itachi aguardava a resposta:

— Acho melhor ficarmos por aqui mesmo.

— Ok. Naruto, tem falado com meu irmão?

— Tenho. Bom, mais ou menos, acho que ele não teve muito tempo essa semana. Está tudo bem?

— Me diz você. Está tudo bem com vocês?

Naruto suspirou.

— Bem que eu gostaria de saber.

Itachi abriu um sorriso simpático antes de dizer:

— Essa coisa do apartamento mexeu com vocês, né?

— É, também, mas ele já estava meio estranho antes e nem me explicou porque.

— Ele não disse?

— Você sabe?

— Naruto, ele ficou confuso.

— Hã? Confuso tô eu.

— Ele não sabia como agir na frente dos outros. Ficou com receio de fazer ou falar algo que deixasse muito na cara o que está acontecendo entre vocês e...

Naruto olhava para Itachi espantado, como se ele de repente tivesse materializado um corvo e tentasse convencê-lo a engolir o bicho.. Mas logo se recompôs. _Ah. Ele não quer que os outros saibam._ Sentiu uma sensação ruim dentro de si com tal constatação.

— Mas por que ele não me falou? Eu disse que a gente devia estar nisso juntos, eu ia entender...

— Acho que vocês precisam deixar as coisas mais claras…

— Mas nós conversamos, Itachi.

— E deixaram claro como se sentem?

Naruto tentou evitar, mas não foi capaz, e baixou o olhar.

— É que eu não sei…

— Não sabe mesmo?

Itachi parecia mais sério e Naruto passou a mão nos cabelos curtos e deu um sorriso fraco sem encarar o amigo. É claro que sabia. Soube no momento que achou que Sasuke tinha voltado com Utakata e soube que o sentimento não tinha nascido ali. Soube ainda mais ao acordar abraçado com Sasuke, ao beijá-lo, ao fazer amor com ele pela primeira vez e ao observá-lo dormir. Naruto sabia, mas estava assustado, pois Sasuke parecia distante e casual e depois de tudo Naruto não achava que poderia exigir qualquer coisa. O moreno tinha dito que queria ir com calma então Naruto sufocou dentro de si, forçando-se a permanecer casual também, a vontade de dizer com todas as letras que já tinha negado por tempo demais o fato de estar completamente apaixonado pelo melhor amigo.

Mas a ideia de dizer com todas as letras o que sentia não lhe deixava mais confiante. Na verdade se perguntava se não seria prepotência sua, confessar seus sentimentos e esperar que Sasuke estivesse disposto a retribuí-lo depois de tê-lo rejeitado por tanto tempo. E era por isso que esperava. Não queria pressionar o moreno a qualquer decisão, queria que ele se sentisse à vontade. Naruto tinha deixado Sasuke lidando com os próprios sentimentos sozinho uma vez. No fundo, meio que esperava ter que passar pelo mesmo. E devia estar certo, não? Se o moreno não queria que os amigos soubessem...

Naruto não disse nada, mas Itachi lhe tocou no antebraço em um gesto solidário.

— Como pensei. Aqui, - o moreno estendeu um papel e Naruto o pegou, curioso. — é o endereço do apartamento. A essa hora Shisui já deve ter deixado Sasuke lá. Vi que seu carro está ali fora, daqui até lá você deve levar uns quinze minutos. Diga a Sasuke que mandei um abraço.

E antes que Naruto pudesse responder, Itachi se levantou e deixou a cafeteria. E, de supetão, Naruto também saiu e foi direto até seu carro.

***

Naruto parou em frente ao endereço e observou o prédio simples, porém bem cuidado, localizado numa rua com um bom movimento, mas nada exagerado. Como Itachi tinha dito, levou quinze minutos ou até menos até ali e sabia que a Universidade de Oto ficava apenas mais alguns quilômetros à frente. De fato era o meio do caminho e seria muito menos incômodo tanto para si quanto para Sasuke se deslocarem por alguns minutos a mais do que a situação que tinham cada um em seus atuais locais de moradia. Porém, ainda tinha dúvidas. O que significava o fato de estar ali? Itachi teria alugado o apartamento, então? Sasuke teria concordado? E se era esse o caso, de que maneira? Será que teria decidido que tudo bem morarem juntos porque tinha chegado à conclusão de que deveriam ser só amigos? Ele estava tão distante durante os últimos dias que Naruto não conseguia imaginar o que estava passando pela cabeça do moreno. Enfim tomou a decisão de que, ao invés de tentar adivinhar, devia ir logo ao encontro dele e pôr tudo em pratos limpos. Lidaria depois com os próprios sentimentos.

Conferiu no papel que Itachi tinha lhe entregado e antes de bater à porta do apartamento 307 esta se abriu. A feição de Sasuke demonstrou a mais pura surpresa ao vê-lo ali.

— Naruto?

— Sasuke. Oi. Seu irmão não avisou que eu vinha?

— Quê? Não. Shisui disse que ele tinha uma reunião mas me convenceu a vir até aqui, disse que eu não deveria recusar sem ver o apartamento e…

O estômago de Naruto gelou como se estivesse caindo de uma grande altura e o loiro disse, baixo, embora seguindo Sasuke apartamento adentro.

— Então você decidiu recusar.

Naruto não olhava diretamente para Sasuke e corria os olhos pelo espaço. Não que tivesse muita coisa pra ver. Havia um sofá antigo e um rack vazio, um bancada que dividia a sala da cozinha americana, dois bancos próximos a essa bancada e um corredor à direita, que provavelmente levava ao banheiro e aos quartos.

— Não ia decidir nada sozinho. Mas… você não acha que é melhor assim?

— Não sei.

Naruto ouviu a respiração de Sasuke pesar e sentiu a aproximação rápida dele.

— Mais que droga, Naruto! Você nunca sabe de nada!

O tom de voz ainda era baixo mas a irritação estava evidente e Naruto reagiu a ela imediatamente.

— Ah, me desculpe senhor sabe tudo! Ou não né, porque até outro dia estávamos juntos e depois você começou a se afastar sem me falar nada! Parece que eu não sou o único a não saber o que quer!

— O que… - Sasuke começou a dizer, mas Naruto não ouvia, falando por cima do moreno.

— Mas tudo bem Sasuke, tudo bem. Eu demorei demais, né?! Eu entendo, mesmo! É claro que você superou e quer algo só casual entre a gente e seria estranho a gente morar junto assim, né? Eu não tenho sequer o direito de ficar frustrado, afinal eu nem cheguei a te dizer que estou ridiculamente apaixonado por você. Claro que não, porque eu preferi fingir que estava respeitando seu espaço quando na verdade só estava com medo de você me rejeitar como um dia eu te rejeitei e, porra, como eu fui idiota naquele tempo…

Sasuke segurou Naruto pelos ombros e calou o monólogo do loiro com um beijo afoito. Naruto correspondeu com fervor, apertando Sasuke em seus braços e sentindo o Uchiha impor o ritmo que bem entendia. Quando quebraram o beijo, Sasuke falou primeiro:

— O que você disse?

Naruto parecia meio confuso.

— Hã, um monte coisa…

— Sobre não poder ficar frustrado por nunca ter me dito…

— Que estou apaixonado por você. É. Mas olha, tudo bem se já passou pra você, eu juro que entendo, mas poxa não se afasta de mim...

Naruto ainda não olhava diretamente para Sasuke, apesar da proximidade dos corpos e do aperto possessivo do Uchiha sobre si. Sentia-se envergonhado.

— Naruto, você é burro ou se faz? Como pode achar que eu não sinto mais nada por você? Porra, é justamente o contrário.

— Quê? Mas você não queria que ninguém visse a gente junto e…

— Eu não queria? Você tá doido? Eu estava preocupado com o jeito que você ia reagir! Porra Naruto!

Sasuke voltou a beijar o loiro mas Naruto estava meio atordoado demais para corresponder totalmente.

— Sasuke. Você está falando sério?

— Você está?

— É claro!

— Olha pra mim.

Então enfim, Naruto olhou nos olhos do moreno.

— Óbvio que estou falando sério. Eu não queria te pressionar mas… ainda sou apaixonado por você.

E mais do que o que Sasuke havia dito, foi a intensidade do seu olhar que foi capaz de lhe convencer. Foi Naruto quem se aproximou e beijou o moreno dessa vez. Poderia rir histericamente da situação, mas esse era um uso melhor de sua boca. Ambos estavam interpretando errado as ações um do outro e, apesar do acordo que tinham feito, se refreando em falar. Parecia estupidez mas Naruto pensou que fazia sentido, sendo eles dois. Claro que tinham que se desentender antes de se entender de verdade. Quando o ar faltou, Naruto desceu os beijos pelo pescoço de Sasuke e, sem tirar os lábios da pele alva, perguntou:

— Será que tem uma cama aqui?

***

Foram se agarrando pelo curto corredor. Quando Sasuke entrou no quarto de costas e  Naruto viu de relance que de fato havia uma cama ali, as camisas já tinham ficado jogadas pelo chão e as mãos inquietas já buscavam os fechos das calças. A de Sasuke já estava escorregando por suas coxas esguias quando Naruto o empurrou para a cama. O moreno sentiu algo incomodando em suas costas e se remexeu enquanto Naruto o livrava da peça de roupa. Viu que o que o incomodara era uma sacola e quando a abriu encontrou um mini-tubo de lubrificante e três camisinhas. Naruto se despia e quando reparou o que o moreno tinha em mãos arqueou uma das sobrancelhas loiras.

— Como…?

— Shisui, só pode.

— Porra, não sei se sinto vergonha ou se tô querendo agradecer aos dois.

— Ah, eu sei o que to sentindo. - Sasuke disse, malicioso, deixando o conteúdo da sacola sobre a cama e puxando Naruto pra perto pelo cós da boxer vermelha.

— Ah é? O que? - o loiro respondeu no mesmo tom, deixando seu corpo se colar ao outro.

A resposta de Sasuke veio úmida e colada à orelha esquerda de Naruto.

— Tesão.

Naruto emitiu um chiado de prazer, abriu as pernas posicionando uma de cada lado do corpo de Sasuke e passou a se mover sobre o outro, numa fricção deliciosa. Apesar das peças de roupa íntima ainda em seus corpos, sentiam com intensidade as ereções se movendo uma contra a outra. Sasuke aproveitava para morder o peitoral e a barriga de Naruto, que jogava a cabeça para trás, tomado pelas sensações. Logo, era o bunda do loiro que se esfregava ao pênis ereto de Sasuke, que já tinha enfiado as mãos pela boxer de Naruto e apertava as nádegas firmes.

Quando as peças enfim foram retiradas, às pressas, e o contato passou a ser pele com pele, ambos soltaram exclamações de prazer. A extensão do membro de Sasuke estava encaixada entre as bandas da bunda de Naruto e o moreno separava e apertava a carne a seu bel prazer, impulsionando o quadril para cima, masturbando-se com o corpo do outro . Naruto agora se mexia num ritmo mais lento, girando os quadris, rebolando sobre Sasuke com as mãos apoiadas atrás de si, nas coxas dele.

— Se toca pra mim. - Sasuke exigiu com voz firme e um olhar que parecia capaz de deixar Naruto em chamas.

O loiro então deixou o peso de seu corpo sobre Sasuke e levou a mão direita ao próprio pênis, subindo e descendo, girando o punho e apertando suavemente a ponta. Tudo isso olhando fixamente nos olhos negros e mordendo o lábio inferior. Sasuke apertou as nádegas entre seus dedos com um pouco mais de força em volta de seu próprio pau.

— Gostoso! Eu to doido pra te comer!

As palavras e o tom de voz do moreno fizeram Naruto pulsar e embora quisesse responder _Sim, me come!_ , o loiro só conseguiu gemer. Se não tinha voz para responder, Naruto responderia com ações. Inclinou o corpo, se empinando ainda mais no colo de Sasuke e dando acesso para que o moreno lambesse e deixasse um chupão em seu pescoço, e alcançou o pequeno tubo jogado na cama. Lambuzou a própria mão e, ainda inclinado, a levou para trás, passando o gel  entre suas próprias nádegas. Sasuke o tinha abraçado e observava enquanto Naruto acariciava o próprio anel, separando as bandas da bunda e sussurrando sacanagens no ouvido do loiro. O Uchiha sorria toda vez que sentia o outro estremecer e se arrepiar sobre si.

Quando Naruto começou a se penetrar com o dedo indicador, Sasuke o impediu, tirando-o de cima de si e fazendo Naruto deitar com as costas no colchão.

— Deixa que eu faço isso. - falou, e lambuzou seus dedos antes de levá-los até a entrada de Naruto e já iniciar a penetração com um deles, devagar, mas até o fim. Naruto arqueou as costas e Sasuke sentiu o aperto em torno de seu dedo, que fez seu membro pulsar em expectativa. O moreno ficou parado. Mesmo quando Naruto começou a se remexer com impaciência. Sua mão livre percorria o interior das coxas de Naruto e o loiro já se masturbava de novo, num ritmo rápido. Os azuis estavam fechados e ele os abriu ao perceber que Sasuke não continuava os movimentos.

— Sas…

— Hm?

— Teme! Não para, porra!

— Pedindo assim com jeitinho.

Sasuke enfim começou a mover o dedo, explorando o interior de Naruto. Segurou a mão do loiro, entralaçando os dedos e impedindo que ele continuasse a se tocar. Não queria que ele gozasse ainda. Não antes de Sasuke estar dentro dele. Quando o primeiro dedo já se movimentava livremente, Sasuke inseriu o segundo. Quando o segundo não era mais suficiente, veio o terceiro. Naruto pediu por mais e Sasuke conseguiu ter quatro de seus dedos dentro do loiro. O alargava e fazia o vai e vem, propositalmente apenas esbarrando na próstata. Naruto se contorcia e o xingava toda vez que isso acontecia, e Sasuke sorria satisfeito. Mas o Uchiha também já não aguentava mais e, depois de retirar seus dedos um a um, vestiu a camisinha e se encaixou, forçando o membro para dentro de Naruto devagar.

Os dois gemeram juntos. Sasuke baixou seu tronco, colando o corpo ao de Naruto quando se sentiu todo dentro, escondendo o rosto em seu ombro e aproveitando para lhe deixar um beijo carinhoso.

— Naru… você tá piscando no meu pau. - Sasuke disse num ofego e Naruto girou os quadris, o incentivando a se mover. Sasuke o fez. Não começou devagar. Já arremeteu com tudo pra dentro do outro, indo certeiro na próstata e fazendo Naruto gritar e arranhar suas costas dolorosamente. Mesmo com o ritmo rápido que Sasuke impunha, o loiro continuava a sussurrar.

— Mais forte. Me come com força, Sasuke.

O Uchiha estava delirando. Não bastasse toda a sensação de estar - finalmente! - dentro de Naruto, ainda tinha tudo que ele lhe dizia, os lábios colados a seu ouvido:

— Você é tão gostoso, Sasuke.

— Faz tanto tempo que queria ter você dentro de mim.

— Que delícia de pau. Isso, rebola dentro de mim!

Quando sentiu a conhecida pressão se instaurar dentro de si, Sasuke beijou Naruto com fome. Lábios, línguas, dentes e seu orgasmo fazendo seu membro pulsar dentro do outro e o ar sair de seus pulmões. Quando se separaram, com Sasuke jogando a cabeça para trás e encarando o teto sem o enxergar de fato, Naruto continuou falando, com uma voz tão sensual que tornava tudo muito mais intenso.

— Isso Sas, goza pra mim… Que delícia.

Quando os tremores passaram, Sasuke saiu de dentro de Naruto e antes que a letargia pós ápice o alcançasse escorregou o corpo, tendo o membro de Naruto ao alcance de sua boca. Chupou com volúpia e lhe acariciou as bolas e não demorou muito até Naruto se desfazer em sua boca, gemendo longamente e tremendo abaixo de si. Só então Sasuke se deitou ao lado do loiro, exausto e extremamente satisfeito.

Quando se recuperou, Naruto se aproximou de Sasuke. Acariciou o rosto corado pelo esforço do sexo e viu os olhos negros se abrirem junto com um sorriso pequeno nos lábios finos. Sasuke suspirou antes de dizer:

— Naruto, eu…

O moreno se deteve. Naruto encarou os lábios entreabertos e não resistiu, se inclinando para lhe dar um beijo lento, chupando o lábio inferior de Sasuke ao fim.

— Você...?

— Eu... acho que depois de batizar o apartamento, seria uma injustiça não nos mudarmos pra cá.

— É mesmo?

— Uhum. O que acha?

— É, acho que você me convenceu.

Sasuke revirou os olhos.

— Eu te convenci?

— Sim.

— Claro, porque você precisava de persuasão, aham. E como eu consegui tal proeza?

— Ora como mais seria? Com seu belo… - Naruto passeou o olhar pelo corpo do moreno e completou, mal segurando o riso. — olhar, é claro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Acharam que teriam muitas doses de drama? Hoje não Faro!  
> Depois de tanto tempo eu tô aqui é pra fazer esses dois felizes, porra!
> 
> AAAA  
> Me digam o que acharam, por favor!
> 
> Jaa ne


	17. Eu te amo além das palavras

Sasuke estava ridiculamente feliz. De um jeito que daria medo. Se ele tivesse tempo para isso. Mas não tinha. Não quando Naruto estava ajoelhado à sua frente, abrigando seu pau em sua boca e com um dos dedos dentro de si, o levando cada vez mais perto da pequena morte do orgasmo pela segunda vez, agora embaixo da água gelada do chuveiro. Os dois tinham se levantado da cama e ido até o banheiro se lavar. A realidade de estarem num apartamento desocupado há semanas caiu sobre os dois junto com a água que não esquentava. Sasuke quis fugir e xingou quando Naruto o empurrou para a água gelada e tentou lhe dar um soco. Naruto segurou seu punho e colou os corpos. E logo as bocas. E logo a temperatura da água não importava mais.

Sasuke gozou na boca de Naruto e quando o loiro se levantou levou a mão até o membro desperto, o masturbando até que ele chegasse a seu segundo ápice também. Então, enfim, os dois se lavaram. Só quando saíram do box é que Sasuke se deu conta:

— Merda! Não tem toalhas aqui.

Os dois saíram do banheiro molhando todo o caminho até o quarto. Sasuke pensou em usar o lençol que estava na cama para se secar até dar uma olhada rápida e ver que seria impossível, já que este estava um tanto sujo. Então se limitou a se sentar na ponta da cama e ficar reclamando do frio que sentia enquanto Naruto recolhia as roupas que tinham deixado jogadas pelo apartamento.

— Dobe! Vai molhar a porra da casa toda!

— E daí? A gente vai ter que limpar tudo antes de se mudar mesmo. E então, quando a gente vem?

Naruto se sentou ao seu lado e lhe entregou sua camisa e Sasuke suavizou a expressão conforme começaram a conversar sobre os planos para a mudança. Quando se secaram o suficiente para se vestir e sair do apartamento, Sasuke ligou para Itachi. O Uchiha mais velho então disse que já tinha alugado o apartamento e, embora Sasuke tenha tentado se mostrar indignado pela atitude precipitada do irmão, na verdade estava bem satisfeito com o rumo que tudo estava tomando. Não precisaram nem falar nada e, quando entraram no carro, Naruto tomou o caminho de Konoha - e da casa dos Uchihas - automaticamente.

Passaram o fim de semana juntos, decidindo como fariam a mudança. Naruto não tinha muitas coisas para levar, já que o alojamento da faculdade já era mobiliado e o loiro levou apenas seus itens pessoais para lá. Sasuke tinha levado apenas um pequeno armário e uma escrivaninha para seu quarto na república e teria que desmontá-los para levar para o apartamento. Este estava praticamente vazio. Além dos poucos móveis da sala, dos armários embutidos da cozinha e, é claro, da cama, não havia nada. O segundo quarto estava completamente vazio, não havia eletrodomésticos e os dois discutiam justamente isso quando Itachi e Shisui entraram no cômodo.

— Bom, eu posso levar minhas coisas daqui. E tenho o microondas que comprei pra fazer meu lámen no Alojamento, claro que vou levar ele também…

— Mas se você levar tudo daqui como vai ser quando vier visitar seu avô? Vai dormir no chão na sua própria casa?

— Quem vai dormir no chão? - foi Itachi quem perguntou.

— Esse dobe tá insistindo que é pra gente se mudar logo e eu tô aqui tentando fazer ele entender que não dá pra morar num apartamento completamente vazio.

— Ah! Quanto a isso não se preocupem! - Shisui disse com um sorriso animado e um olhar misterioso na direção de Itachi. O mais velho foi em direção à cozinha, deixando Naruto e Sasuke confusos e Itachi sorrindo de canto na sala.

— Nii- san… - o tom de Sasuke era de alerta e Itachi levantou as mãos em sinal de rendição.

— Eu sou inocente, isso é coisa do Sui.

Naruto foi o primeiro a ir até a cozinha.

— Shisui… Olha, a gente agradece muito toda a ajuda, mas eu não me sentiria bem com o fato de vocês gastarem ainda mais com esse apartamento. Eu tenho umas economias e posso comprar umas coisas de segunda mão, é o mínimo já que o Itachi é que vai pagar o aluguel e…

— Gastar? Quem falou em gastar? É bom que você tenha essas economias, pode pagar o frete.

— Shisui, não tô entendendo. - Sasuke se aproximou, junto de Itachi que logo abraçou o namorido por trás.

— Você esqueceu que eu tinha uma casa antes de vir pra cá, Sasuke? Tudo bem que era conjunta com a casa do tio Madara, mas eu tinha minhas coisas independentes. Já mandei desmontarem tudo lá então é só vocês decidirem o melhor jeito de mandar até o apartamento. Tem uma geladeira pequena, um fogão, uma tevê, um guarda-roupas e uma cama. Não que vocês precisem de mais de uma no apartamento, mas né…

Naruto estava boquiaberto sem saber o que dizer. Sasuke encarava o primo/cunhado com surpresa.

— Isso é sério?

— Claro!

— Uau. Shisui, só… Uau. Obrigado!  
— Então… isso quer dizer que a gente pode se mudar, tipo, amanhã?

Shisui e Itachi riram com a fala do loiro.

— Parece que alguém está bem ansioso. Eu imagino o porquê…

Naruto sequer teve a decência de ficar constrangido com a insinuação, agradecendo ao casal mais velho e dizendo que ia procurar por um frete que não lhe custasse os rins.

No fim do dia o loiro fez questão de levar Sasuke até Oto antes de voltar para seu alojamento em Suna.

— Essa é a última vez que se a gente se despede ao voltar pra faculdade, Teme. Nem acredito que vamos mesmo morar juntos.

— É vamos. Isso é, até você me irritar com sua bagunça e eu te expulsar de casa. Questão de tempo, nós sabemos.

Apesar do que dizia Sasuke tinha um meio sorriso nos lábios e as mãos em volta da cintura de Naruto, que estava encostado na porta do carro.

— Ah tá. Você não vai me assustar, Sasuke.

— Bom.

Após um beijo suave os dois se despediram e Naruto rumou para o alojamento com um sorriso enorme grudado no rosto. Sasuke não estava tão diferente e de tão bem-humorado sequer se estressou ao ver Orochimaru na sala da República.

***

Demorou alguns dias, mas enfim conseguiram arranjar um frete para levar os móveis que Shisui havia dado até o apartamento. Naruto já tinha arrumado tudo que levaria e inclusive já tinha informado à Secretaria de Moradia Estudantil que deixaria o alojamento, para que disponibilizassem sua vaga para outra pessoa. Mas apenas na quinta-feira à noite eles puderam, de fato, ir até o apartamento. Limparam tudo juntos - com ocasionais atrasos causados por não conseguirem e nem quererem manter as mãos longe um do outro - e Sasuke ficou de ir para lá no dia seguinte, logo após suas aulas, a fim de receber os móveis. Itachi, Shisui e Gaara - que estava em Suna - foram ajudar os dois a montar tudo. Sasuke foi até capaz de controlar sua cara feia em relação ao ruivo, já que ele estava sendo tão prestativo.

Apesar de não terem conversado exatamente sobre como seria, preparam os dois quartos do apartamento, um para cada um - Naruto ficou com aquele onde já havia a cama deixada pelos antigos moradores e Sasuke com o que recebeu os móveis de Shisui. Mas, na primeira noite que passaram lá, os dois dormiram no chão da sala, exaustos e felizes demais para se importar.

***  
— Naruto, pelo amor de todos os deuses, não esquece de pagar a conta de luz.

— Ai, Sasuke! Eu só esqueci uma vez e lembrei dois dias depois, não precisa jogar na cara!

— Lembrou coisa nenhuma, eu que te perguntei.

— Tá bom, tá bom. Vai me buscar hoje?

— Hm. Vou.

— Então tá. Até mais tarde.

Naruto saiu e Sasuke ficou na cozinha lavando a louça do café. Já estavam morando juntos há três meses e tinham estabelecido a rotina de maneira muito natural. Naruto sempre saía antes, já que Sasuke é quem estava usando o carro do loiro. Naruto havia insistido e, apesar de Sasuke afirmar que ele não precisava fazer isso só porque era Itachi quem pagava o aluguel, até porque era Naruto quem estava arcando com os gastos da casa por enquanto, não teve como negar a lógica do loiro. Ele argumentou não só que Suna ficava alguns quilômetros mais próxima do que Oto mas também que Sasuke sempre tinha muitos materiais para carregar para suas aulas, ao contrário do loiro que se utilizava dos equipamentos dos laboratórios da faculdade e precisava levar apenas uma mochila. Assim, Naruto pegou sua bicicleta que estava parada na casa do avô e passou a ir para Suna pedalando enquanto Sasuke ia de carro para Oto. Algumas vezes por semana o moreno buscava o outro no trabalho ao fim do dia, já que chegava mais cedo em casa, e nessas ocasiões Naruto ia de ônibus. Exatamente o caso daquela manhã.

A convivência também era natural. Algo que havia surpreendido o Uchiha. Nos primeiros dias Sasuke se preocupou em como as coisas seriam, considerando a situação em que estavam. Mas não precisaram de muitas palavras para se entender. Eram realmente como dois melhores amigos que dividiam um apartamento… e a cama. Sim, porque apesar de terem separado os quartos para que cada um tivesse seu espaço, os dois invariavelmente acabavam dormindo juntos. Não apenas nas noites em que transavam até não aguentarem mais, mas também naquelas em que faziam um sexo tranquilo, confortante; ou nas noites de estudos até tarde de um ou de outro; ou até naquelas em que mal conversavam e iam do banho direto pra cama descansar.

Às vezes Sasuke se assustava com a maneira como tudo parecia certo demais com Naruto. Tão certo que sequer falavam sobre o assunto. Em nenhum momento tinham nomeado o que tinham, mas era fato que viviam quase como um casal. Sasuke sequer tinha pensado nisso até uns dias atrás, quando os dois tinham ido até Konoha pela primeira vez desde que passaram a morar juntos. Dessa vez, mal Sasuke chegou no Paradise para se encontrar com todos e Naruto lhe deu um beijo, na frente dos amigos, deixando bem claro o que havia entre os dois - mas, na verdade, deixando um total de zero pessoas chocadas.

Foi só quando Sakura disse,

— Tá bom, namoradinhos, nós estamos no meio de algo aqui! - e Sasuke viu Naruto rir nervosamente enquanto era puxado pela amiga, que a questão passou por sua cabeça. Mas foi esquecida no meio das várias doses de tequila que tomaram naquela noite e do sexo bastante intenso que veio depois, e assim permanecia. Sasuke colocou a louça no escorredor, - porque seguia a filosofia de que a vida é curta demais para ficar secando louça - pegou seus materiais e foi para a aula. Era um dia importante em que ficaria até tarde no campus, pois teria uma reunião com um professor para tentar conseguir uma bolsa de pesquisa para o próximo semestre e com isso ganhar não só experiência como também algum dinheiro a mais - no momento o moreno fazia alguns bicos, como tradução de trabalhos e aulas particulares de inglês, mas que não surgiam sempre.

Já era quase fim de tarde quando o Uchiha enfim deixou o prédio. Estava cansado, mas também satisfeito. O professor havia lhe garantido que, caso o projeto fosse mesmo aprovado, Sasuke seria o escolhido para receber a bolsa. O moreno caminhava para o estacionamento e conferia as horas no celular, ponderando se pararia em casa ou iria direto buscar Naruto e dando graças aos deuses por ser sexta-feira, quando sentiu uma mão pousar em seu ombro.

— Oi, Sasuke.

— Yahiko! Ainda por aqui?

— Ah sim, hoje é o dia em que dou aulas de monitoria.

— Ah, verdade, História da Arte, né?

— Isso. Mas e aí, tudo bem? Faz tempo que a gente não… conversa.

Yahiko caminhava ao lado de Sasuke, mais próximo do que o necessário, e tinha feito uma pausa e lhe lançado um olhar significativo antes de pronunciar a última palavra. E pra bom entendedor, pingo é letra. E Sasuke entendeu muito bem o que o ruivo queria dizer com “conversar”. Sasuke sabia que Yahiko tinha um relacionamento aberto com Konan, veterana dos dois, e pelo que tinha ouvido falar a história era um tanto antiga. Tinha ficado com o ruivo algumas vezes, logo no início do curso, mas não tinham chegado muito longe. E, obviamente, no momento Sasuke não tinha nenhum interesse nesse sentido com o colega. Achando melhor se fazer de desentendido enquanto a coisa ainda estava sutil, Sasuke concordou:

— Ah, verdade. Você puxou matérias diferentes das minhas esse período né… Acho que só fazemos duas obrigatórias juntos.

— É, eu tenho uns interesses bem amplos. Mas então, não quer aproveitar que é sexta e colocar o papo em dia? O Nagato me emprestou o carro, a gente pode dar um volta…

— Nagato?

— O outro namorado da Konan.

— Ah sim. Então, eu…

Sasuke estava prestes a dizer que na verdade estava de carro e que não poderia sair pois já tinha compromisso quando avistou o local onde havia estacionado e, para sua surpresa, Naruto estava encostado ao no capô. Sasuke sentiu seu rosto esquentar, como se tivesse sido pego no flagra. Parou de andar e viu o loiro alternar o olhar entre si e o ruivo a seu lado. Se recuperou da surpresa para completar o que dizia a Yahiko.

— É… eu tô de carro. E meu… Naruto tá me esperando ali pra gente ir pra casa.

— Ah. Tudo bem, fica pra próxima. Vou indo. Até mais.

Yahiko pousou a mão na cintura de Sasuke e lhe deu um beijo na bochecha, quase no canto da boca. Sasuke podia sentir o olhar de Naruto sobre si o tempo todo e só ousou encontrar os olhos azuis quando já estava quase chegando ao carro.

— Oi Naru. Ué, achei que eu que fosse te buscar, não esperava te ver aqui.

— É, percebi.

— Oi?

— Nada. Saí mais cedo e resolvi te fazer uma surpresa, pensei que a gente podia ir naquele japonês aqui perto que você sempre fala. Atrapalhei?

— Quê? Não, claro que não. Vamos lá, sim, tô mesmo cheio de fome.

— Legal.

Sasuke passou o curto caminho até o restaurante contando para Naruto sobre a reunião com o professor e, apesar de ter demonstrado estar muito feliz com as notícias do moreno, Naruto estava um tanto sério. Os dois comeram quase em silêncio e quando voltaram ao carro, Sasuke não aguentava mais.

— Naruto. Fala logo, que que tá te incomodando?

— Você não tem nem ideia?

— Tenho. Mas quero entender…

— Quem era o orangotango?

Sasuke não aguentou e começou a rir.

— Quem?

— Você sabe quem, Sasuke. Poxa, eu sei que a gente nunca conversou, nem nada mas… a gente tá junto né? Quero dizer, eu tô só com você e, sei lá se fui bobo, mas achei que você ‘tava só comigo também. Mas aquele cara lá…

— Yahiko.

— Foda-se. - Sasuke riu ainda mais. - Aquele cara lá parecia bem… íntimo seu.

Sasuke ainda não tinha respondido nada então Naruto balançou a cabeça e passou a mão nos cabelos curtos, parecendo frustrado.

— Ah, sei lá, esquece, eu não tenho que te cobrar nada.

Naruto foi para o lado do motorista sem dizer mais nada, mas se esqueceu que a chave estava com Sasuke, que se sentou no carona e não fez nenhum movimento para lhe entregar o objeto até o loiro começar a procurar nos bolsos.

— Naruto. Tá comigo.

— Ah, me dá.

— Ainda não.

— Por que?

— Você quer saber sobre o Yahiko?

Naruto pareceu pensar um pouco.

— Não sei.

— Ele é meu colega de classe.

— Só isso? Vocês não…?

— Um pouco. Faz tempo.

— Ah. E ele queria, sei lá, alguma coisa hoje?

— Acho que sim.

— E você ia? Se eu não estivesse te esperando lá?

Naruto coçava a nuca e olhava para o volante. Sasuke lhe tocou o rosto suavemente e encontrou os olhos azuis um tanto ansiosos, mas sem julgamentos ou cobranças.

— Claro que não, Dobe. Eu também estou só com você.

Naruto suspirou aliviado e inclinou o rosto na direção do carinho que Sasuke lhe fazia.

— Eu devo estar parecendo patético agora. Mas é que a gente nunca conversou. Eu queria. Sabe? Falar sobre isso. Ainda mais depois que a Sakura chamou a gente de…

— Namorados.

— É.

Os dois se aproximaram inconscientemente e Sasuke pôde sentir o cheiro da bala que Naruto tinha pegado no caixa enquanto pagava a conta do restaurante quando o loiro falou:

— Nós somos?

— Você quer que sejamos?

— _Você_ quer?

— Naruto. Eu ainda não tinha parado pra pensar tanto nisso e nem sou tão apegado a esses rótulos. Mas…

— Mas?

— Eu estou só com você. Quero estar só com você. Sou apaixonado só por você. - Sasuke respirou fundo, fechou os olhos e se aproximou ainda mais antes de dizer. — Eu _amo_ você. Pra além de qualquer rótulo, palavra, nome. Mas se é importante pra ti, nós podemos sim, usar essa. Podemos ser…

Sasuke deixou um selinho breve nos lábios entreabertos à sua frente e foi Naruto quem completou, um instante antes de segurar a nuca do moreno e exigir um beijo profundo permeado de sorrisos e apertos:

— Namorados.

  
  
_  
_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> E foi isso gente. Me digam o que acharam!
> 
> Pra quem pegou a referência do Orangotango, sim, todos os créditos à minha esposa Cupcake_ruivo e à O Irmão Postiço, hino maravilhoso!
> 
> Espero ver vocês no próximo, que é um dos que mais quero mostrar, yay!  
> Jaa ne!


	18. Ah! Como eu quero você!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GENTE ME PERDOA!
> 
> Eu terminei o último capítulo colocando expectativa em vocês pra esse, dizendo que queria muito mostrar e demorei um mês pra trazer. Mea culpa. Mas, como vocês vão perceber, eu precisava estar beeeem no clima pra fazer o capítulo. Enfim, espero que a demora seja compensada pelos 5k de... é, enfim, espero que gostem.
> 
> Algumas partes estão com links para as inspirações das cenas.  
> Abra por sua conta em risco. rs

_Namorados._ A palavra girava na mente de Naruto enquanto ele beijava Sasuke com ardor. Sua mão direita puxava os fios da nuca do moreno, impedindo que ele se afastasse mais do que os milímetros necessários para que recuperassem o ar antes de reiniciar o ósculo. Sua mão esquerda encontrou apoio na perna de Sasuke e quanto mais quentes os dois iam ficando pelo beijo, mais Naruto apertava a carne sob seus dedos. A posição era incômoda, estavam tortos em seus respectivos bancos no carro. Naruto dobrou a perna e a colocou por cima do câmbio de marchas. Não ficou confortável. Mas cumpriu o objetivo de chegar mais perto de Sasuke, que também se arrastou mais para perto, puxando Naruto pela camisa.

Estavam famintos para sentir um ao outro. Naruto pela insegurança que tinha sentido ao ver Sasuke tão perto de outro cara. Sasuke pela avalanche que foi ver Naruto o querendo tanto, depois de tanto tempo sonhando que isso se tornasse realidade. A mão esquerda de Sasuke entrou pela camisa de Naruto e as unhas encontraram as costas do loiro no mesmo instante em que ele lhe mordia o lábio inferior. E eles precisavam chegar mais perto. Sasuke levantou um pouco o corpo do banco, se inclinando mais na direção de Naruto e o loiro aproveitou para escorregar a mão que segurava a coxa até a bunda do outro. O aperto fez Sasuke gemer e Naruto sorrir enquanto lhe lambia a concha da orelha. Mais perto. Sasuke se moveu para apoiar o joelho no banco, de modo que Naruto tivesse acesso à seu corpo e no meio do movimento bateu a cabeça no teto do carro. Não se importou. Voltou a arranhar as costas de Naruto, obrigando-o a engolir a risada que daria ao beijá-lo com fome.

Naruto correspondeu e continuava a apertar o corpo de Sasuke, fazendo força para puxá-lo mais para si, querendo pôr o moreno em seu colo. Antes que eles conseguissem processar os movimentos que seriam necessários para que isso desse certo, um grupo de pessoas saiu do restaurante em que eles haviam jantado e se aproximou do estacionamento, as risadas altas chamando a atenção dos dois para situação em que estavam: se agarrando dentro do carro, no estacionamento de um restaurante lotado, no início de uma noite de sexta-feira. Os vidros sequer eram escuros. Sasuke arregalou os olhos e Naruto começou a gargalhar enquanto os dois se recompunham, voltando cada um para o seu assento. Sasuke, enfim, pescou a chave em seu bolso e entregou para Naruto, a face afogueada, os cabelos bagunçados, um sorriso de canto nos lábios úmidos pelo beijo e a ereção apertando a calça:

— Vamos pra casa, Dobe. Rápido.

Não precisou falar duas vezes. Naruto arrumou a posição no banco, ajeitou a calça e deu a partida. Sasuke ligou o rádio assim que saíram do estacionamento. Não tinham sequer dobrado a esquina quando Naruto sentiu a mão dele em sua coxa. O moreno olhava pela janela e cantarolava a música que vinha do aparelho e seus dedos se moviam na perna de Naruto lentamente, quase distraídos. A excitação que tinha começado a se acalmar voltou a correr pelo corpo de Naruto e ele suspirou, se obrigando a manter o foco na estrada. Andaram por alguns minutos nas ruas de Oto e quando pararam num sinal vermelho, Naruto olhou para Sasuke. A mão dele ia cada vez mais para dentro da coxa do loiro e o bastardo tinha um sorriso pequeno nos lábios, mas continuava a olhar para outra direção. Quando os dedos se aproximaram perigosamente da virilha de Naruto, o loiro alertou…

— Teme…

Sasuke se fez de inocente.

— Hm? O que? Ah, olha, o sinal abriu.

Naruto voltou a dar atenção para a direção. A mão de Sasuke não mais se movia, mas tinha ficado ali, numa área instigante, ao mesmo tempo perto e longe demais da intimidade do loiro que já chegava a fisgar. _Quinze minutos._ Naruto pensou. _Menos se eu conseguir ir mais rápido, um pouco mais se o trânsito na saída do centro da cidade estiver ruim._ Naruto acelerou e ouviu a risadinha de Sasuke a seu lado. Olhou de canto e viu que, se mão que lhe tocava estava parada, a outra mão de Sasuke não seguia o mesmo exemplo. O moreno passeava com os dedos pela própria coxa e Naruto quase perdeu a saída que precisava tomar por causa da visão.

— Olhos na pista, Dobe.

— Você não facilita.

— Eu não tô fazendo nada.

Mas estava. Sabia que estava. Alguns quilômetros à frente, o que o loiro temia se concretizou: o trânsito na saída de Oto estava lento. Naruto xingou e até Sasuke bufou irritado. Tirou a mão da coxa de Naruto e o loiro não sabia se sentia agradecido ou frustrado por isso. Naruto pegou o celular para ver no GPS o quão extenso era o congestionamento e viu que o trânsito não estava completamente parado, mas lhes tomaria alguns minutos até pegarem a estrada que lhes levaria até seu bairro, já quase na entrada de Suna. Deixou o celular de lado e avançou alguns metros antes de olhar para Sasuke a fim de lhe dizer o que tinha visto no GPS. E que grande erro foi desviar os olhos da pista.

A mão que Sasuke tinha tirado de si agora se movia sobre a ereção do próprio. A calça já estava aberta, mas o membro ainda permanecia coberto pela cueca. Sasuke tinha o olhar fixo em Naruto e alternava entre morder o lábio inferior e cantarolar a música, como se fosse a coisa mais natural do mundo. Sua outra mão segurava a camisa um pouco levantada e deixava à mostra o caminho de pêlos negros. Quando os olhares se prenderam um no outro, Sasuke pôs a mão por dentro da cueca e soltou um chiado pelo contato pele a pele.

— Puta merda, Sas. Não faz isso comigo…

Naruto foi obrigado a levar a mão ao próprio membro, apertando com força. Sasuke tinha a expressão mais sem-vergonha no rosto quando disse:

— Não vou fazer contigo, você tem que se concentrar aí. Ó, andou. - Naruto olhou para frente e avançou mais alguns metros no trânsito, enquanto Sasuke continuava a falar. — Vou fazer comigo mesmo… ah… mas a culpa é sua.

Quando olhou de novo Naruto viu o punho de Sasuke movendo-se ritmadamente para cima e para baixo, acariciando o falo. Sasuke olhava ora para a própria mão, ora para o corpo de Naruto e este estava pasmo pelo que se desenrolava à sua frente. Tudo o que Naruto queria nesse momento era dar meia volta, parar o carro em qualquer lugar deserto e foder Sasuke sem se preocupar se seriam vistos e chocariam as senhorinhas que estivessem fazendo sua caminhada noturna. Mas não podia. Estavam no engarrafamento, sem ter como sair do lugar e o GPS dizia que levariam ainda 17 minutos para chegar em casa - 7 de congestionamento, 10 do caminho que restava.

Sasuke parecia se divertir com o desespero de Naruto, que se remexia no banco, voltando a mover o carro. _15 minutos até em casa._ Naruto não conseguia decidir se olhava ou não para o que Sasuke fazia. Mas a música não abafava os sons vindos da intimidade úmida dele, tampouco os gemidos baixos e roucos que ele deixava escapar.

— Sasuke…

— Hmmm… Narutooooo.

— Porra!

Naruto tinha se distraído de novo com a cena e só percebeu que o trânsito tinha andado um bocado quando a buzina do carro de trás soou aguda. O loiro bufou e avançou mais um pouco. _Droga de trânsito._ Olhou o GPS mais uma vez. _12 minutos._ Naruto podia ver que o caminho um pouco mais à frente estava mais livre, quando a rua estreita de Oto desembocava numa estrada mais larga e com diversas saídas, onde poderia acelerar e fazer o tempo de chegada até em casa cair.

Sasuke continuava a se tocar. Girava o punho e passava o polegar pela ponta, espalhando a lubrificação. A outra mão segurava a camisa com força. Não estava indo rápido demais. A intenção não era exatamente se aliviar logo, afinal. Naruto avançou com o carro mais uma vez e quando pararam de novo, esticou a mão para tocar em Sasuke, mas o moreno lhe deu um tapa e sentenciou:

— Mãos no volante, Naruto. Eu não te toco, você não me toca.

— Quem colocou essa regra?

— Eu.

— Então eu me toco.

Naruto levou a mão até o fecho da calça, mas o trânsito voltou a andar naquele momento. Sasuke riu e moveu os quadris em direção à própria mão. Ver a excitação e frustração de Naruto o estava deixando a ponto de explodir e a adrenalina de fazer algo assim no meio da rua, ainda que dentro do carro, tinha um quê a mais. Naruto tinha uma das mãos no volante e a outra esfregando o membro ainda por cima da calça. Sasuke olhou para o trânsito e viu que estavam saindo do congestionamento, enfim alcançando a pista fora do centro de Oto.

Naruto não sabia se estava frustrado por não poder mais observar Sasuke e se tocar, já que não estavam mais parados no trânsito, ou aliviado por enfim poder acelerar para chegarem em casa. Conforme o loiro aumentava a velocidade do carro, Sasuke aumentava a de sua punheta e chegou a desligar o rádio, fazendo questão de que Naruto ouvisse cada som que saía de sua boca enquanto era obrigado a manter os olhos na estrada. Quando entraram na esquina de casa, Sasuke já fodia a própria mão com velocidade, chamando o nome de Naruto, ofegante, e o motorista tinha tacado o foda-se e segurava o volante apenas com uma das mãos, enquanto a outra estava dentro da cueca.

— Você é doido, Sasuke.

— Ah! Naru… hmmm…

— Vai, goza, deixa eu ver…

Sasuke gozou na própria mão os olhos arregalados encarando as feições tensas de Naruto, que o observava de canto de olho, ainda dirigindo. Quando o carro entrou na garagem do prédio, os tremores estavam deixando o corpo de Sasuke. Naruto mal estacionou e puxou o moreno para um beijo ávido, porém rápido, logo empurrando a cabeça dele na direção que queria. Sasuke não se fez de rogado e abocanhou o pau de Naruto, que soltou uma exclamação alta de prazer.

Não precisou de muito. Alguns movimentos de vai e vem com a pressão certa e logo Naruto estava despejando seu líquido na boca do Uchiha, que engoliu por falta de opção - melhor do que sujar os dois e o carro. Quando sua mente voltou a funcionar após os momentos pós-orgasmo, Naruto disse, rouco:

— Isso podia ter nos matado, Teme. Satisfeito?

Sasuke limpou a boca e chegou bem perto da orelha de Naruto para dizer, a voz igualmente afetada pelo tesão:

— Satisfeito? Nem de longe. Estamos só começando.

Naruto não teve tempo de responder, pois Sasuke já saía do carro em direção ao elevador. Enfim tinham chegado em casa. Pela primeira vez com um nome para aquilo que tinham há meses; aquilo que tornava impossível que mantivessem as mãos longe um do outro por muito tempo.

  
  


Falar um coisa, fazer outra. Um dos jeitos mais fáceis de provocar Naruto, Sasuke bem sabia. Assim, apesar da deixa que tinha dado ao sair do carro, Sasuke ignorou completamente o outro no elevador. O loiro se colou em seu corpo no momento em que as portas se fecharam, mas o Uchiha pegou o celular e fingiu checar algo só pra não corresponder. Estava provocando, claro. Na verdade não queria nem ter deixado que Naruto gozasse no carro, mas a firmeza com que ele o havia puxado para si acabou fazendo com que o moreno cedesse literalmente num piscar de olhos.

Adorava quando Naruto ficava assim. Na maior parte dos momentos de intimidade, o loiro era tão carinhoso quanto entregue. Mas às vezes, ah, às vezes ele assumia uma postura de dominação que Sasuke morreria antes de admitir com todas as letras, mas amava. Mais do que revezar o controle desses momentos, os dois quase competiam por ele. E ambos sempre saíam vencedores. E a maneira como Sasuke estava controlando o jogo naquela noite era dando o controle para Naruto.   
Foi apenas um minuto em que Sasuke não deu atenção ao loiro, mas surtiu exatamente o efeito que esperava e quando cruzaram a porta do apartamento, Naruto já estava exigente.  
Segurou Sasuke com um pouco mais de força e o colou à parede ao lado da porta, roçando os corpos e sussurrando ao ouvido do mais alto:

— Você gosta de provocar, não é, Teme?

— Você tá merecendo.

— Ah, tô? – Naruto apertou ainda mais Sasuke contra si e o moreno controlou o gemido. – Por que?

— Pra aprender a não duvidar de mim. Muito abuso você ousar me perguntar se eu ia com o Yahiko.  
A postura de Naruto mudou sutilmente. Ele ainda mantinha o aperto e a exigência, mas tocou o rosto de Sasuke com carinho e alguma vulnerabilidade transparecendo.

— Eu precisava saber. Precisava perguntar. Precisava definir, Sasuke. 

— Por que? Você não sabia o que nós tínhamos? 

— No fundo, sabia sim. Mas ouvir fez diferença. Dar nome fez diferença.

— Você só estava doido pra dizer que sou seu namorado, ne? – Sasuke provocou.  
Naruto acariciou os lábios do outro, colou os narizes e disse, os azuis pregados nos negros:

— Eu estava doido pra ter certeza que você é meu.

Sasuke se sentiu queimar. Por dentro, com a sensação. Por fora, com o rosto e o colo ruborizando. Naruto conseguia ser absurdamente sedutor sem nem tentar. A distância milimétrica entre as bocas de repente pareceu grande demais e as provocações pareceram tomar muito tempo, o qual Sasuke não estava mais disposto a perder. Então, puxou Naruto pela nuca e deu mais uma vez a resposta que ele ansiava.  
As mãos correram pelo corpo já querendo livrá-lo de toda a roupa que impedia que as peles se tocassem livremente. Logo as peças de ambos se misturavam num bolo no chão da sala. Nem parecia que ambos tinham gozado há pouco, tamanha a intensidade do desejo que os atingia. Quando os dois membros se tocaram na fricção dos corpos, Naruto mordeu o ombro de Sasuke pra conter o gemido. 

— Você é meu, Sasuke?

A voz rouca chegou ao ouvido do Uchiha levando junto um arrepio. Naruto tinha retomado as rédeas da situação.

— Sim.

— Me mostra o que é meu.

Com isso Naruto se afastou e sentou no sofá, o olhar queimando cada centímetro do corpo de Sasuke. O moreno se sentiu ainda mais nu; mas se havia alguém que podia o ver tão despido, esse alguém era Naruto.  
Sasuke não se moveu de onde estava, retomando a provocação por alguns momentos. Levou a mão direita até a própria boca e passou o indicador nos lábios. Em seguida, abriu-os um pouco e deixou a língua umedecê-los junto ao dedo.

— Minha boca é sua.

Naruto grunhiu com a visão, mas permaneceu como estava: relaxado no sofá, as pernas separadas e esticadas, deixando todo o corpo bronzeado à mostra, o pau erguido sobre a barriga.  
Sasuke continuou. Desceu a mão pelo pescoço esguio até chegar aos mamilos que estimulou enquanto dava um passo em direção ao sofá. 

— Ahn... meu corpo também é seu.

Naruto imitou o movimento do moreno e circulou o próprio mamilo com o polegar, eriçando-o. A bem da verdade não era tão sensível ali quanto Sasuke, mas sabia que ele gostaria de ver isso.  
O Uchiha agora se aproximava mais alguns passos, a mão descendo lentamente até tocar a ponta do próprio membro rígido. 

— Eu sou todo seu.

Naruto também segurou sua ereção, mas não se moveu além disso.  
— Todo?

Sasuke se sentiu corar mais uma vez. Naruto queria que ele fosse específico? Vergonha e excitação passaram por si na mesma proporção quando declarou:

— Meu pau é seu.

Naruto passou a bombear o próprio membro com firmeza enquanto Sasuke espalhava o pré-gozo em torno da cabeça, sem descer a mão. Chegou perto o suficiente para tocar em Naruto e o direcionou para se deitar no pequeno sofá, a cabeça apoiada no encosto, para onde Sasuke se dirigiu.

— Meu cu é seu.

Disse um momento antes de literalmente sentar sobre o rosto de Naruto, que estava mais do que pronto para atendê-lo. O loiro agarrou e separou as nádegas firmes e passou a beijar a entrada de Sasuke como se fosse sua boca. Sasuke amava receber isso. Naruto amava lhe dar. Deixava a saliva molhar bem e dava atenção não só ao músculo, mas também às bolas e virilha de Sasuke.   
As pernas do moreno começaram a falhar pela posição e num instante eles a trocaram. Naruto tirou Sasuke de cima de si e o colocou de bruços no sofá, a bunda elevada pelo encosto. Antes de se posicionar atrás de Sasuke, o loiro foi até sua mochila esquecida na entrada. Tinha comprado mais lubrificante pois o que tinham estava acabando e era mais rápido dar os passos até a porta do que ir até o quarto. Se agachou e voltou a chupar com vontade, já lambuzando os dedos com o gel. [Levou o membro do Uchiha para trás e alternava entre o receber todo na boca enquanto o estimulava com os dedos e lamber a entrada pulsante. ](https://twitter.com/danny_gaz/status/918589818069766144?s=19)  
Sasuke rebolava inconscientemente e ao mesmo tempo em que queria explodir em prazer queria fazer durar. 

— Naruto... me come.

Naruto deixou uma lambida ainda mais generosa em Sasuke, ainda com dois dedos dentro dele, antes de se afastar. Sasuke tinha permanecido na mesma posição, mas Naruto tinha outra ideia e se sentou no sofá novamente, se reclinando no encosto e abrindo as pernas.

— Vem por cima.

Sasuke se encaixou entre as pernas de Naruto, de costas para ele, e foi sentando devagar. Naruto afastava as bandas da bunda de Sasuke para abrí-lo mais para si e Sasuke movia e descia os quadris com calma, se deixando ser preenchido. Quando estava completamente sentado no colo de Naruto, Sasuke abriu as pernas, encostando-as nas do loiro, parado enquanto se acostumava. Naruto apertava-lhe as coxas, se controlando, esperando a permissão de Sasuke para se mover. Sasuke começou a se mexer, movendo os quadris para frente e para trás, apoiado com as mãos nos joelhos do outro.

— Ai, caralho…

A voz do moreno estava rouca e ele jogou a cabeça para trás ao sentir o braço de Naruto lhe envolver a cintura num abraço forte e carinhoso, ajudando-o a se mover. A respiração ofegante do loiro batia contra a nuca de Sasuke e lhe causava arrepios. Os movimentos ainda eram lentos, Sasuke rebolava sensualmente sentindo Naruto fundo dentro de si e o loiro apenas acompanhava a ondulação dos quadris do outro.

  
— Eu amo que você seja meu…

A voz de Naruto também estava obviamente afetada por tudo o que seu corpo sentia, mas a verdade era perceptível nas palavras.

— Amo sua boca. - ele levou um dedo até a boca de Sasuke, que chupou, gemendo profundamente.

— Amo seu corpo. - o dedo úmido foi até o mamilo de Sasuke, que passou a rebolar com mais velocidade.

— Amo seu pau. - Quando a mão de Naruto o tocou, Sasuke mordeu a boca com força o suficiente para doer, sufocando o grito que ameaçou sair de sua garganta. O loiro passou a masturbá-lo, do jeito que Sasuke amava, girando o punho e passando o polegar sobre a ponta, espalhando o líquido que dela saía.

— Amo seu cu. - e nessa hora, Naruto quebrou o ritmo de Sasuke e arremeteu dentro dele com força, direto na próstata, e Sasuke não pôde controlar o grito:

— Porra! Isso!

Naruto metia com força, sustentando Sasuke em seu colo com um braço envolvendo sua cintura e punhetando com a outra, cada vez mais rápido.

— Porra, Sasuke, eu amo você! Caralho, eu amo tanto você!

Sasuke virou o rosto, desesperado por sentir os lábios de Naruto nos seus. Foi atendido e no meio do beijo desajeitado, ofegante e molhado, respondia que também amava Naruto, amava demais. O limite se aproximava para ambos e Naruto soltou o membro de Sasuke, que resmungou pela ausência do contato, e fechou as pernas do moreno. Reclinou-se mais no sofá e as ergueu, chegando ainda mais fundo em Sasuke, que jogou o corpo para trás, passando um dos braços por trás de Naruto e se apoiando na coxa musculosa abaixo de si com a outra mão. [Naruto passou a meter com toda a força que podia reunir, levantando e abaixando o corpo de Sasuke, fazendo ele quicar sobre seu pau com as pernas bem fechadas. O aperto era surreal.](http://xixisssouza-blog.tumblr.com/post/173162927846/sasunaru-nepa-cap-18)

—Que cu delicioso de foder, Sasuke, puta merda!

O barulho de seus quadris se chocando perdia em volume apenas para seus gemidos e ofegos. O pau de Sasuke balançava pelos movimentos bruscos, vazando o pré-gozo em quantidade alarmante, indicando o quanto ele estava próximo do ápice. Naruto tinha os olhos fechados e mordia os lábios com força. Sasuke revirava seus olhos e tinha a boca aberta numa expressão de puro deleite, sua próstata sendo surrada sem dó e ondas de prazer percorrendo todo seu corpo.

— Sas… eu vou…

Antes que pudesse completar a frase, Naruto gozou dentro do namorado. Segurou Sasuke sentado em si, despejando-se bem fundo, sentindo o aperto em seu pau e os tremores do orgasmo, a mente em branco a não ser pela figura e o nome do homem acima de si. Sentir o membro de Naruto pulsando dentro de si levou Sasuke ao limite, então ele levou a mão ao próprio membro e, com apenas alguns movimentos de vai e vem rápidos e fortes, gozou no próprio abdômen, a sensação ampliada por sentir todo o corpo de Naruto grudado no seu.

Os segundos de prazer intenso passaram rapidamente, mas os corpos colados prolongavam a sensação. Naruto ergueu o tronco, sentando-se sem tirar Sasuke de cima de si, e lhe tocou o rosto, puxando-o para deixar vários selinhos molhados nos lábios finos. Quando os olhos se abriram e se encontraram, ambos sorriam, com a certeza de que as palavras que tinham dito no calor do momento eram cem porcento verdadeiras. Selando o momento, Sasuke disse, baixo, soprando nos lábios do namorado:

— A propósito, Naruto. Meu coração também é todo seu.

  
  


Quase se arrependeu de ter dito. Porque o sorriso besta que Naruto e o comentário que ele fez a seguir fizeram Sasuke rolar os olhos.

— Quem diria, Sasuke Uchiha um romântico. Eu devia ter gravado isso.

— Usuratonkachi! Vai à merda! Tu sabe estragar a porra do momento.

Sasuke tentou sair do colo do outro, mas Naruto não permitiu. Manteve o abraço e ria e beijava o ombro de Sasuke, no local onde ele tinha as três pintas peculiares, ignorando completamente os protestos do Uchiha. Só quando Sasuke desistiu de tentar se soltar é que Naruto afroxou o aperto e o moreno pôde se levantar. Sentiu o líquido escorrer para fora de si e olhou feio para Naruto.

— Ah, Sasuke, não reclama.

— Você sempre faz isso!

— E você sempre gosta!

Sasuke não tinha como negar.

— Mas é uma merda de limpar depois! Aí, pingou no chão. Você vai limpar!

— Tá, tá.

Sasuke foi andando lentamente até o banheiro. Naruto levantou, se esticou e foi até a porta recolher as roupas que tinham deixado ali. Levou tudo até a área de serviço, pegou um pano para limpar o chão da sala e foi até o banheiro. Sasuke já estava no banho e Naruto entrou no box também. Saíram do banho, ligaram a tevê do quarto e se deitaram na cama, sem se importar em vestir alguma roupa. Estava passando um anime de ninjas em que um loiro e um moreno eram companheiros de time e rivais, viviam brigando mas também sempre estavam ali pelo outro. Sasuke e Naruto assistiam alguns episódios aleatórios de vez em quando e era óbvio que os personagens só fingiam se odiar.

Os dois ficaram deitados, um pouco olhando a tevê, um pouco vendo besteiras no celular, um pouco conversando. Se tocavam o tempo todo. Simplesmente não queriam perder o contato pele a pele por muito tempo. Fosse os ombros encostados, um carinho nos cabelos ou as pernas uma em cima da outra, o toque estava sempre ali. Passaram um bom tempo nisso, já tinham passado dois episódios do tal anime e começado um filme estranho no qual nenhum dos dois prestava atenção quando Sasuke resmungou ao receber uma mensagem de Itachi.

— O que foi?

— Itachi sem noção. Porra, por que ele tá me mandando foto de lubrificante?

— Ah, eu esqueci de falar pra ele o nome da marca que a gente experimentou e gostou. Ele deve estar querendo confirmar se é esse.

— Que mandasse pra você então, porra. Eu não quero saber de nada que envolva as transas dele e do Shisui.

— Ah, ele mandou pra mim sim, não tinha visto porque tava vendo um vídeo aqui.

— Responde você essa merda.

— A gente tem que contar pra eles.

— O que?

— Que estamos namorando.

— Hm. Sim, claro. Já posso até imaginar o que eles vão dizer: ‘Agora que descobriram isso?’

— Vou contar mesmo assim.

— Ei! Meu irmão, meu primo e cunhado. Eu conto.

— Ah, ok, senhor ‘não-ligo-para-os-rótulos’.

— Cala a boca.

— Vem calar.

— Pfff… você tem quantos anos, Naruto? Treze?

— Só me beija, idiota.

Sasuke beijou. Ainda rindo da cara de Naruto, mas beijou. Estava tão feliz. Durante tanto tempo tinha se martirizado pelos sentimentos que tinha por Naruto, achado que ia acabar colocando a amizade que tinham a perder. Se alguém lhe dissesse um ano antes que chegaria um momento em que estaria namorando com Naruto, morando junto com ele, dividindo uma cama e muitos sentimentos, Sasuke teria rido de nervoso, pois parecia um desejo inalcançável. Pensar nisso o encheu ainda mais com os sentimentos que todo o dia já tinha feito aflorar e mais uma vez tudo o que Sasuke queria era sentir Naruto junto a si. O loiro havia dito que precisava ter certeza de que Sasuke era dele, mas era o Uchiha quem precisava saber que tudo era real naquele momento.

Não ria mais. Aprofundou o beijo e aproximou mais os corpos, virando Naruto para si. O loiro passou uma perna por cima do quadril de Sasuke, o abraçando com o corpo e Sasuke lhe trouxe mais para junto de si com um aperto nas nádegas firmes. Não demorou para a temperatura dos corpos subir e a excitação de ambos começar a crescer em meio aos beijos. Sasuke queria beijar cada parte de Naruto. Abandonou os lábios e foi para o pescoço. Não passou vontade e deixou um chupão ali, sentindo um prazer estranho em deixar uma marca sua em Naruto.

Continuou descendo os beijos pelo tronco de Naruto, deixando rastros molhados por onde passava. Naruto estava entregue e Sasuke queria tomar posse de cada pedaço dele. Acariciou a lateral do corpo, beijou as coxas, os joelhos, até os pés - o que fez o loiro rir e se debater pelas cócegas. Refez o caminho pela outra perna até chegar a virilha e deixar ali mais uma marca.

— Ahnn, ficou possessivo de repente, Teme.

— Agora você é meu namorado. Posso ficar um pouquinho possessivo.

— Pode.

Sasuke deixou um beijo na glande de Naruto, que se arrepiou com o toque, mas não continuou ali. Fez o namorado se virar de bruços e continuou a deixar selinhos, beijos molhados, chupões e mordidas pelas costas dele. Sasuke amava as costas de Naruto. Se fechasse os olhos poderia visualizá-la, em detalhes. Tinha feito isso tantas vezes pensando nele. Continuou o caminho e sorriu com o som que Naruto deixou escapar quando Sasuke levantou seu quadril e passou a lhe beijar entre as nádegas. Sasuke lambia do períneo ao ânus e quanto mais estimulava ali, mais o local reagia, piscando, convidativo.

Foi Naruto quem alcançou o lubrificante na cabeceira, sem que Sasuke precisasse dizer nada. O moreno começou a preparar Naruto com calma e cuidado. O ritmo estava diferente do que tinham tido mais cedo. Não havia pressa. Havia intensidade. Atenção a cada mínimo detalhe. Aos movimentos que o quadril de Naruto fazia, aceitando de bom grado o dedo que Sasuke empurrava para dentro dele. Ao som da umidade de sua mão e dos suspiros de Naruto e dos movimentos de ambos nos lençóis. À luz azulada da televisão, única fonte de iluminação do quarto, refletindo na pele suada dos dois. À lenta e excitante dilatação da entrada de Naruto, recebendo o segundo dedo de Sasuke. Ao membro dele melando o lençol com o pré-gozo. Ao próprio pau, que já latejava, implorando por ter alguma atenção.

— Naruto… não aguento mais… Ah, como eu quero você!

— Vem…

Sasuke levantou e ficou de pé na beira da cama. Puxou Naruto para a extremidade, ainda de quatro e se posicionou, se enterrando nele pouco a pouco, atento à sensação de cada centímetro de seu pau que deixava de estar em contato com o ar frio para ser abrigado na cavidade quente. Parou quando colocou tudo, mas Naruto não queria esperar e já começou a se mover de encontro a Sasuke, rebolando, sentindo-o todo dentro. Então Sasuke começou a estocar dentro dele, primeiro devagar, mas cada vez mais rápido. Segurava o quadril de Naruto com uma das mãos e com a outra lhe acariciava as costas. Naruto tinha levado uma das mãos até o próprio membro enquanto o outro braço o sustentava na cama e apoiava sua cabeça, que estava baixa.

Não iam durar muito. Era a terceira rodada de sexo da noite, afinal, e Sasuke podia sentir que seu orgasmo não demoraria a vir e que Naruto também estava se contraindo mais contra si. Escorregou a mão até os cabelos de Naruto, na intenção de segurá-los, mas não conseguiu. [Então Sasuke parou.](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/6b/db/29/6bdb298d0bc5e869318476530c623df4.jpg)

— Naruto…

— O que… Sasuke? Ah… não para, eu tô tão perto…

Sasuke deixou os dedos se enterrarem com mais força tanto no quadril quanto no couro cabeludo do loiro e exigiu.

— Vem aqui.

Naruto se apoiou nas duas mãos, ergueu o tronco o quanto podia e Sasuke se inclinou sobre ele, colando seu peito às costas suadas do loiro. Segurou uma das mãos de Naruto, entrelaçando os dedos, e com a outra lhe pegou pelo pescoço. Não conseguia resistir e deixava beijos pela nuca e ombros de Naruto, voltando a mover os quadris, o pau todo dentro, as coxas se encostando.

— [Deixa seu cabelo crescer, Naruto…](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/d5/7c/7f/d57c7fd5a8f883635e973da278e5dd58.jpg)

Naruto ofegou no momento em que Sasuke arremeteu com um pouco mais de força, direto na próstata.

— Mhmm… ah… por que?

Sasuke mordeu o pescoço de Naruto, deixando mais uma marca, antes de dizer:

— Porque eu não consigo segurar direito… pra te comer com a força que eu quero.

— Ah! Porra…

— Ok?

— Ok…

— É? Você quer que eu consiga ir com bastante força?

— Si-sim! Ah, Sas…

Sasuke fez suas palavras se tornarem realidade e, apertando a garganta de Naruto com um pouco mais de firmeza, passou a estocar com mais força dentro dele. Mais forte e mais rápido. O membro de Naruto pulsava e vazava o pré-gozo.

— Sa… suke… Ah! Por favor… Eu vou gozar! Mais forte!

O moreno gunhiu de prazer com o pedido e aumentou ainda mais a intensidade dos movimentos. Naruto gozou só pelo estímulo dentro de si, sem que seu pau fosse tocado. Sasuke continuou se movendo enquanto observava os tremores passando pelo corpo do loiro e sentia o aperto em torno de seu membro, as paredes internas de Naruto o massageando e fazendo-o chegar a seu próprio limite. Mas, ao contrário do que o loiro havia feito mais cedo, Sasuke não gozou dentro. No último instante saiu de dentro de Naruto e o empurrou na cama, despejando seu prazer nas costas dele.

Costas largas, com músculos fortes, várias pintas e manchas e agora marcas avermelhadas e o líquido branco escorrendo e refletindo a luz azulada do quarto. Quando abriu os olhos após seu orgasmo, essa foi a visão que Sasuke encontrou diante de si. Era como uma bela obra de arte e Sasuke queria retratá-la. Já tinha desenhado Naruto algumas vezes mas nunca com ele posando.

— Naru…

— Hm?

— Quero te pedir uma coisa...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gozaram? Digo, gostaram? Me deixem saber o que sentiram enquanto liam... Seja o que for, risos.  
> Jaa ne


	19. Agora eu sei, posso sentir

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Perdão pela demora, espero que gostem. Não deixem de ver o link ;)

— Agora, Sasuke?

— Bom...

— Mas por que isso de repente?

— Não é de repente. Eu já queria há algum tempo, aí vendo você assim…

— Que tipo de nerd é você pra pensar em estudar desenho depois de transar?

Naruto tinha se levantado e olhava incrédulo para o namorado. Sentia o líquido escorrer lentamente de sua lombar até suas nádegas, mas não estava se importando. Sasuke não podia estar falando sério em pedir para desenhá-lo nesse exato momento em que estava cansado da semana e das três rodadas de sexo que tiveram na noite, sujo de porra e com o cu ardendo.

— Nerd meu pau!

— E por que eu tenho que posar? Você já não desenha sempre?

— É diferente, Dobe!

— Sério, o que te fez pensar nisso justo agora?

— Foi uma imagem bonita. Eu sou um artista, porra, eu tenho vontade de desenhar imagens bonitas.

— Pois essa imagem bonita aqui vai tomar um banho e dormir.

Naruto começou a se dirigir para a porta do quarto. Sasuke foi atrás e segurou seu pulso.

— Tá bom, não precisa ser agora, eu também tô cansado.

— Amém voz da razão.

— Mas você posa? Um dia desses?

Naruto sorriu, os conduzindo até o banheiro.

— Vou pensar no seu caso.

Os dois tomaram banho, Sasuke esfregando as costas de Naruto para tirar todo o gozo que tinha escorrido ali. O Uchiha acordou sozinho na cama no dia seguinte e então se lembrou de que Naruto trabalhava aos sábados. Passou o restante da manhã organizando alguns materiais da faculdade, fez o almoço e limpou a cozinha. Quando Naruto chegou, no meio da tarde, Sasuke tinha acabado de ligar o aspirador.

— Que bom que chegou, vem me ajudar a limpar.

Naruto fez cara de coitado e um bico enorme ao dizer:

— Aaah, Sasukeee! Eu tô cansado!

— Mas a casa tem que ser limpa e eu não vou fazer sozinho, anda, troca de roupa.

Naruto se arrastou até o quarto e vestiu uma bermuda e uma camiseta básica. Mas, quando voltou, ao invés de começar a ajudar na limpeza, se jogou no chão da sala. Sasuke veio com o aspirador e começou a aspirar o corpo de Naruto:

— Levanta logo! Vai limpando o pó…

— Ah não, é a pior parte!

— Então aspira que eu limpo os móveis. Anda, quanto mais rápido a gente fizer, mais rápido acaba.

Naruto resmungou durante toda a faxina. Quase chorou quando Sasuke o fez limpar o banheiro. Quando acabaram, o loiro se jogou no sofá. Sasuke olhou de relance para os materiais que tinha organizado mais cedo, pensando em desenhar Naruto. Se sentou ao lado do namorado e deixou que ele se aconchegasse a si com a inspiração ainda ali, no fundo de sua mente. A verdade é que fazia algum tempo que Sasuke sentia vontade de pedir a Naruto para posar para um quadro seu. Não o tinha feito ainda por algum orgulho besta ou coisa do tipo. Mas, depois da noite anterior, de todas as confissões e resoluções que tiveram e depois de ver _aquela_ imagem, decidiu não mais se segurar.

Respirou fundo para perguntar se Naruto estaria disposto a posar agora - ele ficaria deitado, mesmo - mas quando olhou para o loiro viu que ele cochilava em seu ombro. Mas tudo estava bem, não tinha porque ter pressa, certo?

  
  


Tudo bem que não tinha pressa, mas assim já era demais. Já fazia quase um mês que Sasuke tinha pedido a Naruto para posar pra si, mas o loiro parecia fugir. Não dizia não, mas também não dizia que sim. Sasuke tinha levantado o assunto algumas vezes e em todas elas Naruto deu alguma desculpa: “Tenho que fazer um trabalho”; “Estou com muito sono, Sasuke, outra hora”. A última tinha sido o cúmulo. Naruto chegou ao ponto de ir arrumar o armário para não posar. E, depois disso, Sasuke parou de insistir. _Se ele não quer por que não me diz de uma vez, droga?_

Sasuke não queria realmente se importar com isso. Estavam num clima ótimo, afinal. Se antes já viviam bem, depois que nomearam o relacionamento que tinham as coisas ficaram ainda melhores. Naruto era carinhoso e sabia se importar com Sasuke sem lhe sufocar, como ninguém seria capaz. Os dois se ajudavam no dia a dia, discutiam por besteiras só pra depois fazerem as pazes com beijos e muito mais, ficavam confortáveis tanto conversando por horas quanto apenas lado a lado com suas coisas em silêncio - embora Naruto não mantivesse esse estado por mais do que 5 minutos consecutivos.

Tinham inclusive ido até Konoha no último fim de semana, para contar para Itachi, Shisui e os amigos sobre o namoro e, para surpresa de Sasuke, Naruto havia feito questão de contar também para o avô - que tudo que fez foi dizer “até que enfim” e mandar eles não economizarem no lubrificante.

Pra não estragar esse clima por algo tão pequeno, depois que parou de insistir, Sasuke parou também de emburrar. Então, nesse momento, tentava ligar para Naruto, querendo saber se ele já tinha saído da cafeteria ou se queria que Sasuke fosse buscá-lo. Era quarta-feira, o dia em que a grade do loiro era mais cheia e ele não tinha tempo nenhum para descansar entre as aulas e o trabalho. Naruto não estava atendendo, então Sasuke guardou o celular no bolso. Foi nesse momento que avistou Utakata.

Seu veterano estava parado próximo à porta do banheiro. Tinha um pequeno caderno em mãos e Sasuke sorriu pequeno e olhou ao redor enquanto se aproximava, imaginando o que o castanho teria achado interessante para desenhar num corredor universitário comum. Utakata estava tão alheio ao redor que não percebeu Sasuke se aproximar, e o Uchiha chegou perto o suficiente para perceber que na verdade ele estava escrevendo, e não desenhando, antes de chamar a atenção dele.

— Uta. Nossa, que concentração.

Utakata olhou para Sasuke de maneira surpresa e alarmada, que não era de seu feitio.

— Sasuke. O que está fazendo aqui ainda? Achei que hoje era o dia em que ia embora mais cedo.

— Geralmente é, mas hoje fiquei até mais tarde na sala de pintura e aproveitei pra esperar dar a hora pra ver se ia buscar o… Naruto?

Naruto saiu do banheiro sacudindo as mãos úmidas e chamando por Utakata e Sasuke achou que só podia estar louco. Assim que o viu Naruto assumiu uma expressão surpresa e culpada e o moreno estreitou os olhos, olhando do namorado para o amigo, tentando entender o que raios estava acontecendo ali.

— O que você está fazendo aqui, Naruto? - Perguntou com cautela.

Naruto pareceu levar dois segundos a mais do que o normal para processar a pergunta e olhou de soslaio para Utakata antes de responder:

— Vim te encontrar. O dia foi estressante e me deu vontade de comer aquele sushi.

— E eu esbarrei com ele e disse que achava que você já tinha ido, daí ele pediu pra eu mostrar onde era o banheiro. - Utakata completou.

Sasuke encarou as expressões estranhamente risonhas dos dois. A explicação fazia algum sentido, mas não deixava de ser estranha. Não sabia se engolia, mas deu de ombros e abraçou Naruto.

— Hm, entendi. Deu sorte, Dobe, mais um pouco não me pegava aqui. Vai com a gente, Uta?

— Ah não, eu tenho umas coisas pra fazer, preciso ajudar um amigo. Bom sushi pra vocês.

Assim que entraram no carro Naruto começou a tagarelar e reclamar sobre como a professora de Fisiologia era uma carrasca e se manteve assim pelo resto da noite. Quando chegaram em casa, Naruto foi para o quarto que em teoria era seu e fechou a porta, dizendo que precisava estudar. Quando enfim foi para a cama Sasuke estava quase pegando no sono, mas ainda desperto o suficiente para lhe dar um beijo de boa noite e lhe abraçar a cintura - mesmo sabendo que acordariam em posições invertidas, com Naruto o agarrando, como sempre.

Os dias seguintes passaram voando e num piscar de olhos já era sexta à noite e os dois se abraçavam na cama, os corpos nus e ainda quentes pelo sexo. Naruto puxou o assunto:

— Planos pra esse fim de semana, Sas?

— Limpar essa casa né. Tá virando um chiqueiro já. Aliás, deve ter eras que você não limpa aquele seu quarto. Eu ia passar uma vassoura ontem quando cheguei, mas estava trancado…

Sasuke tinha achado estranho o fato de o quarto extra estar trancado, mas havia esquecido de comentar com o loiro. Mas, com o assunto da limpeza, a memória veio à tona. E essa não era a única coisa esquisita nos últimos dias. Naruto passava muito mais tempo do que o normal no tal quarto, e Sasuke só não questionava porque ele dizia que precisava muito estudar pra tentar entrar num projeto de pesquisa. Também parecia estar sempre muito concentrado no celular. E, claro, Sasuke não tinha esquecido da visita inesperada que Naruto tinha feito à Oto.

Não queria pagar de ciumento mas estava tudo esquisito demais pra ignorar e seus sentidos lhe diziam que o loiro estava escondendo alguma coisa. _Era só o que me faltava. Se ele estiver fazendo merda depois de ter feito aquele show pra gente namorar eu mato esse idiota._ Um pensamento incômodo de que, naquela noite, Sasuke havia dito e repetido que era de Naruto mas que ele nunca tinha dito o mesmo de volta teimando em aparecer sem sua permissão.

— Não vai em Konoha?

— Fomos lá semana passada.

— É, mas pensei…

Pra completar a esquisitice da semana, o celular de Sasuke começou a tocar e era Shisui quem ligava. Naruto se afastou e pegou o próprio aparelho. Sasuke não pôde deixar de reparar que ele tinha mudado pra uma posição que escondia a tela de sua visão. Atendeu à ligação de maneira mais ríspida do que pretendia.

— O que houve, Shisui?

— Eita, oi pra você também _cun-priminho_.

— Para de usar esse nome ridículo.

— Chato. Tá tudo bem?

— É, tá. E vocês?

— Também. Vem pra cá amanhã.

— Fazer?

— Precisamos de ajuda.

— Para?

— Nossa, você questiona tanto. Não pode só vir ver sua família?

— Se não for necessário, não, esse fim de semana não posso, tenho coisas pra fazer aqui.

— Mas é necessário. Precisamos organizar umas coisas aqui e vamos ter que mexer no porão. A não ser que você não se importe de a gente jogar suas coisas fora…

— Eu vou domingo. Amanhã Naruto trabalha e…

Mal Sasuke tinha dito isso e Naruto fez sinal de que não tinha problema ao mesmo tempo em que Shisui insistia:

— Não, tem que ser amanhã. Domingo de manhã bem cedo as coisas vão ser levadas pra um bazar beneficente que a empresa está ajudando.

— Porra, vocês só avisam as coisas em cima da hora.

— Então você vem?

— Fazer o que, né.

— Ótimo, até amanhã então. Manda um beijo pro Naruto.

Sasuke teria transmitido o beijo. Isso se Naruto não tivesse se levantado rapidamente, resmungado qualquer coisa sobre precisar terminar de passar uma matéria a limpo pra devolver pra uma colega no dia seguinte e se trancado no quarto extra de novo. _Cada vez mais estranho._ O moreno pensou antes de bufar e passar boa parte da noite sozinho, vendo speed paints na internet antes de enfim cair no sono.

  
  


Naruto estava na padaria do outro lado da rua quando Sasuke enfim saiu com o carro rumo à Konoha. Mandou a mensagem: “Sasuke já saiu. Pode vir.” Não tinham muito tempo, pois Sasuke tinha batido pé que voltaria ainda no sábado - por mais que Naruto tivesse dito que não tinha problema em ficar sozinho uma noite. Mas é claro que o moreno não ia aceitar isso. Ele estava desconfiado, Naruto bem sabia. Não era a melhor coisa do mundo saber que estava causando esse tipo de sensação à Sasuke. Mas não ia perder tempo se sentindo culpado.

Voltou para o apartamento e destrancou a porta do quarto em que vinha trabalhando nos últimos dias. Tinha começado a abrir as últimas caixas e tirar fotos para mandar para Utakata conferir se estava tudo certo quando ouviu as batidas na porta.

— Oi, Gaara. Que bom chegou.

  
  


Sasuke não se deu ao trabalho de bater. Era sua casa também, afinal. Entrou direto e quase deu meia-volta ao se deparar com Itachi nu em pêlo em pleno sofá da sala.

— Puta merda!

— Sasuke! Mas já?!

O Uchiha mais novo correu os olhos pela sala na tentativa de desviá-los do corpo do irmão, mas se arrependeu. A sala era uma confusão de roupas espalhadas - algumas um tanto perturbadoras -, tubos de lubrificante e… céus, aquilo era um vibrador? Sasuke explodiu.

— Ah, faça-me o favor! Não são nem onze da manhã, que porra vocês estão fazendo?

— Eu poderia te explicar mas acho que você não gostaria de saber os detalhes, Otouto. Mas você chegou cedo…

— Claro! - agora Sasuke olhava para o teto, rezando pra que fosse um local seguro de se ver. — Shisui disse que se eu não estivesse aqui vocês iam jogar as coisas fora, que tinham que arrumar tudo ainda hoje. E eu ainda preciso voltar pra casa. Vim logo, né. Achei que vocês estariam me esperando e não fazendo _isso_ no meio da casa em plena luz do dia.

— Em nossa defesa, - Shisui falou, descendo as escadas usando um roupão escuro. — quando começamos ainda era noite.

— Aaargh, calem a boca.

Itachi se aproximou do _namorido_ , entrando novamente no campo de visão de Sasuke, agora já vestido com uma boxer verde.

— Para de show, Sasuke. Não é como se você não fizesse.

— Mas não fico exibindo.

— Nem nós, ué.

— Tá, foda-se. Vamos mexer nas coisas no porão ou não?

— Claro! Mas antes vamos tomar um café. Vem, vamos pra cozinha.

Itachi liderou o caminho e Shisui foi logo atrás. Sem nenhuma vergonha, deu um tapa na bunda do mais alto e disse:

— Essa cueca é minha, ‘Tachi. - fazendo o de cabelos longos se sobressaltar e dar uma risadinha.

Sasuke só queria morrer. _Vai ser um dia longo…_

 

Naruto conferiu as horas. Shisui tinha avisado que Sasuke tinha saído de Konoha há quase 10 minutos. Não ia demorar até que o moreno chegasse. Gaara tinha ido embora há pouco e Naruto ainda precisava tomar banho. Correu para o chuveiro e se lavou o melhor que pôde. Estava vestindo a bermuda quando escutou o barulho da porta da frente. Se parabenizou mentalmente por ter trancado a porta do quarto e trazido a chave consigo. Guardou-a no bolso e saiu do banheiro secando os cabelos para encontrar um Sasuke extremamente sério no corredor.

— Oi Sas, tudo bem?

— Naruto, que porra está acontecendo?

— Hã?

Sasuke então estendeu algo para Naruto, seu rosto numa expressão fria e impassível, sem demonstrar nenhuma emoção, e a voz perigosamente baixa.

— O porteiro me entregou isso quando entrei. Disse que _nosso amigo_ que esteve aqui hoje deixou cair no elevador.

Naruto olhou para o documento - a carteira de identidade de Gaara - e de volta para Sasuke.

— O que o Gaara veio fazer aqui hoje? Eu pensei que você ia trabalhar…

— Ah, é que…

Naruto deu um passo em direção à Sasuke e o moreno recuou. Ainda tentava manter a expressão vazia, mas sua pele começava a se avermelhar e a respiração a oscilar.

— Não mente. Droga, você prometeu. Mas já mentiu, né? Você tem estado estranho essa semana… Eu tenho tentado ignorar certas coisas, mas…

— Sasuke, não pira.

— Então me explica.

— Só vem comigo.

Naruto mais uma vez tentou pegar a mão de Sasuke e mais uma vez o Uchiha se esquivou.

— Não me toca e me explica.

— Me segue, então.

Naruto foi à frente, mordendo o lábio. Droga, não era pra ser assim. Sabia como Sasuke estava se sentindo mas esperava dar a notícia num clima bom e não ver o namorado tentar esconder o olhar de decepção com a máscara de frieza. Parou em frente ao quarto e suspirou, ficando de frente para Sasuke de novo.

— Sas, eu… Desculpa por mentir. Eu realmente não fui trabalhar hoje. E o Gaara veio aqui pra me ajudar com isso… bom, você vai ver.

Agora Sasuke parecia confuso e Naruto abriu a porta devagar, dando passagem para o moreno e encarando as costas dele. Queria ver o rosto de Sasuke quando ele visse, queria ter tampado os olhos dele com as mãos e deixado um beijo antes de mostrar o que tinha feito, mas dada a situação, deu apenas espaço. Foram segundos muito longos até que Sasuke se virasse para si, os olhos arregalados, mostrando emoção, surpresa, indignação, vergonha… Ah, esses olhos que falam tanto.

— Naruto… como?

— Você gostou?

Sasuke olhou ao redor. A cama que antes ocupava o centro do quarto estava mais afastada, em um dos cantos. O armário estava no mesmo lugar, mas tinha algumas caixas em cima dele. O cômodo estava muito mais claro, com luminárias recém-instaladas no teto. As paredes, antes lisas, agora estavam tomadas por prateleiras repletas de materiais: folhas, tintas, pincéis, lápis, canetas… No canto oposto ao da cama um cavalete com uma tela em branco apoiada; acima deste uma prateleira alta com mais telas de vários tamanhos e em sua frente um banco acolchoado. A parede ao lado da porta ainda estava livre, mas com ganchos prontos para receberem quadros. Era um ateliê. Naruto tinha preparado um ateliê. Sasuke não sabia se ria ou se chorava. Então deu um murro no peito de Naruto - sem muita força - antes de puxá-lo para um abraço.

— Usuratonkachi! Por que você fez isso? Eu não acredito que esse tempo todo era isso que você estava tramando! Tem noção das merdas que eu já estava começando a pensar?

— Desculpa, Sasuke!

— Não ouse me pedir desculpa por fazer algo lindo assim, seu idiota!

— Ok, sua reação tá me deixando confuso.

Então Sasuke se afastou um pouco e o sorriso que tomava seus lábios antes de eles se juntarem aos de Naruto não deixava espaço para dúvida nenhuma, de modo que Naruto relaxou instantaneamente durante o beijo. Separaram-se, mas não de todo, pois Sasuke manteve a mão de Naruto na sua enquanto dava a volta no pequeno quarto - **ateliê** \- vendo o que havia ali.

— Esses materiais… São muito bons. Tem coisa aqui que não é nada fácil de achar. Como você…?

— Utakata.

— Ah!

Nessa hora fez sentido a estranha visita de Naruto à Oto e o fato de Utakata estar por perto. Bastardo, não falou nada. Como ele e Naruto tinham ficado amigos?

— Desde quando vocês são amigos?

— Não somos. Mas quando eu pensei em dar uma utilidade melhor pra esse quarto e resolvi que queria fazer um espaço pra você poder criar, só pude pensar nele pra me ajudar. Peguei o número dele no seu celular enquanto você tomava banho, ignorei o fato de ele ser praticamente seu ex e pedi.

— Ele não é meu ex.

— É, ele me disse várias vezes. Eu sei, também. Ele é legal.

— Uhum.

Sasuke passava pelas prateleiras e seus olhos brilhavam como os de uma criança que ganha o presente que pediu no Natal. Aí se lembrou que Gaara tinha estado em seu apartamento com Naruto.

— Mas e o Gaara? O que ele veio fazer aqui? Que eu saiba ele não entende de artes…

— Não muito, mas ele veio me ajudar a arrumar tudo. Você sabe como ele é metódico com essa coisa de organização, acha mesmo que eu é que pensei em colocar tudo assim tão alinhado e em degradê? Ele disse que o Lee estava chegando pra buscar ele quando foi embora, deve ter pego o celular no bolso pra falar com ele e não viu a identidade cair.

Sasuke olhou para Naruto. Claro que era isso. Naruto tinha contado pequenas mentiras para conseguir preparar isso, mas jamais mentiria algo sério. Se sentia um idiota por sequer ter cogitado algo diferente.

— Itachi e Shisui?

— Já viram fotos e acharam lindo. Desculpe se eles ficaram te alugando com bobagem hoje, eu que pedi.

Sasuke sorriu. De fato tinha se irritado mais que o normal com as idiotices e perdas de tempo dos dois durante todo o dia. Mas não importava mais. Não conseguia acreditar que Naruto tinha conseguido fazer algo assim escondido de si, que tinha sequer se preocupado em fazê-lo. Sentia-se tão querido. Tão _amado._ Puxou o loiro para mais um beijo e ao fim dele, sussurrou:

— Eu amei, Naruto. Obrigado.

— Er… então… tem mais uma coisa.

— Mais?

— Ainda tem interesse em me desenhar?

  
  


Era um tanto engraçado ficar constrangido com isso. Se pensasse em toda a intimidade que tinham, nas coisas que faziam e falavam um para o outro, estar simplesmente nu na frente de Sasuke não deveria lhe deixar tão inquieto. Mas deixava. Porque não podia ver, mas sentia o olhar atento dele sobre si. Sentia-se analisado até os mínimos detalhes. E que seus braços ficariam com cãibras a qualquer momento.

— [Naruto, fica parado.](https://satosanteru.deviantart.com/art/A-Different-Palette-443751890)

A voz de Sasuke estava grave, concentrada, um tom quase profissional que era um tanto sedutor demais pra Naruto - o que não ajudava em nada a apaziguar seu desconforto.

— Então anda logo, Teme. Eu só consigo ficar nessa posição muito tempo se não precisar ficar.

— Eu sei, eu sei. Já vou deixar você se vestir. Deixa eu só terminar uns detalhes…

Mais alguns minutos se passaram. Minutos em que Naruto pensava como era estranho estar servindo de modelo para um quadro. Fala sério, se alguém deveria ser retratado numa obra de arte esse alguém era Sasuke. A pele branca, os olhos e cabelos negros, a boca avermelhada, aquelas três pintinhas em seu ombro… De repente Naruto ficou ainda mais desconfortável, pois seu corpo começou a esquentar ao imaginar o do namorado. Felizmente foi bem nessa hora que Sasuke o chamou:

— Pronto. Aqui, dá uma olhada.

Naruto se esticou um pouco antes de se sentar na cama e encarar Sasuke, que levantava do banco e vinha em sua direção com a pequena tela em mãos - tinha escolhido uma menor para tomar menos tempo, e mesmo assim tinham ficado quase três horas naquilo. O loiro ficou um pouco surpreso, pois não sabia se Sasuke ia querer lhe mostrar, já que ele costumava ser um tanto reservado com seus trabalhos, embora bem menos agora que estava na faculdade. Mas a expressão no rosto do moreno era suave e feliz então Naruto olhou para a tela e… se surpreendeu ainda mais.

O quadro mostrava o corpo nu de Naruto. Os detalhes eram impressionantes: as dobras do lençol abaixo de si, as sombras em seu cabelo, seus músculos marcados, a curva de sua lombar, as pintas e manchinhas que se espalhavam por suas costas… Estava tudo ali e muito mais.

— Sasuke, isso é… Eu não chego nem perto de ser tão bonito assim, Teme.

Sasuke ergueu o queixo que Naruto tinha baixado sem nem perceber, um sorriso carinhoso em seu rosto:

— Pra mim você é.

— Cala a boca, vai me fazer corar!

— Ótimo. É o mínimo depois de tudo o que você me fez sentir preparando esse ateliê pra mim.

— Você merece.

— Não tenho certeza disso.

— Mas tem que ter. Disso e de que eu te amo.

Sasuke pareceu surpreso. Naruto se levantou.

— Por que essa cara de surpresa, Sas? Você sabe, não é? Eu tenho certeza que já te disse. E espero que tenha demonstrado também.

— Eu… naquela noite, quando começamos a namorar, eu disse várias vezes que era seu mas você não disse de volta. No fundo eu sei, mas esses dias você estava estranho e eu fiquei pensando...

— Sasuke, - Naruto segurou o rosto do namorado entre suas mãos, colou os narizes e soprou as palavras com toda sua sinceridade — meu amor é seu, como eu poderia não ser?

Sasuke sorriu antes de responder, completamente certo:

— Agora eu sei. Posso sentir.

Beijaram-se enquanto se deixavam cair na cama bagunçada, se amaram ali e, no fim, Sasuke pôde contemplar tanto sua pintura, no pequeno quadro largado sobre o colchão, como novamente a obra de arte que era Naruto nu, corado, ofegante, sorrindo, com as costas suadas, lindo e **seu.**

 


	20. O seu amor já faz parte de mim

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey pessoal.
> 
> Estou aqui para dizer que: chegamos ao fim de NEPA.  
> Os capítulos já estavam prontos há um tempo, mas aproveitei que hoje (3/7) é NaruSasu day internacionalmente e resolvi postar.
> 
> Eu não sei o que sentir e vou falar mais no Epílogo que está logo em seguida.
> 
> Espero que gostem desse (pen)último capítulo.

Sasuke estava arrumando as malas no bagageiro do carro - o outro tinha colocado tudo de qualquer jeito, ocupando mais espaço do que necessário - quando Naruto chegou com a última. Conseguiram colocá-la no lugar. O moreno checou o relógio e viu que ainda tinham algum tempo, o que era bom pois não queria mesmo chegar ao aeroporto em cima da hora. Naruto abraçou a cintura de Sasuke e deixou um beijo em seu ombro antes de dizer, ainda meio sonolento por ter dormido tão pouco na última noite:

— Vamos?

— Uhum.

Sasuke é quem estava dirigindo e Naruto agradeceu por isso. Sem precisar se preocupar com o trânsito, apenas observava o namorado e se perdia nas feições de Sasuke e em seus próprios pensamentos. Era só parar um pouco que conseguia se lembrar perfeitamente de ambos ainda no Ensino Médio, Naruto uma série à frente apesar de ser uns meses mais novo, todas as besteiras e diversões com os amigos e a sós. As noites viradas jogando ou conversando, as festas. Naquela época, Sasuke tinha retornado e um tinha mergulhado no outro como se tempo nenhum houvesse passado, como se não tivessem passado a transição da infância para a adolescência separados. E com o passar do tempo o mergulho só se tornou mais e mais fundo. 

Era impossível não lembrar de quando as coisas tinham mudado. A essa altura já tinham contado um pro outro os detalhes de como os sentimentos que agora os uniam tinham surgido. Sasuke tinha dito pra Naruto que só tinha percebido que não queria apenas a sua amizade quando sentiu ciúmes de Gaara, na festa de dezoito anos de Ino - o que dava muito sentido ao fato de, até hoje, Sasuke não ser muito fã do ruivo. Naruto já tinha pedido desculpas centenas de vezes por ter deixado o moreno esperando por tanto tempo. Mas, no fim das contas, foi tudo para o bem. Por mais que Naruto tenha feito muita merda e magoado Sasuke quando este se confessou, tinha sido melhor se descobrir um pouco afastado dele. Quando o beijou, em outra festa dada por Ino, sabia que tinha aquela vontade mas não sabia ainda determinar o que ela significava para si. E se tivesse aceitado Sasuke ali e depois descobrisse que era só curiosidade ou que tinha confundido os sentimentos? Teria sido uma mágoa muito pior e talvez não tivessem conseguido consertar. 

Na verdade, às vezes, Naruto ainda se perguntava como tinham conseguido consertar. Porque sabia que havia sido bem covarde e deixado Sasuke lidando sozinho com as ações e sentimentos de ambos naquela época. Sabia que devia ter sido frustrante para Sasuke quando chegou dizendo que era  _ bi _ e pouco depois pedindo uma chance. Sasuke disse, mais de uma vez, que mesmo que Naruto tenha feito tanta besteira, nunca conseguira ficar com raiva dele, pois sabia que nada tinha sido por mal - pelo contrário, tudo foi motivado pelo medo de perdê-lo definitivamente. Mesmo assim, não eram raras as ocasiões em que Naruto agradecia aos céus pelo fato de Sasuke não ter se fechado para si. 

Mesmo com os percalços pelos quais passaram no caminho, quando ficaram juntos foi pra valer. O fato de terem tido suas próprias experiências independentemente se mostrou uma coisa boa, dando a sensação de que  tinham chegados mais maduros e com menos chance de frustrações um ao outro. Morarem na mesma casa deixou tudo ainda mais intenso e os anos de faculdade passaram voando com os dois vivendo praticamente como casados. Até quando brigavam, o que não era pouco, logo depois estavam rindo de como pareciam um casal de idosos juntos a vida inteira. E parecia esse o rumo natural das coisas. Parecia ao mesmo tempo muito certo e muito absurdo que tivesse encontrado sua pessoa tão cedo.

Mesmo quando não puderam mais morar juntos, depois da formatura de Naruto, com a ida do loiro para Kiri após conseguir uma oportunidade para trabalhar na mesma clínica que sua amiga Shizune, ainda agiam como tal. Ainda que a outra cidade fosse um pouco mais distante, o que levou Naruto a se mudar para lá, os dois ainda se viam pelo menos três vezes na semana, passavam todo o tempo livre que conseguiam um com o outro e consideravam o apartamento de Suna a casa de ambos.

Após se formar, um semestre depois de Naruto, Sasuke tinha conseguido entrar para fazer uma pós-graduação em Suna, finalmente conseguindo estudar arte na universidade mais renomada da região, e por isso permaneceu no mesmo apartamento que os dois antes dividiam - e que vinham pensando em juntar algum dinheiro para comprar. Sim, tinham planos, e todos eles eram conjuntos, sequer pensavam em não contar com o outro ao vislumbrar seu futuro próximo e distante. Mas, depois de quase um ano vivendo no vai e vem entre Kiri e Suna e com Sasuke tendo alcançado a metade de sua pós, o moreno recebeu a proposta de ir fazer um intercâmbio em outro país.

Era uma oportunidade sem igual, mas ele teria que passar um ano inteiro fora. Não poderia sequer voltar apenas para visitar nesse período, pois viveria com uma bolsa de estudos e tanto o dinheiro quanto o cronograma que teria de cumprir seriam apertados. Desde que Sasuke tinha voltado para Konoha, anos antes, os dois não tinham mais ficado tanto tempo longe um do outro, o que os deixava apreensivos. Naruto tinha conseguido adiantar uma parcela de suas férias do trabalho para poder passar a última semana com Sasuke, o ajudando com os últimos detalhes para a viagem e se despedindo longamente do namorado.  

E como num flash já estavam a caminho do aeroporto, e em poucas horas Naruto voltaria para Kiri sozinho sabendo que não estaria com Sasuke pessoalmente nem nos próximos dias, nem nas próximas semanas, nem nos próximos meses.

Por isso tinha sido tão difícil largar dele na noite anterior. Ainda que a noite estivesse avançando e que soubesse que o voo do Uchiha era bem cedo pela manhã, Naruto não queria dormir. Queria apenas continuar sentindo o corpo de Sasuke contra o seu, ouvindo sua voz, memorizando cada pedaço dele, cada sensação. E o moreno parecia sentir o mesmo. Tinham dispensado veementemente a sugestão de Itachi e dos amigos para darem uma pequena festa de despedida e passado o último dia apenas os dois, agarrados na cama como se quisessem ter uma overdose um do outro para compensar a abstinência que viria. E ainda assim não tinha sido suficiente.

Naruto suspirou e Sasuke percebeu. Aproveitou que tinham parado num sinal e colocou a mão na coxa do loiro, num aperto reconfortante.

— Dobe…

— Ah não, Sasuke. Não ouse me consolar. Isso é errado.

— O que você quer dizer?

— Eu quero dizer que eu não ‘tô triste, eu ‘tô feliz pela oportunidade que você está tendo. Vou sentir sua falta? Pra caralho. Mas eu sei que vai ser incrível pra você.

— Tomara.

— Como assim, tomara? Claro que vai ser.

— Sei lá, né. Vou estar praticamente sozinho, num lugar que não conheço, cercado de gente diferente, e você sabe como eu não sou a pessoa mais sociável do mundo, e ainda falando uma outra língua que não domino completamente. E, pra piorar, sem poder ver você.

— Sasuke, para o carro.

— Quê?

— Nós temos tempo. Ali, um posto, para o carro.

Sasuke não entendeu, mas fez o que foi pedido. Mal tinha estacionado o carro e Naruto o puxou para um beijo apaixonado. As bocas se exploravam com a prática de anos, os corpos esquentavam e os corações aceleravam como se ainda estivessem no início. Quando o beijo acabou, Sasuke ainda manteve os olhos fechados para ouvir Naruto falar:

— Você vai me ver, Sasuke. Todo dia, porque eu não sou nem obrigado a deixar que passem 24 horas sem que a gente faça uma chamada de vídeo. E você já não é mais aquele adolescente que só fala “hum”, “tá” há muito tempo. Ainda mais quando se trata de arte. Eu já te vi várias vezes falando sobre esse assunto tão apaixonadamente que eu tenho certeza que você vai se enturmar fácil, fácil  lá. Só não deixa ser perfeito a ponto de não querer voltar pra nós aqui, porque aí eu vou lá e te caço. É sério, eu faço disso meu objetivo de vida, trazer Sasuke de volta.

Sasuke sorriu. Naruto tinha esse poder sobre si. Era impressionante como ele podia ser a pessoa a mais lhe irritar e mais lhe acalmar, dependendo da situação. 

— Ah eu não duvido. Até consigo imaginar você indo atrás de mim, escandaloso: “Sasukeeeeee”.

— Ah, claro, como se você não fosse gritar “Narutoooo” de volta.

Os dois já riam abertamente, acariciando as mãos um do outro.

— Eu gritaria. Mas não vai ser preciso. Um ano passa rápido e logo eu volto.

— Eu acho é bom. Mas agora vamos indo, porque se a gente se atrasar você não vai conseguir ir pra ter que voltar.

 

**

 

Naruto dirigia para Kiri em silêncio. A playlist continuava rolando no rádio do carro, mas o loiro não prestava muita atenção, seu foco apenas na estrada. Itachi e Shisui tinham os encontrado no aeroporto para se despedirem de Sasuke, que só faltou soltar fogo pelas ventas ao ver que Itachi tinha os olhos marejados:

— Itachi, se você eu chorar eu juro que não falo com você até voltar.

— Credo Otouto, tenta me entender. Eu nunca fiquei longe assim de você.

— Mas ninguém morreu, porra. E não é como se eu tivesse, sei lá, deixando vocês pra trás e indo me juntar a uma organização criminosa e morar em cavernas esquisitas ou coisa assim. A gente vai se falar sempre. Não vai ser tão diferente do nosso dia a dia. 

— ‘Tá, seu chato. Eu não vou chorar. E eu sei que um ano passa rápido.

Quando Sasuke embarcou, o casal de Uchihas tinha oferecido a Naruto que ele passasse o resto de seu recesso com eles em Konoha. Naruto até considerou a proposta, pois poderia também ver o seu avô, mas acabou decidindo voltar para Kiri mesmo. Esperaria que Sasuke ligasse avisando que tinha chegado bem e organizaria algumas coisas para sua volta à clínica logo após o fim de semana. Deixaria para ir à Konoha outra hora. Também levaria ainda algum tempo até precisar voltar ao apartamento de Suna, já que os dois tinham deixado as coisas organizadas antes de saírem.

Já era bem tarde quando Sasuke ligou avisando que já estava acomodado no alojamento da universidade onde estudaria e viveria pelo próximo ano. De qualquer maneira Naruto estava acordado, esperando, e atendeu no primeiro toque. Conversaram por quase meia hora e teria sido mais se não fosse o fato de que Sasuke precisava ligar para Itachi também. 

Os primeiros dias foram fáceis. Os dois se acostumaram rápido com a diferença de fuso e se falavam várias vezes por dia, até mais do que em sua rotina desde que tinham passado a morar separados. Tinham muito assunto também. Sasuke contava para Naruto cada detalhe do que estava vivendo e, mesmo que muitas vezes o loiro não entendesse nada do que ele dizia, ficava mais do que satisfeito em o ouvir falar.

Como Naruto havia previsto, Sasuke não teve dificuldade de se enturmar e logo estava comentando das pessoas que conhecia. Naruto achou que se sentiria enciumado quando isso acontecesse, mas quando o momento chegou ficou apenas contagiado pelo fato de Sasuke estar animado. Queria sinceramente que ele aproveitasse essa chance. 

A saudade bateu forte pela primeira vez cerca de três semanas depois da ida de Sasuke, quando Naruto foi à Konoha. Visitou o avô, almoçou com Itachi e Shisui e, à noite, quando saiu com os amigos e fez uma chamada de vídeo com Sasuke, que tinha acabado de sair de uma palestra, foi quando sentiu o aperto no peito. Ao se afastar dos amigos barulhentos para falar com Sasuke por mais alguns minutos a sós, o loiro não resistiu em dizer:

— Já ‘tô com saudade, queria que estivesse aqui.

Sasuke deu apenas seu característico sorriso de canto antes de responder:

— Eu ‘tô com saudade desde o momento em que vim, Dobe. Vai lá se distrair, o tempo passa mais rápido assim.

De fato, Sasuke tinha razão. Naruto sabia que o namorado estava completamente atarefado e então fazia o mesmo: começou a fazer algumas horas extras e trabalhos freelancers. Todo o dinheiro extra que recebia colocava em uma conta para que pudesse, enfim, dar a entrada para comprar o apartamento de Suna. Por mais que Naruto estivesse trabalhando em Kiri no momento, ambos apenas sentiam que aquele lugar os pertencia e queriam que ele fosse verdadeiramente seu.

Mas, mesmo bem ocupado, não pôde evitar o segundo golpe forte de saudade. Ele aconteceu quando Naruto tomou vergonha na cara e foi até Suna, quase três meses depois de Sasuke ter viajado. A caixa de correio estava abarrotada de contas - todas já pagas pela internet, Sasuke fazia questão de lembrar do vencimento de cada uma mesmo à distância. A casa estava um tanto fria e cheia de pó. Mas as lembranças estavam todas muito vivas e quentes dentro de Naruto. Entrou na ateliê e viu que, pelo horário, Sasuke ainda devia estar dormindo. Mesmo assim não resistiu e fez a chamada de vídeo. O moreno atendeu e Naruto viu que, de fato, ainda estava na cama e com os cabelos bagunçados, mas não tinha as feições tão sonolentas.

— Te acordei?

— Não. Já estou acordado há uma hora, mais ou menos. Só não quis levantar.

— Estou na nossa casa.

— É, eu percebi.

— Com saudades.

— Eu também.

— Parece mentira mas ainda consigo sentir seu cheiro aqui no lençol do ateliê.

— É sua imaginação, Dobe.

— Que seja. É ela que tenho por agora.

— Bom, dá pra ter um pouco mais que isso…

— O que?

— Eu sonhei com você.

— Sonho bom?

— Sonho ótimo. Você estava uma delícia.

— Vai me contar?

— Quer que eu conte?

— Com detalhes.

Sasuke contou como em seu sonho os dois estavam num parque próximo ao local em que agora morava. Em como Naruto não tinha se importado com o fato de estarem num local público e tinha começado a tocar Sasuke, que se deixou levar. Em como os dois se agarraram e se amaram encostados a uma árvore, como Naruto tinha se movido deliciosamente dentro de Sasuke, acertando todos os lugares certos enquanto apertava a coxa que o moreno havia prendido em sua cintura. 

Foi no meio da descrição de Sasuke que Naruto não aguentou e passou a se tocar, sozinho na cama do ateliê. Foi quando percebeu que Sasuke fazia o mesmo que acelerou os movimentos da própria mão. Foi quando viu o corpo do moreno tensionar que também alcançou seu orgasmo, os olhos bem abertos observando o namorado na tela e os ouvidos atentos aos gemidos roucos que ele deixava escapar. Não era o mesmo que ter Sasuke ali, nem de longe, mas tinha seu valor saber que podiam proporcionar isso um ao outro mesmo estando tão distantes.

Os meses se seguiram dessa maneira: os dois se ocupavam com seus trabalhos e estudos, se falavam sempre que possível para conversar sobre as menores coisas que fossem e, às vezes, se deixavam levar pelo desejo e passavam horas fantasiando em conjunto, descobrindo a intensidade de prazer e saudade que havia em poderem se ver e ouvir, mas não se tocar. Mas, no fim das contas, não fora tão difícil quanto poderia parecer. Apesar de estarem tão longe fisicamente era como se os dois estivessem ainda mais próximos em seus sentimentos, se que é que isso era possível. 

Por mais saudade que tivesse, Naruto nunca sentia de fato que Sasuke estava ausente. Porque ele estava em Naruto. Não havia distância ou tempo longe que mudasse o fato que era verdade desde muito antes do que Naruto um dia havia se permitido admitir: o amor de Sasuke já fazia parte dele.


	21. Epílogo - O seu amor é tudo!

Sasuke olhou mais uma vez para o relógio e bateu o pé no chão, impaciente. Não era possível que, mesmo seu voo tendo atrasado mais de meia hora, Naruto ainda tivesse conseguido a proeza de se atrasar. Antes tivesse deixado que Itachi o buscasse. Estava exausto e louco para tomar um banho. A questão era que, mais do que isso, estava louco para rever o namorado e por isso tinha ficado feliz em ser ele a lhe buscar no aeroporto. Só que agora já estava querendo dar na cara dele antes mesmo de beijá-lo depois de um ano e dois meses sem se verem. Sentiu uma mão em seu ombro e se virou já pronto para ralhar com Naruto, mas era outra figura loira quem o encarava.

— Ainda aqui, Sasuke? Pensei que já teria ido a essa altura.

— Eu também. Mas aquele Dobe conseguiu se atrasar ainda mais que nosso voo. Imagina se tivéssemos pousado na hora.

— A cara dele isso. Bom, o voo do meu namorado já chegou, ele só foi ao banheiro e… Ah, olha ele ali.

Era uma história engraçada. Sasuke sabia desde o início que estava indo para o mesmo local onde Ino estava, mas nunca tinha sido tão próximo da loira para querer entrar em contato com ela - embora ela tenha sido, indiretamente, decisiva em sua vida com as festas que dera e que tinham tido tanto impacto em sua relação com Naruto no fim da adolescência. Mas foi só Ino ver uma publicação de Sasuke numa rede social mostrando onde estava que fez questão de que se encontrassem. No fim das contas, Sasuke agradeceu pelo fato de a loira se achar muito íntima de si, porque foi mesmo um bom alento ter alguém conhecido por perto de vez em quando. Não foi como se tivessem ficado super grudados, Ino já estava trabalhando com moda e mais viajava do que ficava na cidade, mas ainda assim Sasuke se sentiu grato. 

Foi por pura coincidência que se encontraram no voo, com Ino indo fazer uma visita à Konoha. O namorado dela, que pelo que ela havia dito havia estudado arte, assim como Sasuke, mas acabara se vendo envolvido na carreira de fotógrafo de revistas de moda, viria direto de um trabalho e Ino esperaria por ele no aeroporto. Agora que estava vendo o homem pessoalmente, Sasuke entendia o porquê de a loira ter dito várias vezes que eles tinham  _ muito _ em comum. De fato tinham uma ou outra característica parecida, embora o tal Sai conseguisse parecer ainda mais entediado com o mundo do que Sasuke costumava aparentar.

— Você está indo pra Konoha? A gente pode dividir o táxi até lá.

— Era pra eu ir pra Suna, na verdade, mas se o Na…

Como que invocado pela - quase - menção de seu nome, Naruto surgiu no campo de visão de Sasuke, às costas do casal com quem o Uchiha conversava. Ele vinha correndo, exasperado, e assim que encontrou o olhar do moreno sorriu de maneira tão enorme e brilhante, parecendo iluminar tudo ao seu redor, que Sasuke quase se esqueceu do quanto estava bravo pelo atraso. O peso da mochila nas suas costas e a rigidez em seu pescoço pelo cochilo desconfortável no avião fizeram o favor de o lembrar, então Sasuke fez sua melhor cara de irritação para o loiro que se aproximava.

— Aaah, Sasuke, me desculpa, me deram a informação errada, oi Ino, oi Sai, daí eu confundi os portões de desembarque e… ‘Pera, que?

Naruto tinha ignorado completamente a irritação no semblante de Sasuke e abraçado o namorado enquanto falava e cumprimentou o casal que estava ali quase no automático, até que seu cérebro processou que não fazia sentido. Sabia que Ino estava vindo no mesmo voo que Sasuke, sim, tinha ficado muito feliz em saber que eles tinham se encontrado. Mas o que Sai estava fazendo ali?

— Oi Naruto, quanto tempo! Não sabia que você conhecia meu namorado… - Ino disse, dando um abraço afetuoso no amigo antigo.

Sai sorria pequeno de um jeito meio estranho e Naruto coçava a nuca um tanto envergonhado. Sasuke arqueou a sobrancelha com a interação. Não precisou de muito pra entender.

— Puta merda, não vá me dizer que…

— Então…

— A gente se conheceu na minha última festa de universitário, Ino. Foi, digamos, bem rápido, mas causou uma impressão. - Foi Sai quem esclareceu tudo ainda mais. 

Sasuke balançava a cabeça, incrédulo com a situação inesperada e Ino começou a rir alto quando ligou os pontos.

— Ai, é mesmo, o Naruto estudou em Suna também! Socorro! Eu não creio! Que coincidência!

— É, então, acho que é meio constrangedor… - Naruto começou a falar.

— Constrangedor nada! - Ino interrompeu. — Eu achei foi um hino! 

A animação da loira serviu para deixar o clima menos tenso, todos riam abertamente e Sasuke já tinha mesmo se esquecido da irritação com Naruto, abraçando-o de lado e aproveitando para sentir seu toque e seu cheiro depois de tanto tempo enquanto os quatro caminhavam até a saída.

— Naquele dia eu achei que você fosse gay, Sai.

— E eu que você fosse só um hétero curioso com umas doses de álcool a mais no sangue. Estávamos os dois errados, né.

Sasuke, que já tinha achado curioso como lado a lado os dois casais se pareciam - os morenos de olhos negros com seus respectivos loiros de olhos azuis -, não demorou a compreender o que aquilo significava.

— Espera aí, foi o Sai o seu primeiro?

— É, bom, de transa sim, eu te contei…

— Eu posso dizer com 100% de certeza que, em todos esses anos, você nunca me contou que o primeiro cara com quem você transou na vida depois de me beijar e me dar um fora era tão parecido comigo.

Sasuke tinha um sorriso convencido no rosto. Ino parecia que ia pular de felicidade. Sai continuava com o mesmo sorriso pequeno de antes e deu de ombros como quem quer dizer que não tem nada a ver com o assunto. Naruto estava um tanto vermelho e não sabia o que dizer. Deu graças aos deuses ao perceber que já tinham chegado ao estacionamento e tratou de mudar de assunto. Despediram-se do casal, não sem antes prometerem a Ino que iriam a Konoha visitar antes que ela fosse embora - já sabendo que não cumpririam só pra evitar a saia justa que seria ela contando pra todo mundo que seu namorado já tinha transado com Naruto, o que tinham certeza que ela faria de qualquer maneira, mas pelo menos não estariam lá para presenciar. Quando entraram no carro, Sasuke ainda tinha o sorriso divertido nos lábios.

— Ora ora, que belo jeito de voltar descobrindo que mesmo quando você fugia de mim ainda me queria inconscientemente. Embora eu acho que deveria ficar ofendido de você ter ido atrás de uma cópia piorada de mim quando podia ter tido o original desde aquela época.

— Olha quem voltou tagarela. Pensei que quando chegasse ia querer usar sua boca pra matar a saudade e não pra me provocar, Teme.

— Eu sempre posso fazer os dois, Dobe.

O beijo que trocaram interrompeu os risos que se formavam. Ele continha toda a saudade acumulada após mais de um ano longe e se pudessem escolher não precisar respirar os dois o teriam feito naquele momento, só para não precisarem separar o contato entre os lábios.

— Céus, como eu senti sua falta. Finalmente estou em casa. - Sasuke suspirou, entre os selinhos que deixava nos lábios de Naruto.

— Bem-vindo de volta, Sasuke.

 

**

Quando chegaram ao apartamento Sasuke não conseguia decidir o que mais desejava naquele momento: um belo de um banho ou ficar grudado com Naruto o tempo todo. Decidiu pelos dois. Arrastou o loiro até o banheiro e em poucos minutos ambos já estavam nus debaixo da ducha, os corpos e corações queimando pela saudade. O momento se revezava entre os dois se lavando com carinho e não conseguindo conter o desejo de se tocarem e beijarem por todo lugar que podiam alcançar. Enfim, depois de tanto tempo longe, podiam alcançar tudo. 

Foi inevitável que a excitação começasse a se acumular nos dois e nem que o mundo estivesse se acabando naquele momento eles deixariam de aproveitar. Naruto acariciava os cabelos de Sasuke, um pouco mais compridos do que antes. Os fios loiros também estavam maiores, Naruto nunca os deixava muito baixos desde o pedido intenso que Sasuke havia feito anos antes, no início do namoro. Os toques carinhosos e exploratórios, como se estivessem voltando a se conhecer naquele momento, deram lugar aos mais ousados, urgentes e experientes, pois a verdade é que conheciam um ao outro como a palma da mão.

Quando Sasuke segurou a ereção crescente de Naruto o loiro lhe mordeu o ombro e apertou a bunda com vontade. A todo momento os dois se beijavam e sorriam, embriagados um pelo outro, repetindo como sentiram saudade. Foi Sasuke quem se ajoelhou primeiro e tomou o falo de Naruto na boca quando o roçar dos corpos deixou de ser suficiente. Naruto jogou a cabeça para trás, chiando de prazer ao sentir os lábios quentes em volta de si. Quando sentiu o membro de Naruto lhe preencher a boca e o puxão delicioso dele em seus cabelos, Sasuke não pôde deixar de sorrir. 

Após poucos minutos Naruto se abaixou e tomou os lábios de Sasuke nos seus novamente, para então inverter os papéis. Ao ter o próprio membro na boca do loiro, Sasuke sentiu seu corpo arrepiar, extasiado pela sensação há tanto tempo desejada. Iam ter que se adequar um ao outro, mas não queria nunca mais ter que ficar tão longe por tanto tempo. O que Naruto fazia era delicioso, mas não era suficiente. Sasuke então olhou ao redor e viu que sim, havia lubrificante ali entre os produtos de banho, um frasco cheio, novo, claramente colocado ali de propósito.

— Estava planejando algo aqui, Naru? - Sasuke provocou enquanto alcançava a bisnaga e pegava a mão de Naruto, lambuzando-a e direcionando-a para onde queria, precisava, ser tocado. Naruto parou de chupar apenas por um instante, para dizer:

— Tem um em cada cômodo porque eu planejei foi muita coisa pra te receber bem, Sasuke. 

Sasuke não saberia dizer se o tremor que passou por seu corpo naquele momento foi devido à ausência da água morna em suas costas, já que tinha desligado o chuveiro, à promessa de Naruto ou ao fato de ele ter lhe sugado com mais força ao mesmo tempo em que começava a o penetrar com um dos dedos lubrificados. Não importava, então apenas se concentrou em todas as sensações que seu namorado lhe proporcionava. Sasuke levantou uma das pernas, apoiando-a na parede para dar mais acesso a Naruto, que inseriu o segundo dedo enquanto colocava uma das bolas de Sasuke na boca, chupando com cuidado e lhe encarando com o olhar mais sensual possível.

— Porra, Naruto, eu preciso de você, agora.

Naruto ainda lambeu toda a extensão do membro de Sasuke enquanto aumentava a intensidade das investidas com os dedos, querendo que o moreno estivesse pronto mais rapidamente. Em seguida se levantou e beijou Sasuke, roçando as duas ereções juntas antes de fazê-lo ficar de frente para a parede, empinado para si.

— Que saudade… - Naruto ia dizendo enquanto acariciava as costas molhadas de Sasuke e passava o lubrificante no próprio membro — … de te ter assim pra mim. 

Sasuke se empinava e já gemia baixo só de sentir o membro de Naruto passando por suas nádegas, o provocando. Já estava a ponto de reclamar quando o loiro separou as bandas de sua bunda e se encaixou ali, começando a penetrar devagar. Ir até o fim no banheiro nunca foi uma das coisas favoritas de Sasuke, a posição era sempre um tanto incômoda e não havia apoio satisfatório para que o encaixe fosse perfeito - fora a possibilidade de acidentes -, mas nada disso importava naquele momento. Tudo que importava era que enfim tinha Naruto consigo, dentro de si, mais uma vez. 

O loiro começou devagar, beijando a nuca de Sasuke a cada rebolada lenta que dava, sussurrando elogios e gemendo em seu ouvido. Até a necessidade falar mais alto e ele começar a acelerar o vai e vem. Em alguns momentos o membro escapava, culpa da posição complicada, e as pernas de ambos já começavam a tremer pelo esforço em manterem o equilíbrio, mas até mesmo isso deixava tudo melhor. Sasuke se apoiou na parede e empinou o quadril o máximo que podia. Naruto o segurou com firmeza com uma das mãos e com a outra começou a masturbar Sasuke enquanto se arremetia com mais força dentro dele.

— Ah, Sasuke… eu to tão perto, você me enlouquece.

— Sim, sim, me faz gozar, Narut-OH!

E então, como que para coroar aquele retorno, os dois alcançaram o clímax juntos, como raramente acontecia, com Naruto segurando com força no quadril de Sasuke enquanto gozava dentro dele e Sasuke se desmanchando na mão do namorado, sentindo os arrepios do prazer lhe percorrerem todo o corpo com uma intensidade que há muito não experimentava.

 

Naruto saiu do banho primeiro. Sasuke ainda demorou mais alguns minutos, relaxando seus músculos cansados. Quando saiu, encontrou o loiro no ateliê.

— Senti falta desse meu cantinho também.

— Eu cuidei dele pra você.

— ‘Tô vendo.

Sasuke se deitou ao lado de Naruto na cama e se aconchegou. O loiro parecia inquieto com alguma coisa mas antes que Sasuke pudesse perguntar o que era, ele mesmo começou a falar.

— Eu liguei pro proprietário. Daqui, eu digo. Pra negociar. Consegui juntar algum dinheiro com horas extras enquanto você estava fora então pensei que a gente podia conseguir esse lugar pra gente definitivamente. Pra esse seu cantinho e tudo mais ser seu de verdade. Nosso. Mas o proprietário disse que já tinha uma proposta e...

Sasuke sorriu porque era impressionante como tinham a mesma sintonia. Ia esperar um pouco mais para contar para Naruto, mas já que ele tinha levantado o assunto.

— A proposta foi minha. Eu liguei pra ele semana passada.

— O que? Como?

— Sabe o quadro que foi praquela exposição que te falei? Vendi. Foi um bom dinheiro. E eu não podia pensar em nada melhor pra fazer com ele do que comprar esse lugar.

— Sasuke! E você não me fala nada! 

— Você também não tinha me dito que estava economizando pra isso. Estamos quites.

— Mas então eu vou dividir com você.

— Eu tenho uma ideia melhor.

— Qual?

— Uma clínica. Não vai ser muito viável você ficar indo e vindo de Kiri e eu me recuso a ficar longe de você mesmo que sejam só uns dias. Você pode usar esse dinheiro pra abrir sua própria clínica de fisioterapia infantil, como eu sei que você sempre quis.

Naruto sorriu e beijou o topo da cabeça de Sasuke com carinho. 

— Tem razão, é uma ideia bem melhor.

O sorriso que Sasuke lhe direcionou era tão genuíno que lhe alcançava os olhos e naqueles espelhos negros Naruto podia ver refletido todo o sentimento que nutriam um pelo outro. Tinha mesmo planejado muita coisa para o retorno de Sasuke e uma delas era a mais especial e o loiro não conseguia pensar em momento melhor do que esse para realizá-la. Após passarem um tempo longe um do outro e sentirem seu amor se fortalecer ainda mais, Naruto também se recusava a não mais dormir e acordar ao lado de Sasuke todos os dias. E por mais que já tivessem praticamente vivido essa experiência nos anos de faculdade, dessa vez queria que fosse pra valer. Sem desviar os olhos dos do outro e nem afrouxar o aperto ou diminuir o sorriso que tinha, Naruto falou, do jeito mais simples e mais perfeito que poderia existir:

— Eu te amo. Casa comigo.

Ao contrário do que se poderia imaginar, Sasuke não demonstrou surpresa. Tudo o que Naruto via em seu rosto era uma felicidade descomunal e uma certeza sem um pingo de hesitação ao responder:

— Eu também te amo. E caso.

Não selaram a promessa com alianças naquele momento e sim com mais um beijo cheio de sentimentos. Tinham passado por tanta coisa e com certeza ainda teriam muito mais desafios para enfrentarem. Não importava o que viesse a frente, que decisões tivessem que tomar, sabiam que estariam juntos. E nem um nem outro mudaria uma vírgula sequer de sua história. Nada havia sido por acaso e cada momento os levara até ali. 

Se pertencem e para os dois, o seu amor é tudo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ai meu deus do céu eu não sei nem o que sentir!  
> É a primeira história longa que eu termino e eu tô tão feliz aaaa. Eu sei que ficou um fim clichê de novela das 8, mas é isso mesmo, NEPA sempre foi um clichezão com toques de realidade, nunca neguei. Como não ser, sendo inspirada em Sandy e Jr? kkkk. Eu espero que vocês tenham gostado de ler, que ela tenha despertado emoções em vocês tanto quanto em mim.
> 
> Pra você que esteve acompanhando desde o início: muito obrigada por toda a paciência e carinho em todos esses meses! Pra você que pegou o bonde andando: muito obrigada por escolher ficar! Pra você que chegou agora e maratonou a história: muito obrigada por dar uma chance! Pra todo mundo que leu, muito obrigada por tudo! Cada comentário, cada like, cada grito foi muito importante pra mim e eu juro que quando comecei não esperava alcançar tanta gente - não é como se eu tivesse milhares de leitores, mas certamente tive muito mais do que eu imaginava!
> 
> Eu amei contar essa história, ela saiu até melhor do que eu tinha pensado e eu vou me permitir ter orgulho da minha filha sim, rs. Eu me orgulho por cada vez que alguém disse que se identificou com as confusões de sentimentos deles, porque isso me diz que eu consegui mostrar pelo menos um pouquinho de realidade; por cada vez que consegui arrancar um sorriso de quem estava lendo; por cada vez que consegui fazer vocês berrarem internamente com os lemons, que eu amei escrever cada detalhezinho, mesmo os mais absurdos, rs; por cada vez que alguém disse que simplesmente amava a esses dois, porque eu os amo tanto que nem sei dizer.
> 
> Enfim, NEPA chegou ao fim mas eu ainda tenho muitas histórias para contar. Inclusive, um spin-off da história entre Itachi e Shisui aqui. Então se você quiser matar a saudade do universo de NEPA e saber mais sobre eles, só vem pra "O que o amor faz":
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/15153779
> 
> Espero ver vocês comigo.
> 
> De novo, obrigada por tudo. Jaa ne!


End file.
